RWBY: Burning Red, White Roses Bloom
by Hotel Juliet
Summary: Follow the path of the Rose and the Grimm into an alternate version of the RWBY universe. What started as a lewd white rose story, set after an alternate ending of V3, has transformed into an ultimately larger story. New Grimm, new foes, and new mysteries shape the world of remnant. Is Team RWBY strong enough to beat Cinder and a horde of new enemies and disasters?
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

**Hello! I'm going through and revising the first ten chapters, this is to weed out some of the awkward plot devices used by the smut and to balance it for the later story. If this is your first time reading this, I encourage you to stay through, it get's better.**

RWBY: A Different Route

Chapter 1- A New Beginning

When the Grimm attack began, most everyone was caught unaware. The violent death of Penny in the Arena, the emotional stir caused by Mercury's feigned injury, and the panic and paranoia already present from the garrison of Atlas soldiers all brought a force of Grimm that Vale, or any other kingdom, hadn't seen for centuries. If it weren't for the brave defenders of the city, the hunters, the soldiers, and the students, Vale would be nothing more than a Grimm filled ruin.

Atlas techs caught the virus early on. While it wasn't pretty, they were able to stop it from dealing too much damage. Still, with nearly every secret and file at their hands, Cinder and her team were able to execute a masterful plan of sabotage and murder. The sights of Atlas mechs firing on civilians was a truly horrifying experience, even if it was incredibly short lived.

With the successful defense of the Atlas frigates, the exception being General Ironwood's personal vessel, which was brought down by a combination of Ruby Rose and Torchwick's fighting and the massive amount of Nevermores flooding the sky, Atlas forces were able to turn the tide against the Grimm and their evil masters. While they weren't able to stop Cinder from raising the Grimm Dragon, they were able to push her back. Now Cinder waits in regions unknown, lurking, guiding her assassins and the White Fang in a revolution against the four kingdoms.

Beacon may stand, but there are more than a few challenges lined up against the students and their teachers. The peace of the past century is over. A new war, a war for freedom, a war to live, is boiling over. With ghosts like Penny's now Auraless body serving as walking reminders, it'll be a war of will and sheer emotional fortitude as well as a war of strength. Will the Academies and Kingdoms unit, or fall apart?

Ruby Rose was ecstatic to start her second year at Beacon. With everything calming down she finally had the time to collect herself and be with her friends again. Blake was moody as usual, trying to read quietly on her bed. Ruby knew she was worried about what the White Fang might do next. Yang was practically jumping up and down in excitement. They had been given permission to take more dangerous field assignments due to how well they had performed both on their first one and during the fight for Beacon. In fact, most teams from their class had been.

Then there was Weiss. She was laying quietly on her bed. After seeing her sister, and after many angry calls with her father, she had been awfully quiet. Ruby had tried to ask but she just shut her out. Her and Weiss always had had a rocky relationship, but she liked the other girl, in more ways than one. She hoped they would've gotten closer after the festival, but things with her family were making Weiss distant.

Yang's excited shrieks brought Ruby out of her thoughts.

"Aren't you just so excited, Ruby?" Yang shrieked.

Ruby smiled before answering. "Yes!" She said jumping off of her bunk. "We get to go do so much more! Ooooh, we could find another secret hide out! Or fight a giant Death Stalker like in the emerald forest!" Aside from how Weiss was acting, Ruby was truly excited for everything.

"What about you Weiss?" Ruby asked, trying to drag the other girl out of her storm cloud.

Weiss looked at them for a moment before getting up to leave the room. "Yeah I'm just shaking with joy, guys," she said softly. She left out into the hall.

"What do you think her problem is?" Yang asked, nudging Ruby in the shoulder. Yang had never truly gotten along with Weiss, were Ruby had a rocky relationship, Yang and Weiss tended to be very hostile out of their work environment, constantly arguing. The only time Ruby remember them coming to agreement was when they planned the winter dance.

Ruby had been miserable at that dance. She was happy to see all of her friends happily engaged with the party. Jaune had finally opened up to Pyrrha. Blake was there with Sun. Weiss had Neptune, at least for the night, that made Ruby feel weird. She felt jealous about it. They didn't last as a couple.

"I'm going to go find out," Ruby said more to herself. She followed Weiss's steps out of the room.

In the hall she saw her go into the kitchen down the hall. Ruby picked up her step trying to catch up. It was around three in the afternoon, nobody would be in the kitchen for another two hours at the earliest. That would just be when Nora pestered Ren enough to go make her something before Dinner. The two were such a cute pair, even if they didn't admit it. Well even if Ren didn't admit it.

"Hey Weiss," Ruby said. She saw Weiss sitting against the far wall, slumped over against her knees. Ruby felt a pang in her heart for Weiss. In more ways than one.

Weiss looked up surprised to see the other girl in there. "What do you want?" She asked more caustically than Ruby had expected. This made her frown, it actually hurt a little. Weiss quickly realized how she said it. "I'm sorry…" She muttered softly.

Ruby came over and slumped down next to the white haired girl, practically against her. She was determined. They were always pestering and being mean to each other, Ruby knew there was more to it all. She thought about the time Weiss held her when they lost the game in the Library, as silly as it was, Weiss wasn't one to be physical with any one. "Just checking on you, we're worried." Ruby paused for a moment. "I'm worried," she added in a softer tone.

Weiss just looked at her and gave Ruby a sad smile.

"You know we all promised to talk about it if something serious was bothering us, that includes you," Ruby said.

"Oh you, dunce," Weiss said with the same sad smile. "It's just my family, my father's been pressuring me to return home and go to the Atlas academy…"

"And you said no?"

"Of course!" Weiss said, sitting up. "I'd never want to leave, I have friends here, a team, and so much more!" She gave Ruby a much softer smile. "You're here."

That made Ruby smile, even if it probably didn't mean anything.

"I know we don't ever get along, and well, you annoy me, but that's just you trying to get closer, and I'm mean, but it's because I-"

Ruby cut her off before she could finish. She put both her hands on the white haired girls face and kissed her. Planting her lips firmly against hers.

Weiss took it all in for a short moment before gently pushing Ruby away. She looked around like the most unexpected thing she could imagine had happened. Her cheeks blushed a bright red. "Ruby I-" She didn't know what to say. Her heart raced and fluttered. Panic rose. Weiss got up and practically bolted out of the kitchen.

Ruby yelled after her. "Weiss! Wait!"

She was already at the end of the hall and going down the stairs. She needed some air. Her world was spinning. What had just happened? _Did Ruby really just do that? What brought that on? Why would she do that?_

Outside she found a bright and shining day. She pasted Jaune who tried to say something but Weiss just steamed past. She felt so weird all of a sudden. Butterflies grew and faded and rebounded in her gut. A dozen emotions had burst to the top. On one hand, she was frightened, on the other, she was so confused by what had just happened, but on a mysterious third, she felt a pinch of joy.

She had always had feelings she felt weren't quite right for Ruby. She always thought it was because she was the youngest too, so having another girl who annoyed her and took her spot was just unusual. Of course she adored the scarlet headed girl though. That's why she was so mean to her, she like Ruby and knew she was capable of so much. It wasn't just because she was so bossy herself. Ruby could drive her crazy most of the time but she genuinely liked Ruby and her antics. They never failed to get her to smile, even if it was just on the inside.

She LIKED Ruby. It clicked. She liked it when Ruby jumped into her arms, like in the library or other times they were being dramatic. The time with the food fight against JNPR came into mind, when Weiss pretended to die in Ruby's arms. _Yeah it was fun and games, but I ONLY do that with Ruby._ She brought out things in Weiss that Weiss didn't do with anyone else.

Weiss realized she was out at the edge of one of the landing pads. The main city of Vale was so beautiful from up here. She wasn't entirely sure of everything, but she knew what she should do. She turned to head back to Ruby. She needed to talk to her. Actually talk to her.

 **Please feel free to comment and review. I enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it, don't feel shy to message me directly.**

 **This story was originally posted with the intentions of being a lewd smut bit. It turned out differently, and if you make it into the double digit chapters you'll see what I mean, you'll see this aspect does seem rushed at first, this is just remnants of the original plot. I promise if you bear with me it works its way out of it.**

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy making it.**

 **-Hotel Juliet**


	2. Chapter 2: Difficult Feelings

**Hello! This chapter has been officially revised for the later arcs. I'm not changing the major 'plot', just working out some of the awkwardness of the original lemon.**

Chapter 2- Difficult Feelings

Weiss Schnee marched her way from the landing pad she was at back towards her dorm. Everything felt so surreal. Her feelings for Ruby, among a myriad of home issues, were welling up after being built up for so long. She wasn't entirely sure what to think, just that she needed to talk to Ruby. The closer she got the more that felt like a bad idea though.

 _What if she doesn't like me that much though. No she kissed me, of course she does…. But what if I don't like her that much?_ That actually scared her a little. What if she didn't really _like_ Ruby and her conflicted emotions were just being clouded right now? She wasn't sure at all. Every step brought her closer to facing her problems, and that made her nervous. Weiss Schnee, the Heiress and dust master, afraid to talk to her teammate. _Your teammate that you kissed. No, she kissed me… and I kissed back. I think._ It was all so blurry, she did it so fast and unexpectedly.

Weiss felt her face blush as she thought about it. She had thought about it before surely, but that was usually followed up with a half-hearted and rude comment, so it didn't bother her, there had been no time to think about it.

Before she got back to the building she noticed Pyrrha, she was waving Weiss down. "Hello!" She called out in her sing-song voice. Weiss appreciated how much Pyrrha longed for personal relationships. It was always comforting knowing she wasn't the only one who had trouble. "Hey, Weiss, what's bothering you?" She asked. A slightly puzzled expression hiding behind her smile.

She didn't know where to begin. She looked around to make sure no one was within earshot. She didn't think anyone was. "Well, it's about a few things…" Pyrrha fell into her motherly listening mode immediately. "My family has been on my case about being at Beacon since the festival ended."

"That must be a terrible burden," Pyrrha said. It wasn't as pressing as it was just exhausting and emotionally draining. She didn't say anything about that though.

"And then something else just came up," Weiss began. She wasn't sure if she should tell Pyrrha. She knew the girl would keep a secret to the grave, but it just felt wrong talking to another about it before Ruby. She needed advice though. "Someone… _told_ … me that they liked me recently, and I'm not-"

"Not sure how to handle it?" Pyrrha offered.

 _What was up with people interrupting her recently?_ "Yes," was all Weiss sad.

"Well do you like him?" Pyrrha said with raised brows.

 _Him, if only I could tell you, Pyrrha._ "Yes, I mean," she was at a loss. "I think I do, yes."

"Then what's the problem, Weiss?" Pyrrha asked. She was guiding her towards the obvious answer, Weiss could tell.

"What do you mean?"

"Well if you like them, and he likes you, then you should tell them. You can't go wrong with the truth you know," Pyrrha said so matter-of-factly. "Trust me."

She did trust Pyrrha. She was both a valuable ally and friend. Two things Weiss had trouble getting. "You're right, this is silly. Thank you so much, Pyrrha." She gave the other girl a quick hug before heading inside.

Her march up the stairs to their level was even more nerve racking. Even with Pyrrha's words fresh in her mind, the more she thought about what to say, the worse it was getting. When she reached the door to her team's room an even worse thought hit. _What if Blake and Yang are in there?_ She frantically thought of a solution. Somehow she'd have to get Ruby in private without them suspecting anything.

She opened the door and peeked in slowly. Blake was still reading on her bed and it looked like someone was in their bathroom.

"Hey, Weiss, are you feeling better?" Blake asked. She put her book down on her chest so she could talk to the white haired girl.

"Umm, I'm feeling a little better," she said, thinking of what to ask to find out where Ruby was. "Where's Yang?" She asked instead.

"Taking a shower," the cat-eared girl said, motioning to the closed door on the side of the room. "I'd be careful though."

"Oh?" Was all she asked.

"Yeah, Ruby came back all quiet and sad, Yang thinks you said something to her and isn't too happy about it."

 _Oh I am such a dunce,_ she thought to herself. "Well where did Ruby go then?" She was genuinely concerned now. She was just trying to show Weiss her feelings and she already hurt her. This was a bad start. They were already on rocks with each other.

Blake shifted up to a seated position. "I'm not sure, she mumbled something about going to study before kicking off."

Weiss looked between her bunk, Blake, and the door to the bathroom before heading back out the door.

"Oh and Weiss! I heard Neptune and the rest of team SSSN are enrolled at Beacon now!" She yelled after her.

 _Great, just what I need, Neptune frolicking around me while I hunt for Ruby._ She realized she could just wait for Ruby to come back, and she would be back, Ruby wasn't one to ever stray loose. Unlike Blake, who would disappear for days if she fancied it. She just felt there wasn't anything else more urgent to take care of. Even her family could wait, and they were putting a lot of pressure to her mind.

She was so focused on Ruby when she hit the bottom of the stairs she didn't even see Sun when she ran face first into him. They both tripped over each other and fell to the ground. Sun dropped the bags he was carrying. They were a small travel pack and back pack.

"Wow, watch it, Ice Queen!" Sun said. Unlike everyone else, he meant it as an affectionate nickname. With the exception of how he felt about the White Fang, Weiss doubted he had a mean bone in his body. He could get serious and down to business better than the rest of her team, but he was such a care free guy otherwise. It was an interesting balance that at times Weiss was terribly jealous of. She was always business.

"I'm so sorry, Sun, are you alright?" Weiss said, frantically scrambling to her feet.

"Yeah I'm good, of course," he said hoping up. "You don't look okay though." He could read a person like a book. People were practically color coded for him.

"I'm looking for Ruby, have you seen her?" She was desperate to know where her scarlet haired friend was at.

"Yeah she's in the Library, Neptune just came from there, ran into her on the way back."

As if the mention of his name summoned him Neptune appeared. He came out of the dorm building she just left.

"Sun are you coming or what?" He called to his teammate. He slowed and took a moment to look Weiss over when he saw her. "Well hey, Snow Angel, I didn't expect to see you here. Would you like to catch a movie later?" He completely forgot about Sun.

Weiss felt her face flush. She didn't like him, not anymore, she was actually angry, because she only wanted to find Ruby at that moment. "I live here," she said sharply. "And no, I'm looking for Ruby."

Neptune didn't appear to take the hint, but he didn't pursue her further either. "Well I just saw her going into the Library as I left," he said. He was at least a nice and helpful guy, much like Sun. Their whole team was nothing but a bunch of light hearted characters.

"Thank you so much, Neptune," Weiss said before setting off. They waved as she set off but she didn't notice.

Ruby sat miserably at one of the many tables in the Library. She had found one secluded in a back corner near a bunch of old fiction novels of Hunters and Huntresses of old. She was trying to read one, trying to get her mind off of Weiss. Instead she was only thumbing back and forth between the third and fourth pages.

She hadn't gotten very far, and she knew she wasn't going to either, but she didn't want to go back to the room. Even though Weiss had stormed off in a hurry, Ruby guessed she might be back by now. She just felt so embarrassed. She hit her head down on the table and pulled her hood over her head. _I kissed her. She hated it. I just know it._ Now they had no chance and Ruby just knew she had ruined it all. Worst of all she was afraid she had just ruined her friendship with Weiss. They weren't exactly the best of friends, and most of the time Ruby though maybe Weiss was barely tolerating her. _Why would I think that was a good idea?_

 _What am I going to do?_ Weiss was her partner, she had to work with her. She couldn't ignore the White haired girl. That would be literally impossible. The overwhelming sense of dread about what she did consumed her then.

She heard the sound of someone approach her private corner, but she didn't look up. She already decided to just mumble away whoever came by. She only wanted to sulk for a few more hours by herself.

Instead of saying something or walking past, the person tapped her on the shoulder.

"Go away," Ruby mumbled.

The person tapped her again.

"I want to be alone right now, please," She said louder, raising the tone of her normally squeaky voice.

The person wouldn't relent, they tapped her should again.

Ruby pulled her head up. "I said I want to-" It was Weiss.

Weiss didn't miss a beat, she placed both of her hands on Ruby's face and pulled her in for a kiss. Their lips touched and she was instantly greeted with a bolt of emotions. This time though, the bad ones melted away. When Ruby realized what was happening, she placed one hand over Weiss's and another on the white haired girl's face. They held it until they ran out of breath.

"Weiss I don't understand," Ruby said a moment after they released each other.

 **Thank you for reading and please feel free to message me directly if you have an questions or gripes!**

 **-Hotel Juliet**


	3. Chapter 3: Getting a Grip

**Hello! This chapter has been officially updated for the later arcs. I'm not changing the major 'plot', just working out some of the awkwardness of the original lemon.**

RWBY: A Different Route, White Roses Bloom

Chapter 3- Getting a Grip

"Weiss I don't understand," Ruby said a moment after they released each other.

Weiss honestly didn't know how the other girl was going to react. She had expected the younger scarlet headed girl to be ecstatic about it actually. "What do you mean, Ruby?" Weiss asked.

Ruby was sitting upright in her chair now. She pulled her hood which had been up over her head down. For the first time Weiss truly appreciated seeing her scarlet hair and those striking silver eyes. She almost felt herself get lost in the beautiful innocence of them. "Well," Ruby started nervously pulling at her fingers. "What was that all about, Weiss?"

Weiss could see now that Ruby hadn't expected it at all. She had come here to sulk after all. Weiss bit her lip nervously, maybe she hadn't thought this through that well. She decided to act on the spur of the moment, which was why she pulled Ruby in for that kiss in the first place. She had hoped that would explain everything and they would go from there. "Ruby I really… like you. Like, _like_ like you," she pushed it out. Ruby had to have figured that out of course, but she needed to hear it from her.

Ruby gave Weiss a gentle smile. It was that kind of knowing smile you gave someone when they admitted to an act you already knew of. "I know that, you dunce," Ruby said in a hushed tone, mocking Weiss. "I think I can figure that one out on my own now."

Weiss just smiled. She had let it all go in that last kiss with Ruby and her playful nature didn't go over her head. "Well, how do you feel about… this... me, Ruby?" Weiss thought she already knew of course, but she had to hear it herself. She straightened her posture, her royal stoic-like nature taking over.

"Weiss, I'm in here because I was so worried you didn't like me back. Of course I have feelings for you." Ruby was so sweet when she spoke to Weiss, it made her smile.

Weiss looked down in thought. Now that the air was clear between them they needed to decide what to do with it. No one else knew, and Weiss honestly wasn't sure how her friends would react. She thought of what Blake said earlier.

"Oh no," Weiss muttered, more to herself than Ruby. A wave of dread washed over her and Ruby could see it plain in clear.

"What's wrong?" she asked. They finally had clear air after nearly a year of knowing each other and she felt a jolt of static between them.

The white haired heiress shook her head. "Yang," she said.

"What did she do?" Ruby hadn't the slightest idea what Weiss was worried about.

"She's mad at me, she thinks I hurt you, which I did. I was lucky Blake was the only one in the room at the time, if it was Yang I'm sure she wouldn't have been happy to see me before you."

"Weiss, you didn't hurt me."

Even if that was true it didn't matter from Yang's perspective and Weiss knew that. She only saw that Weiss had probably lashed out at Ruby, hurting her just like when team RWBY was first formed. "She may not see it that way, Ruby."

Ruby leaned forward on her arms. "Tell you what, how about you let me go first?" Weiss could see what she was getting at. "I can explain that everything is fine between us, and I'll tell her that we're-"

"No!" Weiss surprised herself with how loud she had said that. She put a quick hand over her own mouth before continuing. Ruby looked puzzled by her sudden exposition. "No, we can't tell her we're… you know… not yet. I don't think she'll take it well, Ruby. She practically hates me and she only sees that I've hurt you right now."

"Please, Weiss, she doesn't hate you." Weiss just gave the younger girl that _you-know-better_ look. "Okay you're right she may not like you very much." Ruby fell silent. The two girls never really got along. More often than not they were two immovable wills battling it out.

"We'll do everything else though, I just don't think we should say anything yet. When the time is right."

Ruby just nodded. "Alright, well, let's get going then. We should do this before dinner." She put her hands over her stomach. "I'm getting hungry."

"Ruby, you're _always_ hungry."

Ruby just smiled as they got up to set off. She looked alarmed for a split second before pecking Weiss on the lips. They both went red. "For good luck," she whispered as they hurried out.

Weiss opened the door to their room first. On the way back they didn't pass any of their friends, just a few older students. The freshmen class hadn't arrived yet. They still had another week before they started.

Weiss heard Ruby say _boop_ before they walked in. She shook it off as a nervous habit. Inside Blake was still enthralled with her book. She read every moment she got the chance to. Ruby was always happy when their cat eared friend wasn't stressing over the White Fang. Since the battle for Beacon she seemed to have calmed back down. Yang was laying on her bed rocking a leg off the side. She sat upright when the door opened though.

Yang saw Ruby. She smiled, glad to see her younger half-sister back. As soon as she saw Weiss her smile vanished though. Her eyes flared red. She was angry. Yang jumped off her bed and walked straight up to Weiss.

"Yang it's okay," Ruby tried to say. Yang wasn't listening.

"Who are you to get off throwing someone down trying to help you?" Yang wasn't shouting but the menace in her voice made Weiss think twice. Yang was nearing her limits with Weiss.

"It's not what you-" Weiss was cut off before she could explain herself.

"Ruby only has your interest at heart, she just wants to help you, and you keep throwing her down!" Yang was yelling now. She prodded Weiss in the center of her chest, making the white haired girl take a step back. "How would you like to be thrown down?"

Weiss knew what Yang meant. Ruby didn't, and it showed but the color had drained from Weiss's face.

"Yang stop!" Ruby shouted. That caught everyone's attention. Even Blake who didn't have any interest in Yang and Weiss duking out their problems sat up. Something about Ruby caused everyone to listen when she demanded it. Weiss got caught up in her eyes.

Ruby stepped between Yang and Weiss. She pushed Yang away from her new interest. "Yang you listen to me right now," she commanded. She looked back at Weiss, telling her to do the same without saying it. Something about her eyes caught Weiss's attention. She felt enthralled by her.

"You two both need to chill out, this is ridiculous. We are team RWBY, not team let's beat each other up because we're angry," she looked at Yang. "Or feel isolated," she looked at Blake. "Or sad!" She looked at Weiss for the last one. "Everything is fine between Weiss and I, Yang. I love that you look out for me, but if her and I aren't at each other's throats then I don't need you fighting for me."

When Ruby stopped speaking the room was silent. No one dared argue with her. It was strange, but something about her seemed sharp, dangerous even. No one wanted to question her right then.

When Ruby let her shoulders drop it was like all of the tension in the room vanished into thin air. Weiss felt herself blush. It wasn't because she felt ashamed that Ruby was right, but because she saw how much Ruby had grown as their leader. She _liked_ it.

"Is everyone okay now?" Ruby asked, the honey drop tone to her voice returned.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Yang said quietly. She looked back towards Weiss before returning her gaze to her shorter sister. "How about I make us dinner?"

The other three agreed and they all set off towards the kitchen. Inside they found team JNPR happily preparing a meal as well. "Hello," Pyrrha sang out as they answered. Jaune smiled at the sound of her voice. He was finally coming around to Pyrrha and was taking an interest in her sing-song voice. Team RWBY smiled and greeted their counterparts. It was always great to see JNPR, the two teams were as close as they could manage to be without forming a whole squad.

"Did you hear the news?" Nora asked. She spoke so quickly and with so much energy. Team RWBY was amazed anyone kept up with her. "With the war against the White Fang they're opening up more dangerous missions for second year students!" The thought of battle was heaven for the orange haired girl.

"Yeah me and Ruby were talking about that earlier," Yang said.

The two of them went back and forth as Ren and Yang made dinner for the two teams. They didn't pass up chances to spend time together. They both ate quickly and happily as they discussed what the coming semester would bring. They had so much opportunity ahead of them. Even if the peace was over and a full on war was in front of them, it only made their careers as Hunters and Huntresses all the more appealing. It was exciting.

"You all should check out the mission roster later, JNPR is going out tomorrow," Jaune, the blonde haired leader of JNPR said. He had a natural charm about him, even if his skills were in question.

"Aren't classes starting soon?" Weiss asked. They all knew that answer.

"Of course, but you know Ozpin thinks field time is much more valuable." Jaune was right.

"Well, if the rest of you want to, I think we should go too," Weiss said.

Blake gave her a suspicious look and Yang muttered her agreement. "Absolutely," Ruby said. Weiss knew that if she could Ruby would live her whole life on a battlefield. She smiled, but for the first time she felt something different about that. She didn't want Ruby to live out on the battlefield.

The two teams retired for the night. With the imminent crisis between Yang and Weiss avoided, the team settled down for the evening.

In the bright morning light Weiss woke to find Yang and Blake were already gone. Ruby swung out of her bunk, the noise from her movements waking Weiss up. "Good morning," Weiss muttered. She was still groggy and her mind was slowly flooding in. She squinted through the like to see Ruby standing beside her bunk with her hands crossed nervously in front of her.

"How are you feeling, Weiss?" she asked in her honey sweet tone.

Her mind burst into action. Everything from the past day came crashing in. She felt herself blushing. Ruby looked like she bit her tongue when she saw Weiss's reaction.

Weiss shook herself out of it and smiled, practically beaming. "I feel great," she said happily. It was true. For the first time since the festival and the battle of Beacon ended, she felt great. She got up and checked to make sure the other two girls were gone before pulling Ruby close for a deep and passionate kiss. She loved how it felt when they both blushed. She especially enjoyed seeing Ruby blush as crimson as her hair. It was all so new to her.

 **The updates continue. I realize the first few chapters hold together weakly, so if you're just now joining me, I swear once you get into the real story and meat it's a vast difference and improvement.**

 **Please feel free to message me or review, I love the input.**

 **-Hotel Juliet**


	4. Chapter 4: Searching for Grimm

RWBY: A Different Route, White Roses Bloom

Chapter 4- Searching for Grimm

It had been three days since Ruby and Weiss professed their feelings for each other. While nothing new had come up, they had decided to hold off on telling their teammates about each other. They weren't sure how to go about it at all. So instead they carried on like normal, Weiss still pretended to be mean to her scarlet headed partner, and Ruby picked at Weiss. When the others weren't looking the smiled gleefully at each other, knowing the true meaning. Any moment they could catch alone found one or the other pulling each other in for a passionate kiss or twelve.

Today Team RWBY had checked out the mission roster and volunteered to scout out an abandoned village east of Vale. The jet ride over there had been quick enough. Now they found themselves on the edge of one of many failed settlements in Remnant.

The village was very well decayed, a short and destroyed stone wall stood around the place.

"Alright team, let's do this," Ruby said, cheering them into action.

"What exactly are we doing?" Weiss asked. She sounded more like she was complaining that Ruby hadn't briefed them beforehand. It was only a part of the act of course.

"Well, Ozpin said that this village had been attracting a large number of beowolves," Ruby said.

"Then where are they?" Yang asked, looking around. There wasn't a single living thing. Grimm or otherwise. "It looks pretty well deserted to me."

"That's why Ozpin wants us to check it out," Blake added to the conversation. "If the Grimm were here where did they go and why?"

"Exactly!" Ruby exclaimed. She waved them forward with her.

Inside the walls nothing looked much better. They got a closer view of the crumbling building but that was it. A few old panels creaked as they swung back and forth in a gentle summer breeze. Aside from that it was ominously quiet.

"I don't like this," Weiss muttered.

"What do you like?" Yang said, taking a blind stab at her.

Ruby wished her hot headed sister hadn't said anything. Much to her joy Weiss didn't take the bait and played it off.

 _Your sister_ , was what Weiss wanted so desperately to say. "I love getting out in the field like this," she said instead. Yang voiced her agreement, she preferred it to the class rooms.

Instead of going back and forth Blake offered some actual advice to her team. "We should check any cellars, the weather would decay them nearly as fast as the houses, and whoever's causing the Grimm to leave maybe hiding there."

Team RBWY acknowledged her and headed down a side street the found. There weren't any obvious ground entrances from the main street. A short distance down the side street proved it successful. There was an old cellar hatch with double doors.

Yang pulled them open with ease. A few bats and other nocturnal creatures who called the dark home flew out at the sudden appearance of light. "Follow me, ladies," she said jumping down into the dark abyss.

"Yang, wait up!" Ruby called after her sister jumping down in her steps.

Weiss wasn't about to let her new interest into a dark hole in the ground without her there to protect her. Blake followed Weiss in.

Yang lit up a nearby torch with her weapon, _Ember Celica_. The room quickly swallowed the light and lit up revealing an old cellar filled with the most peculiar collection of items. Across old tables that looked like they were going to fall apart were dozens of teeth and bones from what they assumed were Grimm.

"Don't Grimm burn up when they die?" Ruby squeaked to Weiss.

Weiss absently nodded. "They're supposed to, but this here looks like a Beowolf skull." She trailed off before continuing. A large and unpleasant shiver ran down her spin. Judging by the way the others reacted they felt the same thing. "I don't think we should be here."

"Let's go," Ruby said. There was nothing more in the place anyway. As quick as they came in Team RWBY was out. Every second in that hole added another ounce of dread onto everyone's shoulders.

They joyfully embraced the warm sun outside. "I don't have a problem with caves but that place was just weird," Ruby said to her team.

Blake absently tapped on her shoulder. Ruby turned to see two very well armed men in white outfits aiming their weapons at her team. On their other side were a further two. The all bore the image of a three pronged claw mark under a growling wolf head, all in red.

"White Fang," Blake hissed.

Four more men joined their friends, two on each side. "You shouldn't be here," a taller man, with a gunchuk weapon said. He was standing in the back.

"We were just leaving," Yang said.

The man didn't buy it. "Get 'em," he said to his soldiers.

At once eight White Fang soldiers pounced on them. Ruby didn't have time to give an order, she just let out a battle cry as _Crescent Rose_ unfolded in her hand. She came alive with her weapon, swinging it expertly at the first man charging her. He was thrown to the side with violent force when the weapon came around.

Blake vanished and reappeared above two men as they stabbed at her with swords, she kicked one in the head and slashed at another.

Yang charged the nearest one, this threw him off balance as she brought on of her gauntlets up in his stomach sending his flying back. The second man didn't fare any better. She was heading for the man in charge. Ruby could clearly see it. Blake was right by her.

Weiss side stepped one as she cut into a second. When she finished coming around the first was already coming back at her. She easily dodged his attack before swiping his feet out from under him. She didn't even have to use her semblance to assist her.

Ruby swung around on the end of her weapon, using her scythe to swing her momentum around. Her boots made contact with the last man on her side. She felt the sickening snap as his body was jolted back. Only sixteen years old now and she felt no mercy for these people. They chose their side and it was against her.

Yang yelled out in primal fury as she jumped into the air and came down on the leader of the enemy group. He side stepped and swung his gunchuk up into the side of her head. Yang hit the ground and didn't move.

Blake cried out in fear for her partner as she danced in sword play with the man. Disappearing in her own shadow and reappearing around him at different places each time. It didn't matter where she tried coming from, he blocked her each time and smashed thru her shadows.

"Who are you?" Blaked yelled. He didn't answer. This only fueled her rage more. Blake hated what the White Fang had become. She was draining her Aura though. Weiss could tell.

Ruby came around and was charging to join her but saw Yang on the ground. "Weiss, get Yang, I'm going to help Blake!" She yelled to her own partner.

"I'm not going to leave you!" Weiss said.

Ruby didn't have time for this. Blake didn't either. "Weiss I'll be right here, but Yang need you, _now_ ," it was a command. Weiss followed her orders. She felt foolish. It had only been a couple of days and she was letting her emotions cloud her judgment. Weiss pulled Yang up, she was still unconscious. She heaved the larger girl up over her shoulder. "Let's get you out of here." She opened her scroll and dialed for their airship. The pilot sent the green light. It'd be the same place they came in at earlier.

Ruby saw Weiss doing her orders and sprinted to help Blake. She charged in with full abandon. Nothing would stop her. Rose petals few past as she took the battle over from Blake. The black haired girl was expecting this and jumped back in surprise when Ruby charged in swinging around on her scythe.

Fortunately, the man she was fighting didn't expect this either. Ruby's boots made full contact as she swung around at unimaginable speeds. He flew back into the main street and up against a wall. Before he had the chance to recover Ruby was on him, heaving her scythe around to slice him. _Crescent Rose_ cut through the wall like hot iron on butter. The man rolled to the side trying to dodge it. He was completely on the defensive.

He tried to bring his weapon up to defend himself against Ruby's blows but it didn't help. He was thrown every which was with the force Ruby was striking with. Finally, he gained his footing though and stopped Ruby cold in a strike. She jumped back rapidly.

"You're very talented kid," he said wiping his chin. Suddenly a dozen more soldiers came around the corner down the street. They were coming for them. "Unfortunately talent doesn't beat raw numbers." He flipped his gunchuk up into its hand cannon form. He let loose a volley of fire Ruby deflected effortlessly with _Crescent Rose_.

Ruby didn't say anything. She just sheathed her scythe on her back and took off at lightning speed back towards her team. Rose petals left in her wake.

Outside the walls they were already loading onto the transport. Ruby jumped in as it lifted a few yards off of the ground.

"Get us out of here," Blake barked to the pilot. He acknowledged her order with the engines raising their noise to a deafening level.

"What happened?" Weiss asked. She was on the verge of freaking out. _Why didn't you let me help you, Ruby? We're partners. In more way than one now._ She felt hurt.

Ruby just looked at Yang, she was strapped into one of the chairs. "I don't know; we need to get back to Professor Ozpin right away." She knew now wasn't the time to talk about it with her partner. She was asking more than Ruby could answer in front of Blake.

 **Hello again, as always I've hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Little romance, a lot of action. I hope I'm doing well writing that action sequence, and that even if it wasn't what you were looking for that you found it! I promise I will be elaborating more on the romantic element, but I don't want this to be just any other White Rose. Always feel free to review and message me.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth Productions**

 **-Hotel Juliet**


	5. Chapter 5: Heated Emotions

RWBY: A Different Route, White Roses Bloom

Chapter 5- Heated Emotions

Since their mission to that deserted town two weeks ago, Team RWBY had been stuck going back and forth between Ozpin's office discussing what they found and what they saw and trying to get going with their third semester. Between Ozpin and the new students, the questions seemed endless.

Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch had called them up multiple times, they had even returned to the site late last week to find it abandoned. The cellar where they found the bones had been caved in. The only sign of battle was where Ruby had cut through a wall, causing it to collapse. While they weren't burning themselves out on missions, the interrogations from the Headmaster were wearing the team down.

Weiss was even more paranoid because her and Ruby hadn't been able to catch a single moment alone. Ruby had been called up more often than the others, and with the semester kicking off had an additional leadership course to do compared to them. Ruby had tried assuring the white haired girl that everything was fine and it wasn't a conversation the had to rush to have. Weiss wasn't believing it though. At the very least she had room to freak out about it, since the school year started her family withdrew their pressure on her, for now.

Weiss was on her way to the Library to find a book for her World of Remnant class when she caught sight of Ruby. She was just leaving her Leadership course. _Finally, we can get a second,_ Weiss thought. She changed her course towards her team leader. She was determined to speak to her for more than a few seconds or in front of the rest of their team.

"Ruby!" Weiss called out, waving her down.

Ruby looked up to her partner and smiled. She was so relieved to see it was Weiss and not Professor Goodwitch again. More than that she was pleased to see her partner. "Hey, Weiss," she squeaked out.

"Ruby, where are you going?" Weiss asked, straight to the point.

"Oh I'm just leaving Leadership 201, I was going to head back to the room," she said gesturing in the direction of their dorm.

 _That won't do, Blake is in there studying_. "How about you come with me to the library instead?"

Ruby didn't catch on so quickly, she was too tired and naïve. "Well we can study in the room just as well, Weiss."

Weiss gave her the look of think-it-through before she said anything. Finally, the scarlet haired girl lit up.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "Yeah, I'd love to go to the library."

Inside the building of books Weiss led Ruby through the shelfs, taking her hand in hers. They didn't hold hands in public, so Weiss took every chance she could get. It hadn't been many in the three weeks they were together, but it put a smile on both of their faces.

Ruby saw she was taking her to the third level, up to the back corner where Ruby had been scolding herself before Weiss came to her. "What are we doing here?" Ruby asked innocently. She had a few ideas but she didn't know what to expect.

Weiss pulled out a chair for her after looking around to make sure it was private up there. Not many students came to this section, few were interested in the books hidden up here. "Sit," Weiss commanded.

Ruby took seat with a puzzled expression while Weiss sat at an angle on the seat to her left. This hadn't been what Ruby was expecting. "What's this about, Weiss?" A dozen things went through her head. _Is she breaking up with me?_ That idea stuck and threatened to take root.

"We need to talk about what happened on the mission, Ruby."

Ruby let out a small groan. She had to talk so much about it with Ozpin and Goodwitch, not to mention Team JNPR's questioning. "Weiss I've gone over that so many times with so many people, you know what happened, you were there, right behind me."

Weiss made her point right away. "But I wasn't behind you and that's what bothers me."

Sudden realization washed over Ruby, she sat up straight when the dots connected in her head. "Weiss I know you're mad about what I did but we can't change that, _and,_ " she said emphasizing. "It was the right choice to make."

"I know, and I wanted say that, well, I'm sorry." Weiss hung her head a bit. "I was letting my emotions cloud my judgment, and I shouldn't have let that happen. I let the line between the battlefield and here," she gestured around and between her and Ruby. "Fizzle and vanish for a moment." She took Ruby's hand. "I'm sorry."

Ruby gave her a knowing smile. "Weiss I don't care about that." That wasn't the answer Weiss had been expecting, she looked shocked. "I trust you, on the field and in here. I know even if you don't like a choice I make, you'll follow through and we can always talk about it later. Don't let it worry you, if Blake was there instead of rushing into combat, I would've taken you with me."

Weiss smiled at that. It was good hearing how Ruby had felt, that she really hadn't thought heads or tails of it actually. Weiss felt a little silly for letting it get to her.

"Now come here," Ruby said softly, standing with her arms out for a hug.

Weiss got up and embraced the shorter girl. Her scarlet head rested against Weiss's chest, and Weiss's head against the top of hers. "You know it's quiet private up here," Weiss whispered into Ruby's ear.

Ruby smiled as Weiss pushed the younger girl against one of the book shelves. She placed one arm around her waist and another on her face, pulling them together for a kiss. It was deep and passionate. When Weiss tried to maneuver her tongue in Ruby gladly let it enter. Their tongues touched and danced together. The earned Weiss a small moan from Ruby.

Weiss ran her hand on Ruby's face down her back, she took a gamble and cupped it on the scarlet girl's butt. Ruby gladly welcomed this and hiked her leg up, wrapping it around Weiss. Weeks of pent up passion and emotion were coming out. They moaned softly as they continued their kissing, Weiss squeezing the younger girls perfectly shaped butt.

The two didn't notice nor did they stop when Blake dropped a book she was holding. The black haired girl quickly scooped up her belongings and burst out as quietly and quickly as she could. She wasn't sure what she just saw, she was so completely surprised. When the intertwined pair didn't notice her she decided it better to leave. She felt like the whole world was going crazy around her.

Sun was waiting down on the lower level for her. He surprised her when they first started dating how not only he was literate, but he loved to read as much as Blake did. He was thumbing through an old Hunter Action novel when Blake stormed down to him. She looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked with concern for his girlfriend.

"Not here," she said, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him out.

"Alright, alright," he said, freeing himself and wrapping an arm around Blake's waist.

Outside she led him over to a bench. A fountain trickled nearby. It was a statue of a golden eagle flying freely. She always thought a water fountain of a bird was kind of backwards.

"I saw Weiss with her tongue in Ruby's mouth." She was blunt and to the point. Sun certainly didn't miss it.

"Okay, so what?" He asked. He didn't understand why she was freaking out over this.

" _So what?_ " she hissed. "Think about it."

He tossed the issue in his head for a moment, but he wasn't coming up with anything solid, unless… "You're angry they didn't tell you?" He shook his head. "If it makes you feel any better it's only been for a couple of weeks."

She looked at him like Sun had betrayed the whole world to her. "No that doesn't make me feel any better," she reeled in her emotions. Not wanting to freak out like Yang would. "How do you even know? And why wouldn't they tell me? We promised each other."

Sun embraced his girlfriend. He was trying to calm her as he spoke. "I ran into Weiss as she was freaking out trying to find Ruby. She cold shouldered Neptune. I just put two and two together. Weiss hasn't been known to go out of her way for Ruby before."

Blake felt kind of stupid for not seeing it. She hadn't seen the signs, but she felt like she should have.

"Now look at the way you're acting," he said.

"What about it?" she asked.

"If you can't handle it now, how can you be sure you could handle it when they tell you?"

He was right. That didn't make her feel any better but Sun was right. She knew they would come around and tell her when they were comfortable, and with everything being so stressful, she guessed it shouldn't matter right now. "You're right."

"I know; I surprise myself sometimes."  
That got a laugh out of Blake. Those were rare so he took it with glee. "You're a lot wiser than you give yourself credit for, Mr. Sun," she said prodding his chest. She let out a sigh and leaned against it.

"I have my moments." He lifted her by the chin and kissed planted a kiss on her lips.

Weiss pulled her head back to look at Ruby. They were both in full blush now, their faces as red as Ruby's hood. Somehow Ruby had ended up with both legs wrapped around Weiss's waist, she was holding her up by the younger girl's rear and with support from the bookshelf.

Silently they rearranged themselves so they were standing by themselves. Ruby awkwardly held one of her arms with the other. "So what would you call us?" She asked shyly.

Weiss hadn't really thought about it. "Well since we're dating I don't really know," she said.

Ruby lit up. "We are dating though?" She asked.

"Of course, silly," Weiss said, giving the scarlet haired girl one more kiss on the cheek. "We should probably get back to the room though, I only meant to pick up a book and no doubt Yang is wondering why you aren't back from class."

Ruby smiled. "That's okay, it was worth it," she said. She gave Weiss a pinch on the butt before setting off.

"Hey!" Weiss said in surprise.

"It's only fair if you get to do it to me," Ruby said, taking the Heiress's hand.

 **RWBY is the sole property of Rooster Teeth Productions**

 **Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it. As always please message me or review if you have suggestions, comments, or whatever. Thank you for your support.**

 **-Juliet Hotel**


	6. Chapter 6: Growing Suspicions

RWBY: A Different Route, White Roses Bloom

Chapter 6- Growing Suspicions

Over the next few weeks Team RWBY fell into the pattern of school life at Beacon. Most of their classes were with each other and without Professor Ozpin looking over their shoulders anymore they had more time together. He had been very thorough in his investigation of their scouting mission. They supposed it was from lessons learned very recently at the Festival.

Even with things running much smoother for the team, Ruby and Weiss still hadn't come out to their friends. They weren't worried about Blake so much as they were Yang. Yang was fiercely protective of Ruby, and had an ill temper towards Weiss. It wasn't hard to maintain cover, but the found it more and more difficult to maintain the relationship between Yang and Weiss as a cost.

Blake had seen the two in the library's upper floors weeks ago. She decided not to say anything and confront them. Sun had advised her not to and she actually thought it was pretty decent advice. Instead she was beginning to pick up on Ruby and Weiss's visual cues between each other. It was subtle, but knowing that they were a couple now, Blake could easily see when they were trying to get time alone. She tried to play her part in staying out of the room for their sake.

Now that she knew why Weiss was so mean to Ruby and that it was actually an act, she even tried her best to keep things cool between her and Ruby's partner/ It was hard, and Yang had confided on more than one occasion that she wanted to throw Weiss out of their window. Thankfully each time Blake stepped out of her solitary comfort zone and talked her down and into seeing that Weiss was only looking out for Ruby. She didn't see it that way, but Blake tried each time none the less.

Today was a bright and sunny summer day. It was nearing the fall solstice. Yang was heading out with Neptune into town.

"Are you sure any of you guys don't want to come?" Yang asked. She seemed like she was looking for a line so they wouldn't think it was them going on a date.

"No I have plans with Sun later," Blake said through her book. "But I'm sure we'll catch up tonight."

"Yeah just go have fun, Yang," Ruby said from the top of her bunk. She was propped up on her elbows reading a weaponsmith magazine. "I'd hate to be the third wheel on your bike."

Yang flushed red at the comment. Blake and Weiss both snickered. "Ruby, it's not like that!" She exclaimed. "You could bring, uhh," she was shooting in the dark. "Weiss!"

Ruby felt her heart skip a beat. _Did Yang know?_

Weiss spoke up. "Oh no, Ruby and I aren't going to stand by while you two catch a _private moment_." Ruby couldn't help but smile at the comment.

"Fine!" Yang said as she walked out. "But we aren't dating!" She set off to the second floor to find her not date for the day. As far as any of the other three girls knew they weren't together, but it was fun to poke at the eldest girl.

"So when are you and Sun heading out?" Ruby asked from above.

Blake stole a glance at the girl. "Eager to have the room to yourself?" They still hadn't told her their secret yet, but Blake wanted them to.

Ruby felt her face go red. "It's just so cute to see you and Sun being more open about each other," she quickly spurt out in an attempt to cover her trail.

Blake wished Ruby had caught the irony in that. Weiss ended up speaking up instead. "Not everyone wants to broadcast their relationship, Ruby," she said in a lecturing tone. Blake new she was trying to subtly signal her partner.

The cat eared girl decided to take a shot in the dark. "You know if you two have anything to tell me you can, right?"

Both girls at up in their bunk. Ruby hopped down. "What could we possibly need to tell you?" Ruby asked. Weiss looked like she was about to panic. Blake knew the heiress hated being caught off guard.

"Well I noticed you two have been going to the library a lot, are you working on a project?" She asked, trying to steer them the way she wanted to.

"Well it's just easier to study at the library, it's nice having all of that content right there to access," Weiss said attempting to put up a shield. It was too weak for Blake.

"I heard the content on the third floor isn't very useful for most classes." She hit home with that shot.

Both Weiss and Ruby blushed. They stole glances at each other. Neither knew what to say.

Blake was very satisfied. Even if she didn't confirm anything she didn't already knew, she made sure they suspected she knew it. "Oh well, I guess if either of you need help on your project you'll come to me, like we promised." It wasn't quite what the promise was, but they caught her meaning.

Weiss stood up next to Ruby. She leaned in and they whispered something she couldn't hear back and forth to each other. At last they looked decided.

Weiss spoke for the couple. "We're partners," she said awkwardly.

Blake raised an eyebrow but didn't bother looking up from her book. "Well yeah, you two have been a pair since our trials in the Emerald Forest." She knew what they meant.

"No, not like that," Ruby said, she took the lead. "We've been dating for six weeks now, we're a couple."

Blake looked over to see Weiss had taken Ruby's hand. They both looked terrified. They wanted to know what Blake would think so desperately, she could see it. In fact, she could practically feel it. She gave the couple a knowing smile, and a smile that said she was happy. She was happy for them, but also happy they finally told her. "I was wondering how long it would take for you two to tell me," she said.

"How did you know?" Weiss asked. She was so puzzled.

"I saw you a few weeks ago when I was at the library. Not many students go up to the third level." She shrugged her shoulders. "Sun told me he had already put two and two together, he's the reason I didn't force it out of you earlier."

Ruby looked like she was on the verge of tears. Neither of them believed how well Blake was taking this. Weiss put an arm around her partner's shoulders to comfort her. "Please don't be mad at us, Blake. We were going to say something sooner, but it just never felt like the right moment," Weiss said, speaking for the couple.

Blake put her hands up defensively and to show them she meant no harm. "Easy you two, I'm not mad. I'm just happy you finally told me." She tried giving them another warm smile. The pair sat down on Weiss's bed. The held each other while they thought of what to say next. Blake spoke before they had a chance too though. "Just remember, with how you two have been concealing yourselves, I doubt Yang will take this lightly. She's been taking everything you two say to each other very personally. Especially you Miss Schnee."

They both nodded. Weiss spoke again. "I just hope we can find a peaceful way to break the news to her," she said in a soft tone. She was truly frightened by the prospect. Yang was the closest family Ruby had, she was worried she would try and separate them.

"It's just a suggestion, but ease out of your act. If you stop with it, it may calm Yang down a lot." The two nodded in agreement at their friend's idea. It was simple and easy enough. "Now, would you two like to go out to dinner with Sun and I?"

"Dinner?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, we were going to go with Scarlet and his friend, but that fell through. Why don't you two come along?" She raised a crooked smile. "It'll give you two a chance to be a couple in public without being seen. As a bonus you get to see Sun struggle in a tie."

The couple giggled at that. Seeing Sun in a tie at the last dance had been hilarious. He didn't understand what formal meant, but he had put the effort forth with a nice tie at least. Ruby gave Weiss a confirming smile before they spoke. "We'd love too," Weiss said for the pair. It seemed that while Ruby led the force, Weiss was the voice of their partnership.

Later that evening the three girls went to meet Sun outside his room. They all had on their short dresses. Blake surprised them even more by telling them it was both a fancy and rather private restaurant. The tables were hidden from each other's views and it normally called for formal wear.

Sun came out with a surprise for all of them. He had actually buttoned up his shirt. It was a nice black dress shirt at that. He had a yellow tie on, and keeping with his character, he still had on his torn jeans. Blake sighed and muttered something about some things never changing.

"Oh I'm so excited!" Ruby squealed. She practically crushed Weiss's hand in a death grip.

A short while later they were all at the restaurant enjoying each other's company. They had just ordered when an unexpected pair joined them at their table. Yang and Neptune sat down between Ruby and Blake. Given Blake's expression she wasn't expecting this. Ruby and Weiss stealthily separated themselves from each other, they put a good two and a half feet in between each other. Blake felt a twinge of guilt. The two girls had been enjoying their time as a couple. She didn't know Yang and Neptune would show up.

"Sorry we're late guys, we got Sun's message while we were on the other side of Vale," Yang said. She unwittingly painted Blake's target.

Blake elbowed Sun in his soft kidneys. "He didn't tell us you'd be joining us."

"I thought of it last minute," he said through grit teeth.

"Ruby!" Yang exclaimed, apparently unaware her younger sister was there. In fairness, the restaurant was dimly lit. It was meant for couples. "How did Blake drag you out here?" She had definitely seen Weiss, but didn't say anything to her.

"Oh you know, she said it wouldn't be as awkward as a date with you and Neptune," she said trying to laugh a little. She held her left arm with her right, clearly uncomfortable.

"Well I'm sorry Weiss had to be your date," she said with a smile. It wasn't meant caustically.

"Hey now!" Weiss said back. "At least I have manners," she huffed.

"That's true," Sun said, nodding at Neptune. "Blue hair, here doesn't know how to treat a lady or a fork." The comment was so ridiculous it managed to pry a laugh from everyone. Sun had a way of relaxing the whole party when he was around.

The rest of the night went relatively smoothly. Doing as Blake said, Weiss and Ruby didn't put on their act. Instead they just acted like the friends they truly were. They didn't broadcast their relationship in anyway, but Yang stayed silent most of the night. The White and Red couple didn't notice it, but Blake caught an odd look in Yang's eyes. She was watching them closely.

At the end of the night they all walked back to the dorms together, seeing as how they all lived in the same building. Blake and Sun were up front with Ruby and Weiss in the back. Yang had taken Neptune's hand, which neither party minded at all. It seemed like they were getting along pretty well.

Weiss slowed her pace so the two would put some distance between the rest of their friends. "Ruby, I don't like the way your sister was watching us tonight."

"I'm sure it was nothing," Ruby said brushing away her partner's fears. "She just isn't used to seeing us like this. You know? Not… hurting each other."

Weiss nodded in agreement, but she still wasn't sure. It didn't feel right. To her it felt like Yang was only getting angrier. "If you say so, love," she muttered.

"What was that?" Ruby squeaked with a smile.

Weiss hadn't realized what she had said. "Love," she said again with a smile. She looked to make sure the other couples weren't looking. They had disappeared around a corner. Weiss pulled Ruby in for a deep kiss. They held it as long as they could, knowing when it was released they'd have to hurry back to the group. "You're my love," she said again.

"And you're mine," Ruby said softly, gripping the heiress's hands tightly.

 **Thank you for reading my story and as always feel free to review and message me. Next time will be a trip back to the action and a side step into the adventure.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth Productions**

 **-Hotel Juliet**


	7. Chapter 7: Internal Conflict, pt 1

RWBY: A Different Route, White Roses Bloom

Chapter 7- Internal Conflict, pt. 1

School started early in the week for them, their first class on Monday was Sparring with Professor Goodwitch. Every girl enjoyed the class and it gave them ample opportunity to vent out any stress or tension. Even Blake who liked to remain quiet and unseen jumped to the challenge when she was picked.

Blake and Ruby had started out first and we're already on their way there. That left Yang and Weiss to themselves in their dorm room. "Yang, are you almost ready?" Weiss called through their bathroom door. Weiss didn't want to be rude and leave her behind. She didn't get along with Yang but they were still friends to some degree.

Yang swung the door open. "All set," she said shooting Weiss a set of nonchalant finger guns. "Thanks for waiting." She had on her combat outfit, ready to fight.

Weiss smiled and nodded as they set out. "I'd hate to leave anyone behind," she thought briefly of when she had to carry Yang out of that village a month and a half ago.

Yang was lost in her own thoughts though and didn't hear the white haired girl. "Hey, listen," she began. "While we're away from the other two, I think we need to have a serious talk."

Weiss didn't like the way that sounded at all. _Did she find out about Ruby and I? Was is obvious at dinner? Oh no, no, no._ "Of course, what is it?"

"It's about how you've been treating, Ruby." Yang said coolly.

Weiss felt internally relieved. "Oh, it's not what you thi-"

Yang cut her off with a raised hand. "When I saw you two at dinner I was really worried about how you two had been acting." The blond haired girl continued. "You were so friendly. Why would you act like that then? Why can't you just pretend to be nice to Ruby all of the time?"

 _That was it, Yang thought I was pretending._ "Yang, you've got it all wrong, I'm not pretending," Weiss said. She was trying not to sound like she was pleading.

"I don't care," Yang said bluntly. "I am sick and tired of how you have been treating my sister. I don't care if Ruby tells me it's fine. It isn't. I see and hear what you say. I see how it affects her and I'm done with that. Period."

Weiss didn't say anything else. This was a mess. She and Ruby had already planned on cutting the act, but Yang was making it a hostile situation. She had to tell Ruby. Weiss was actually a little scared. _What if we cut it and she still doesn't believe us? Ruby's my best friend. More than that she's my love. Who are you to decide you know what we are, Yang?_ Weiss didn't voice her thoughts. They walked the rest of the way to sparring in silence.

At the training arena Weiss caught Ruby before she walked in. She grabbed the younger girl by the arm and pulled her off to the side. Weiss didn't notice, but Yang saw and stormed into the class. A quick glance around and they were alone. "Ruby, Yang is seriously mad at me," Weiss said. A hint of fear in her voice.

"What happened?" Ruby questioned. She couldn't see why.

"She talked to me about how we've been treating each other, you know for our cover, and she's fed up with it."

Ruby gave her a puzzled look. "So did you try explaining it?"

"Yes, but she wouldn't have any of it. She just cut me off and demanded we stop, or I don't even know what." The heiress was trying not to freak out about this.

"It'll be fine, Weiss, let me talk to her."

"She said she doesn't care what you say, she knows what she sees."

Ruby let out a deep sigh. "Let's just get to class." She gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll deal with this, don't worry."

Inside Ruby sat next to Yang. "Yang you need to get off of Weiss's back," she said.

"Ruby, I have the situation under control, I'm not going to let her treat you like garbage anymore." Yang was clearly fuming.

"Yang, please listen," she pleaded to her older sister.

"Look, Ruby," Yang stared her down, her eyes flashing to red. "I don't care what Weiss told you to say, I'm done with this. Period."

The last thing Yang saw was Ruby stalk away. She saw she was clearly hurt, but she only blamed Weiss for that. _Who else could possibly be hurting my sister?_ She didn't even consider herself. She thought she was looking out for her little sister.

The class was called to silence when Professor Goodwitch walked in. "Welcome students, I'm sure we're all very excited to be here." She made a quick look over the seats to make sure everyone was there. "Since we're all here let's get started right away!" She gave a quick look over her roster. "Ruby Rose, you'll be the first up! Pick your opponent."

Ruby pulled herself out of her pouting. She enjoyed fighting at least. She honestly wished she could live life on the battlefield. "Umm, I, uhh, I pick Nora," she said. "I pick Nora."

The orange haired girl popped up with excitement. "Yes, yes, yes, I'd love to spar with you, Ruby!" Before anyone could say anything she was out of her seat and down in the arena. Her semblance wasn't speed, but her hyperactivity gave even Ruby's a challenge.

Ruby made it down to the arena shortly after Nora. The extended their weapons and tapped the ends before jumping back to the starting positions. Ruby gave a Weiss a quick smile, but that quickly vanished into a frown when she saw her love staring off. She seemed lost in her thoughts and hurt. That made Ruby feel bad.

"Begin!"

Ruby jumped out of her thoughts as fast as she jumped away from a lightning quick attack from Nora. The orange haired girl was giggling with joy as she launched round after round of dust shells at Ruby. The scarlet haired girl couldn't get a position to save her life. With Nora shelling her she had jump and dart across the field avoiding her. There was no way she could use _Crescent Rose_ in its rifle form. Instead she opted to close the distance. At a certain point Nora would have to switch to melee, her shelling was dangerous to both of them after all.

Ruby darted forward on a diagonal path, each time she cornered to change direction she burst off at incredible speed. Rose petals fell in her wake. Ruby closed the distance and pulled back to sweep Nora. With a broad sweep the orange haired girl would have little room to maneuver. Much to Ruby's surprise she was waiting though. Nora hand changed _Manghild_ into its hammer form and launcher herself over Ruby.

Ruby was moving too swiftly and there was nowhere for her to push herself off of. Nora timed it perfectly and landed behind her, swinging _Manghild_ around and catching Ruby in the side. She was sent flying and crashed into the wall of the circular arena. Ruby let out a painful groan as she tried to roll over.

"Match!" Professor Goodwitch called out. "Good session you two, thought next time Miss Rose, you shouldn't charge directly at such an eager young enemy. You may be the speed, but Miss Valkyrie… is hyperactive enough to see you."

Ruby took the lesson to heart, but she didn't care just then. She was hurting greatly. Her aura took all of the damage, but it left her exhausted. Had her aura been down she doubted her ribs would be in the same positions they liked to be in.

Nora came and helped the scarlet haired girl up. She pulled one of Ruby's arms over her shoulder and helped carry her off. It wasn't anything serious. "Thank you for the fight," Nora whispered. Ruby just smiled back. Her thoughts were with Weiss.

"Next, Yang Xiao Long! Choose your opponent."

Ruby had just gotten seated. A wave of dread washed over her. She knew who Yang would pick. Everyone on Team RWBY did. She looked shocked. Yang looked over to Ruby first. Undoubtedly, Yang saw her the sorrowful look on Ruby's face as the same from early, and assumed it was because of Weiss. Weiss hadn't even watched Ruby's match and was still zoned out in her own thoughts.

"I pick Weiss Schnee," Yang said loudly.

"Oh no," was all Ruby could say. A dozen different possibilities rushed through her head. _If Weiss wins, it'll only further Yang's angry. If Yang wins, she's going to break Weiss._ She felt fear for her girlfriend.

"Miss Schnee and Miss Xiao Long, down to the arena then," Professor Goodwitch said, not looking up from her datapad for a moment.

The two girls met in the center of the ring. Weiss attempted to touch her rapier to one of Yang's gauntlets, but Yang pulled it back. She took her paces back and after a frown Weiss did the same. She realized what was about to happen.

"Begin," Goodwitch shouted.

Weiss stole a look at Ruby before drawing her posture. She held her sword at length and bolted forth towards Yang with her semblance. Yang wasn't waiting for her though. She rushed up to meet the girl and threw a punch to the ground. Bricks and pieces of the floor broke apart and Weiss lost her balance. She fell forward past Yang. As she did the blond haired girl spun around and delivered a well-placed strike to the center of Weiss's back.

Weiss yelped in pain. Her aura took most of the blow but it still stung fiercely. If her aura had been down it would've broken her spine. She rolled before she had the chance to land face first and ended up on her feet. Spinning around to face her enemy she was immediately met by a fury of strikes from Yang. Weiss did everything she could to block the blows, but even as quick as she was, and as accurate as she was, Yang's fury was breaking down her defense.

Yang struck out one final time. This time though she grabbed Weiss's wrist with her opposite hand when she went to block. She gave the heiress's wrist a twist. Weiss stifled a cry of pain as both her weapon popped out of her hand and her wrist cracked. Yang had no mercy.

Ruby stole a glance at the monitors and saw her girlfriend's aura level was dropping rapidly. She didn't have much left. Yang on the other hand was still nearly full. She practically bit through her lip with worry.

Yang brought her fists up. She launched a series of savage blows against Weiss. The heiress didn't have enough strength or focus to summon her glyphs. After six strikes her aura faded in a flash. Yang wasn't down though. She disengaged her gauntlets dust shells and struck Weiss as hard as she could muster in the side of the white haired girls head.

Ruby heard the sickening _thwack_ as Yang struck Weiss one final time. She saw that her girlfriend's aura had dropped a mere second before. Either Yang didn't or she had been counting on it. Weiss jerked to the ground, being launched a good dozen feet by the force of Yang's unassisted punch. It was all Ruby could do not to cry out in terror. She held her hand to her mouth in disbelief.


	8. Chapter 8: Internal Conflict, pt 2

RWBY: A Different Route, White Roses Bloom

Chapter 8- Internal Conflict, pt. 2

"Weiss!" Ruby cried out. Seeing her partner sprawled out motionless was too much. The entire room was silent. Even Yang seemed to take a step back, unsure of what she just did. Ruby's focus turned to her older step-sister. "Yang what's wrong with you?" She cried out in anger.

Blake tried to grab Ruby but she was to quick. The scarlet haired girl jumped the barrier into the arena pit. She darted to the scene, rose petals in her wake. _Crescent Rose_ was already deployed, she swung out at Yang. The older girl hadn't seen her younger sister coming. Ruby swept he scythe catching Yang in the middle. She sent her sister flying with the force of the hit. Yang slammed into the circular wall of the arena pit. He aura flashed and faded as she slumped to the ground.

"Enough!" Professor Goodwitch commanded. The arena was already ominously quiet, but she set the mood in stone. With a wave of her wand and a flick of her wrist she mended the damage to the small stadium. "Someone call for the campus medics!" Without hesitation Juane was on his scroll. Pyrrha had hopped down as well as Blake. She ran over to help Yang to her feet while Pyrrha helped Ruby with Weiss.

"She's bleeding," Ruby shouted out to Professor Goodwitch. She felt Weiss around, trying to remember what their medical classes had taught them. She immediately found the source on Weiss's skull, where Yang had delivered her final blow. It wasn't much but it was still bleeding.

They only had to wait a few minutes before the medics arrived. They bandaged Weiss and had her on a stretcher in half a minute.

Yang approached her younger sister quietly. Ruby turned and Yang was greeted with the fiercest glare the scarlet headed girl could muster. "Don't you dare say a word, Yang Xiao Long." The menace in Ruby's voice was so out of character it alone stopped Yang dead.

They walked in silence back from the campus medical facility. In reality it was Beacon's own hospital for Hunters and Huntresses of all levels. Yang had gone back to their room. Ruby had done a number one her with that blow and she also couldn't stand under Ruby's vengeful gaze. That raptor like gaze had been replaced by tearful worry. Blake followed Ruby close on her heels, giving her enough room to breathe, but letting her know she wasn't alone.

They ascended up to their room in silence. Ruby didn't even give Yang the courtesy of a glance. She went straight to Weiss's bed and collapsed on it. Tears she had held in since the hospital poured out. She smothered herself face into Weiss's pillow, trying to hide her worries and fears.

Yang got up to say something but Blake stopped her. Blake forced the blond haired girl to sit. She stood in front of her like an angry mother. Blake never thought she'd be the one setting one of their teammates straight. She had normally been the cause for trouble herself. "Now you better explain yourself, and quick," she snapped.

Yang studied Blake's facial expressions before moving her eyes to her heartbroken sister. "I was just trying to set Weiss straight," she said. Choking back her own emotions and confusion.

"By knocking her unconscious and doing who knows what else to her?" Blake shot back quickly. The doctors had said their white haired friend was definitely concussed and had a lot of bruising elsewhere. It was too early to tell how severe it was. Ruby told them to call her right away if she woke up.

"I was tired of her bullying Ruby!" Yang said attempting to defend her actions. "I was tired of seeing my sisters heart break every time they said something to each other! The last thing I saw before I went into that ring was Weiss pulling Ruby aside and Ruby coming back head hung low, miserable!" She was getting angry, but she wasn't sure if it was at herself or Weiss.

"She was upset with you!" Blake shot back.

Yang instantly remembered how she so easily dismissed Ruby. _What did I do? Oh God, what did I do to Ruby? What did I do to Weiss?_ Her head was flooding with painful realization.

"Ruby, I'm so sorry," she pleaded to her younger sister.

Ruby didn't move, she just continued to cry into her girlfriend's pillow.

"Ruby, please forgive me, I didn't mean to hurt you, I didn't mean to go that far with Weiss," she said. Her emotional barriers were starting to crack and it shown in her voice.

Ruby sat up, teary-eyed she gave Yang a death stare. "Being sorry doesn't change what happened, Yang," she cried through tears. "My girlfriend is in the hospital and it's your fault!"

" _Girlfriend?_ " Yang asked, she was completely lost now.

"Yes, you dolt!" Ruby yelled. "My girlfriend is the hospital because you can't control you temper and listen to me!" Ruby buried her face back in her pillow. She realized she just told Yang what was happening between them but she didn't care. Her love was lying in a hospital bed.

Yang tried to speak but she couldn't. She looked for Blake for a life line but she offered none. She was still in a mess of confusion about Ruby just told her, but she fully realized what she had done now. "Oh my God," she muttered at herself. "I'm a monster." She took off out of the room. Neither of the other two girls went after her.

Yang ran as fast as she could manage. She put all her effort towards propelling her body forward. She had to get to the hospital. She felt so terrible. She knew there was nothing she could do to make things right at the moment, but the least she could do was go and be there with her friend, her friend who she had so painfully misjudged. Halfway there she detoured to pick something up. Something small with a little bit of meaning she hoped.

Ruby jumped at her scroll when it rang. She answered through stifled fits of crying. "Hello?" She sounded weak. Her face lit up a little. Sudden hope appeared on her face.

Blake was already up. "Is she awake?"

Ruby just nodded happily. Her tears of sadness replaced by a few of joy. She led them out and to the hospital. It had been hours since Yang had left. She was still angry at her sister, but she was coming back around. She didn't know where Yang went, but she knew she liked to ride her bike when she was angry at herself. She hoped that was what she was doing.

It only took them a short while to get to the hospital. They walked in and were directed right away to Weiss's room. They pushed the door open to a shocking surprise. Ruby was speechless. Yang was sitting in a small chair next to Weiss's bed. It looked like the two had been talking since Weiss woke.

Weiss's face lit up as soon as she saw Ruby. She gave her scarlet haired girlfriend the biggest smile Ruby had seen her do, considering her serious demeanor that was something special. She then changed back to as sly and personal one. "Ruby, I'm so happy to see you," she said. Her voice sounded weak.

Ruby practically jumped onto Weiss and gave her the tightest hug she could possibly manage. "Oh Weiss I was so worried!" She squeaked in her honey-sweet voice. "Are you okay? What did the doctors say?"

Weiss pushed the younger girl away so she could speak. "I'm fine now, Ruby, they said I have to stay in the room to recover tomorrow, but that I should be fine after that. They said I was very lucky the blow to my head didn't so anymore." She smiled when she saw how relieved Ruby was.

Ruby's attention turned to her older sister. "Yang what are you doing here?" She asked. She was genuinely puzzled by her elder sister's appearance.

"I don't know what's happening between you two," Yang started. "But I know you'll tell me when you feel comfortable. I needed to apologize to Weiss, and I just feel terrible about this whole mess. I'm sorry, Ruby." She pulled her younger sister into a bear hug. "I'm going to do what I can to make this okay… and to be understanding about what you two tell me, when you do tell me that is." Yang felt uncomfortable about the whole situation. Everything had rushed in upon her at once and she didn't really know what to think of any of it just yet.

Blake and Yang went to sign out Weiss, giving them a moment of privacy. Ruby just hugged Weiss again, as hard as she could. "I was so worried."

"I'm sorry, Ruby," Weiss said, running one hand through her girlfriend's hair. "Yang and I talked it out, I didn't tell her we were dating, but it sounds like you did."

Ruby blushed in embarrassment. "I may have said it when I was yelling at Yang," she said quietly ashamed.

"It's okay," Weiss's smile disarmed Ruby. She felt better seeing her. She gave her a passionate kiss. "I love you, Ruby Rose."

Ruby couldn't control her smile. "I love you too, Weiss Schnee," she said just before giving her girlfriend another passionate kiss.

 **Hello all, thank you very much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. I'm trying to make Ruby and Weiss's relationship a subfocus of conflict in the group, with it playing out around more serious issues. Like Yang beating the life out of Weiss! As always thank you and please feel free to comment, review, and message me.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth Productions**

 **-Hotel Juliet**


	9. Chapter 9: A New Arrival

**I normally don't do pretext, but this case is different. This is a lemon chapter. The first section isn't, but the second escalates. So if that isn't what you were looking for, read the first few paragraphs then the last two or three of the second section. For everyone else, please enjoy. I am by no means an expert on writing scenes like this.**

RWBY: A Different Route, White Roses Bloom

Chapter 9- A New Arrival

Ashe Windhund walked as casually as she could through the Beacon courtyard without trying to look nervous. On one hand, she was a new student at a new school. She had dreams of becoming a Huntress as a child, though she never thought much of it. She didn't go to a combat academy like most of the other soldiers or students. She was absolutely excited to be in a place like Beacon.

On the other hand, she was terrified people would find out who she was. Well, it wasn't important who a nobody who grew up in the poor parts of Vacuo. She thought of herself as a common enough breed. She was more worried people would find out who she worked for. He mistress made it very clear she wasn't allowed to tell anyone who she worked for, and to do more than her best to keep it secret.

Cinder had made it very clear. She would work for her and Cinder would allow her to go to Beacon. She had saved Ashe from a house fire that summer and felt ever in debt to the woman. She didn't know much about her, but she said she was at the heart of a revolution for freedom. Ashe was grateful to work for her. Even though Cinder told her the people who ran Beacon were evil at heart, she said it would do her wonders to learn there.

Ashe easily passed the entrance tests. She wasn't sure how she did it. Everything about combat just seemed to flow naturally for her. When she told Cinder she applauded the girl, thought she felt she was holding something back from her. Ashe didn't worry, Cinder knew what was best for her. She said they couldn't communicate directly any longer though, and that they'd only speak through third parties or dead drops. She was in enemy territory now.

"Hey, hello!" A male voice called to her.

She turned to see a boy dressed in a black hoody with blue jeans on. He wore smart looking white armor over he hoody and arms. "Hey, are you one of the new students? I'm Jaune, I'm here to guide you."

Ashe smiled. At least the people here were helpful. She wondered if everyone was evil here, or if it was just the heads of the academy. "Hello, Jaune," she said in a quiet tone. "My name is Ashe." She was naturally shy.

"It's nice to meet you." He shook her hand with a firm grip when he reached her. "I remember my first time here, my friend Ruby and I got lost on our first day."

 _Ruby._ That name stuck though Ashe wasn't sure why. "Well I'm glad they have you helping us newbies. I get so nervous." She gave the older student a small smile.

He motioned for her to follow him. "Here I'll bring you to the master hall, there's just a few more straggling in, so we want to hurry." Ashe hurried after him. She was so glad he was there to guide her.

"So where do the new students stay?" She asked curiously. She was carrying two small bags. She didn't own much. Jaune offered to take one but she denied.

"You'll see; you don't get your dorm assignments until you know your teams."

"Teams?" she was a little concerned. She didn't exactly work well with other people. Rather she didn't socialize well. Growing up in the poor areas of Vacuo she had learned to avoid most people. They were only looking for trouble.

"Yeah don't be nervous. It's scary at first, but you'll learn to love whoever you get partnered and teamed up with."

"Oh, okay," was all she said. She wasn't sure why, but his half-baked explanation provided her with some level of comfort.

Ruby peek through the door to their dorm room. _Perfect, Yang and Blake are out._ The two had said they were going into town with Sun and Neptune. They offered for Weiss and Ruby to come, but they said they'd rather stay at home and rest. It had been a long week since the incident in the arena. Weiss was fully recovered now though.

No one was in their room. Ruby shut the door behind her and got to work. She pulled out Yang's speaker system and hooked up her scroll to it, going through until she found a song she found rather romantic, she also set up the project function and found a romantic movie for them, a sob story about a many risking his life and all he had for his wife. There was an action sequence in it too, which Ruby picked just for herself. She pulled out some flimsy red sheets and hung them over the lights. The room was instantly cast in a dim red glow. Lastly the red haired girl pulled out a collection of white roses she had bought early that say in town at a small florist shop. She found them perfect. Ruby expertly placed them on the desk and other flat surfaces before making a small trail from the door to their bunk.

Now all she had to do was wait for her best friend and love to return. Weiss had run into Vale earlier with Pyrrha. They hadn't told Ruby what for but she didn't really mind. She was sure it either wasn't important enough or that she would tell her all about it when she got back. Either way the thought of spending the evening with just Weiss was making it difficult for Ruby to stay still. She counted every minute.

Finally, their door creaked open part way. Ruby had fallen into a short doze and shook herself awake. She was laying on Weiss's bed. From inside she heard what sounded like Pyrrha saying goodbye to Weiss. She thought she also heard her say something about good luck. _That's strange_ , Ruby thought. _What would she be needing luck for?_

Ruby tried to hold her excitement in. Weiss opened the door the rest of the way and walked in. Ruby had turned off the lights, so all she saw was the glow from the scroll ready to play the movie and music. Weiss hit the lights. She was greeted by the dim red glow Ruby had set in place. At first she looked confused. Then she put a hand to her mouth in astonishment when she saw the white roses everywhere. To compound on the surprise Ruby hit the music and sweet and slow melody filled the air.

Weiss absently dropped the bag she was carrying and knocked the door shut. "Ruby?" she said, not quite believing the wonderful surprise she had come into. "Did you do all of this?"

Ruby couldn't stay still any longer. She jumped out of Weiss's bed and ran up to give the girl a tight hug. "Yes!" She said gleefully. She held the white haired heiress's face in her hands and places a deep and passionate kiss on her lips. "I love you, Weiss," she whispered in the shocked girl's ear when they released.

"Oh my goodness," she muttered. "I love you too, Ruby." She gave her scarlet headed girlfriend another deep kiss. Before they could go any farther Weiss stopped her. She held a hand in between them "Wait, I got you something." She crouched down to pull a box out of the bag she had brought in. It was rather large, thought thin. She stood up and held it out to Ruby. "Well, open it," she said with a small smile. It was a special smile that Ruby had learned Weiss only gave her.

Returning a similar smile, Ruby suspiciously opened the box as Weiss held it. It was her turn to be surprised. Inside was a gorgeous scarlet and silver dress. It looked like her normal battle outfit, only longer and with a certain shine to it. Ruby didn't know much about clothing; her interest had been in weapons. Still, it spoke to her. She pulled out the dress and held it out against herself. "Weiss, what's this?" She asked frantically.

"I thought you might like to have another nice dress," Weiss said sweetly. "We don't go out often, but I think you deserve something as beautiful as you are."

Ruby felt her face blush with the compliment. It was probably one of the sweetest things she had heard. She truly thought the dress was beautiful too. Ruby couldn't hold herself in anymore. She leapt into Weiss's arms, wrapping both legs around the heiress's waist. She planted her lips firmly against Weiss's.

Weiss carried Ruby over to her bed as they continued to kiss. She was by no means as strong as Yang, but Ruby was light enough for her to hold with no problem. Plus, she got to grab Ruby's butt very firmly as a bonus. That was all more than fine by her standards.

She fell backwards so Ruby was on top of her. They hit the bed with a small grunt then went right back to where they were. Ruby invited her tongue into Weiss's mouth and the heiress gladly took it. Their tongues danced and touch as their hands ran over each other's bodies. Weiss squeezed Ruby's firm butt tightly with one hand. She loved the girls perfect rear. Ruby on the other hand ran a hand up under Weiss's shirt. She cupped one of her breasts much to Weiss's surprise. That was something new for them. Nonetheless Ruby earned herself a small moan from Weiss when she started playing with them and their sensitive spot.

"Ruby, I love you," Weiss said between kissing.

"I love you too, Weiss," Ruby said sensually. The girl was feeling more and more hot. She wasn't expecting the evening to go this way but it was. She certainly didn't want it to stop either.

Weiss unzipped Ruby's skirt and began working on her top. Ruby pulled back so she could have easier access. Likewise, Ruby pulled off the heiress's jacket and tossed it to the floor. As Weiss pulled off Ruby's skirt and top Ruby got her own skirt off as well. They were left in their under clothes, but even soon those pieces reunited with the rest of their outfits on the ground.

"Are you sure about this?" Weiss asked the younger girl. She wanted it, but it seemed rushed. They had only been together for barely two months at that point.

"Yes, Weiss, I do," she said confidently, kissing Weiss's neck. Weiss bit her lip. She liked that a lot. The younger girl made her way down to Weiss's breasts. She gently played with one while she worked her mouth on the other. This earned her another small set of moans from Weiss.

She looked up and gave her white haired lover a small wink before continuing her work with her mouth. Her hand that had been on her breasts, moved slowly down Weiss's body. She traced every detail along the way. Weiss bit her lip again, this time in anticipation. Finally, Ruby's hand found its destination. Weiss took a sharp breath in as Ruby slid herself into the girl. "I love you Weiss," she whispered into her ear.

Weiss mumbled it back through soft moans. "I love you too, Ruby." She took in another sharp breath as Ruby picked up speed. She kissed the girl all over her body as her hand worked Weiss to climax. Weiss let out with one final moan of satisfaction when she couldn't take it any longer.

She didn't miss a beat. Weiss pulled Ruby down by her shoulders and switched places with her. She had something more in mind for her scarlet haired lover. She gave Ruby a quick but powerful kiss before pulling her lovers legs apart. She kissed every part of Ruby's body on the way down. When she found her mark Ruby let out her breath she had been holding in anticipation.

Weiss kissed Ruby's womanhood before gently working her tongue to it. Ruby gave her a much louder moan than she had expected. This only drove Weiss on. Hearing her lover in pleasure fueled her. Weiss had never done anything like this before, but she didn't want to disappoint Ruby. With every sound coming from the scarlet haired girl, she sincerely doubted she was disappointed. Ruby came to climax faster than Weiss. The heiress felt her tighten up and her legs and abdomen clench. She kissed Ruby one last time there, this sent a thrilling chill up her lover's spine.

The two just lay there for a while. Holding each other in a warm embrace. Ruby finally spoke up. "That was amazing."

Weiss just smiled at first. She had enjoyed that much more than she thought she would. The whole thing happened on such impulse. Ruby hadn't planned for this and neither had Weiss, but here they were. Fully naked holding each other in a tight embrace after an experience neither of them hoped to forget.

After a short while longer they decided to clean up. They packed up their clothes in their proper places and took showers, putting their pajamas on. They curled up on Weiss's bed and decided to watch that movie Ruby had meant for them. They didn't get far before they both feel asleep.

A few hours later Yang and Blake came in laughing after a goodnight with their counterparts. They quickly hushed when they saw the two girls on Weiss's bed. The older one was holding the scarlet haired girl protectively. They looked at each other and made that they're-so-cute look. They had no idea what had happened hours before.

 **I sincerely hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. This along with the action sequence in Searching for Grimm have been my two favorite sections to write. Please feel free to comment, review, and message me if you'd like.**

 **Rooster Teeth Productions is the sole owner of RWBY**

 **-Hotel Juliet**


	10. Chapter 10: Hiding Among Us

**We're now returning to the regular half of our story. Thank you for staying with me thus far.**

RWBY: A Different Route, White Roses Bloom

Chapter 10- Hiding Among Us

Ruby jumped up and down with excitement. Team RWBY had been cleared to go on another mission for Beacon. She loved time in the field. Ruby knew if she could choose to she would spend her entire life on the field. Well, now she thought of another place she'd like to spend her time. That could wait though, missions for students weren't coming around as often while the situation with the White Fang was being assessed. Ruby thought with the open war it would mean more missions for students, she hadn't considered the numerous safety issued with that. Nonetheless, her team was going. They were six weeks in, her and Weiss had been together for two months, she had so much to be happy for.

"Can you believe it they're letting us go out again!" Ruby squealed in hyperactive joy.

Weiss shook her head. She adored that scarlet headed ball of energy. "Hopefully it will go much better than last time." Last time they had been taken out of the fight by a proficient White Fang member. "I'd love to come across that dirty rapscallion again."

Blake chimed in with agreement. "I don't know who that guy was, but if we ever see him again, I want the first chance at him." Blake hadn't said anything about it until now, but the other members of Team RWBY were certain she was frustrated about how poorly she did against him last time. She had stepped up her game in the sparring arena greatly. She even proved a fair match up for Pyrrha now.

"You know what, as long as I don't take another hit to the head, I think I'll be happy with how we do," Yang said with a smile. She absently rubbed the side of her skull. That man knocked her out cold at the beginning of the encounter.

"Whatever we do it's going to be awesome!" Ruby said loudly. She was brimming over with anticipation. "Plus this time we'll have an actual huntsman to watch over us." They were all anxious to see another huntsman in action. Their first time out with Dr. Oobleck turned out to be a lot more exciting than it was going at first. After seeing him and Professor Port during the battle for Vale and Beacon, they could only imagine what more they had to show them.

"Excuse me, Team RWBY I presume?" A distinctly feminine voice asked them from behind. Team RWBY about faced to find a tall pale faced woman with long chestnut hair that had been put up into a tight and smart bun perfectly centered behind her head. She had sharp features but gave off a soft and warm glow. She wore a simple black and grey long coat over a sterile white top and black dress pants. She also preferred heels it appeared. "I am Professor Kommat Geldeiche," she said with a flat business like tone.

"Hello, Professor Geldeiche," Ruby said, speaking up for her team. They were all utterly caught off guard by the appearance of a teacher they hadn't seen before. "My name is Ruby, this is Yang, Weiss, and Blake," she said gesturing to each of her teammates in turn.

"So I see," the unknown Professor replied coolly. "Have you all been briefed? Are you packed?" Her tone was cool and otherwise soft, but she had an air of authority that would keep even Ozpin in his seat. No doubt General Ironwood would get along marvelously with the woman. She had a sharper gaze than Weiss's elder sister, Winter.

"Yes, ma'am," Weiss said. "We've all packed our assault bags and are ready to go." Weiss tried smiling to disarm the tension, but it quickly faltered and faded from her face.

"Please, do not call me ma'am, I've done my time and I'd prefer to be called by my current position as _Professor Geldeiche_ " she emphasized her name so they wouldn't forget it. "But that's all superb, efficiency and timeliness is key to a successful trip to the field!" Even when perked up she seemed cool and professional. She eyed Ruby for a moment. "Team leader, Ruby, give them the brief then," she commanded.

Ruby stuttered for a moment. "Oh the, uhh, the uhh, brief, that I have… to give." Professor Geldeiche raised a suspicious brow. Ruby at last pulled a manila folder out of her pack. "Her it is umm," she quickly scanned it over. "We'll be heading north of Vale, into the Eternal Valley. We're investigating known White Fang activity."

"What else does it say," she asked, prodding Ruby forward. She was the figure piece of patience, not at all bothered that Ruby was leaving information out from carelessness.

"It says… Beowolf nests are common in this area… the White Fang have been seen walking among them and battling them… the question, aside from the need to eliminate both threats, is why?" Ruby clasped the folder shut and returned it to her pack.

"That's all then, a simple enough task." Professor Geldieche walked through the group towards the air pads. The members of Team RWBY gave each other an odd glance of who-is-this-lady and quickly followed suite.

Ashe Windhund hurried off in the opposite direction once she saw Team RWBY set off with that strange Huntress. One of the first instructions Cinder had set up for her was to report on Team RWBY's activities. She had just opened the message in a dead drop left for her and read the orders. Likewise, she just happened to stumble upon the team she was supposed to observe.

The dead drops were simple enough. She had a number of locations she'd check throughout the month. Her tutors her mistress had assigned to her were very specific that she not go to the same drop location too much in a given month. Her first set of instructions had been given to her through the mail. It was so simple. Kingdom laws had long since made it illegal to search through another's letters. So long as she didn't receive any parcels she doubted they'd be checked. She also doubted there was anyone in the world who'd send her a gift in the mail. Or give her a gift in general.

Ashe shrugged off the thoughts with a smile. Jaune had been right about her team being a good group of people. They all connected well. Somehow she had ended up on a team of misfits like herself. They were Team WYND. Ashe even managed to snag the leadership position when she led them through the Emerald Forest on their trials. No amount of Ursai was able to stop them. She ran into Jaune the day after and told him all about it. He said his team, JNPR, and RWBY had fought a Nevermore and a King Death Stalker. She didn't believe it until a red headed girl on his team showed confirming his story.

She made her was to the library where she could send off a message. Her team had sparring today and she was excited to fight with them once more. Coming to Beacon had been great for her, and she was happy to be here. At the Library she ran into Yolt, once of her teammates. He was a tall blond headed boy with sky blue eyes. He had been chosen as her partner when the landed. He wore his casual attire most of the time, unlike a lot of the students. When he wasn't in his uniform of combat attire he wore a simple red hoody and faded jeans. Not to mention a smile that seemed to suck all sense of worry out of the air. He was a kind hearted guy.

"Hello, Yolt," Ashe said quietly. She didn't feel shy around her team, and had gotten rather close to all of them in the six days since orientation, but she was still a quiet mannered person.

"Hey, there's my fearless leader. Looking for the bookstore?"

"As a matter of fact, I'm sending a message home," she said with a smile. His had been to infectious for her to ignore.

"Oh okay, well I'll get out of your way then. I'll see you at sparring?"

"Of course! I'm not going to miss the first day of any class." Her exclamation of excitement was barely louder than most people's inside voice. She took her leave and made her way over to an empty console, one near the back away from prying eyes. The green screen materialized and she went about her business.

 _Hello, Miss Cinder,_

 _Team RWBY is making their way with a professor to the Eternal Valley. I believe they're going on some sort of mission. I've been assigned my team just like you said I would. They're the most wonderful group of people I could have asked for, although Nelka and I don't get along very well all of the time. Thank you again for sending me here. I appreciate it so much._

 _Yours,_

 _Ashe Windhund_

Ashe logged off after it sent. For a moment she wondered why Miss Cinder wanted to know about Team RWBY? She let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm sure she has her reasons," she muttered under her breath to no one in particular.

"What are you so happy about?" A disgruntled man with grey hair asked her black haired leader.

She passed a raptor like gaze around the room, taking in their new headquarters. Her glowing orange eyes came to rest on one of her most trusted companions. "Oh dear, Mercury," she said in a silky sweet voice. She ran her hand across a steel railing. "Our little agent in Beacon has become active."

Mercury ran a hand through his ruffled grey hair. "I'll be damned," he muttered. "I didn't think the kid would actually go through with it."

"Of course she would, we gave her every reason to." Cinder laughed to herself in that slow and amused way she had. "You set fire to her home, Emerald makes it look like Grimm are attacking, and I _save_ the day." She smiled and shook her head at him. "She practically owes us her life. If it wasn't such a simple ruse she would."

Now Cinder had a way of keeping tabs on that silver eyed brat and her followers. If Ashe proved herself, she may even be able to keep tabs on that rat Ozpin for her. She wasn't able to kill Amber, but she knew it was only a matter of time before she died. Ozpin hadn't been able to find himself another Fall Maiden. With is precious guardian disheartened, if not nearly destroyed, after that mechanical murder of Atlas's android, she couldn't go through with it. It was a shame too. _I would have loved to rip the maiden's Aura right out of her._

"Send Krev Tesak to our base in the Eternal Valley. I'm sure he'd like to meet those kids again." Cinder knew he was itching to get back to his research, but she knew he also would like to get his hands around Ruby Rose's neck. She had put up a challenge for him, and he had enjoyed it greatly.

"That man gives me the creeps."

"He plays with bones and kills when we need him to. He's the perfect play mate for those kids."

"I'd hate to see him when he's playing with their bones," Mercury said. A chill made its way down his spine. "I'll send him the message."

"I want you to go too. Escort him, but do not fight the children. Just, watch," she said in her soft spoken way.

 **As always thank you for reading and supporting my addiction. It's not illegal so it can't be bad. Please feel free to review, comment, or message me. Productive Critic is always appreciated and generally speaking I will respond with speed. Hopefully this chapter has answered some questions about where Cinder has been, without actually answer them in any way possible.**

 **Rooster Teeth Productions is the sole owner of RWBY**

 **-Hotel Juliet**


	11. Chapter 11: The Eternal Search

RWBY: A Different Route, White Roses Bloom

Chapter 11- The Eternal Search, pt. 1

For days now they had trekked through the forests and valleys north of Vale. The drop ship had done its job and left them four mornings ago. Since then, Weiss hadn't seen three things, a single Beowolf, though there had been plenty of Ursai to cut through, a single White Fang member, and not a single shower. Had it not been for her packing so well for such a trip they were on, Weiss was certainly she would have lost her head by now. She saw the allure of the adventure she was on, but she had zero clue how her hyperactive leader had managed to not only hold onto her zeal and joy at being in the field, but seemed happier the longer they were out. _Ruby Rose you are something special, let me tell you,_ thought the Heiress.

Professor Geldeiche had started the first day drilling them in tracking and search techniques. This had continued into the wee hours of dusk when they finally set up camp in a shallow cave along the edge of the valley. They had learned that she had been teaching various tracking and survival classes at Beacon for the past few years now. The classes didn't open up until students reached their third year, which was when they typically went on missions that Team RWBY had worked their way into, much thanks to Professor Ozpin.

Geldeiche didn't make any attempt to beret or condemn the team when they made mistakes. Weiss noticed her patience and was grateful for it. She had grown up around very short tempers, and as such was paranoid about under preforming. At any moment when they failed in some aspect, or Professor Geldeiche quizzed them, she expected some sort or rebuke. It never came.

The second day had been testing everything they had been taught on the first. While their trip with Dr. Oobleck had been an exhausting adventure where they discovered something about their own motives, this one had been about pounding in vital survival knowledge. Weiss didn't doubt this would prove vital to their future schooling and their careers as Huntresses. She was simply teaching them tools of their trade that the desperately lacked.

It was halfway through the third day now. While they still hadn't seemed to find a single Beowolf they were after, Ruby had accidently stumbled upon a set of tracks left by a pack. Professor Geldeiche applauded her partner's discovery. Weiss knew it had just been her lover's obsession with a line of white rose bushes she had found. It was a rare sight, and Ruby instantly fell head over heels in glee when she saw the bushes. Weiss just smiled and admired how adorable her girlfriend was.

"Yang," Professor Geldeiche called the olden haired girl to attention with her name. She snapped up and was at the woman's side. While Geldeiche had only shown them unending patience, something about her pushed them to follow her and listen carefully. "Tell me what we see here," she said gesturing at the tracks before them.

Yang studied over what she saw before her. The tracks were thick with traffic. She didn't doubt a good sized pack had moved through this way. She kneeled down to get a better look at the individual prints, she saw that they were pressed in deep, as if the owners were pressing off hard. "Well, I can see that a large number of them came through here." Professor Geldeiche listened intently, waiting for her pupil to continue. "They were moving quickly too. You can see how the prints are pressed in deep," she said pointing at points were the claws from the Grimm had dug in to push off. "And I see that a young woman is enjoying her flowers too much." Ruby was laying in one of the thorny Bushes, she had plucked on of the flowers and placed it on her forehead.

Ruby looked up when she heard she was being mentioned. She shot over to the group in a flash, leaving white pedals in her wake. "I'm sorry," she squeaked. "Those flowers are just so pretty and you don't see them just anywhere."

Professor Geldeiche gave her a smile that silenced the young woman. She hadn't minded one bit. She appeared to almost enjoy Ruby's spirit filled demeanor as much as Weiss did. "White roses grow in the wake of Grimm leaving the world." Ruby gave her new mentor a puzzled expression. "This valley has been a place of great conflict. Here the bodies of Grimm of great power had been slain by even great warriors. White roses grow well in two places; where Grimm are slain, and where the silver eyed tend to them."

Ruby basked in the knowledge, taking in every word. "Does that mean I could grow them?"

Professor Geldeiche smiled at what Ruby chose to pick out of her mini lesson. "Of course Ruby, anyone can. They will grow especially well for you though; I promise you that."

Yang and Blake had been listening intently. Weiss wasn't having any of it though. "That's ridiculous. Why would some flower grow just for her? Why wouldn't it grow just as well for me?" She asked. She didn't buy any of it. The heiress placed her hands on her hips.

The tall, chestnut haired women took a short stroll over the bush where Ruby had been lying moments before. Her black and grey long coat blew in a breeze rolling through. "It'll will be a lesson for another time. If you ever have the chance, look up the tales cast down about the men and women born with eyes like your fearless leader." She had picked a rose and was examining its pedals. "For now, think of the mightiest Grimm you've seen."

They thought it over for a moment. "Like the dragon Cinder brought out?" Blake said in her soft spoken tone.

"Or the Goliaths out near Mt. Glenn?" Ruby chimed in.

"What kind of beasts do you think roamed this valley then? What kind still roams here? More importantly, why would the White Fang have an interest in the Grimm here?"

Her questioning stirred the minds of her you pupils. "Oh my God," Yang said. "They want to control larger Grimm."

"Precisely," Professor Geldeiche said with a flourish of the rose. She released her grip on the beautiful white flower, letting it glide down in the breeze. "Which is why we're here."

By the end of the day they found themselves in the middle of a small marble courtyard. The trail abruptly ended where the white stone began. The stone work reminded them much of the small theater the chess pieces had been at during their initial trial last year in the Emerald Forest. "Before the war, the arts flourished in small and large theaters. In stone work and the painted arts," Gledeiche said to them absently.

"How come the tracks lead here?" Ruby asked. She felt a chill go down her spine. They were being watched. She absently grabbed Weiss's hand.

The heiress gave her hand an assuring squeeze. "Well obviously they came this way," she said to the group.

Professor Gledeiche was silent. Her eyes were darting back and forth across the wood line. Yang caught on and joined her, watching around them. Blake spoke up next. "They're still here." She drew _Gambol Shroud_ with the sharpened sheath in her left hand. Weiss and Ruby both had their weapons in their left hands. They stood shoulder to shoulder, facing opposite directions, holding each other's right hand before taking a battle stance. Yang engaged _Ember Celica_.

Dozens of sets of red eyes were watching them from the edge of the forest around the small courtyard. A lone figure slowly emerged from the shadows. He had on a long black coat over nice black dress clothes. In his right hand he swung a sickle around as he made his was closer. He had a scabbard over his shoulders which held the sheath of a sword they couldn't yet make out. The bladed weapon had the hilt of a ranged mix though.

Ruby and Professor Gledeiche were facing the strange man. They could make out his darting grey eyes. They traced every detail on the five women before him. Observing them closely. He wore a crooked grin on a face with sharp features. He had a very unfriendly look about his slick appearance. "What brings such fine…" He liked his lips as he searched for the word he wanted. "Ladies… to my humble… land." He spoke slowly and deliberate.

"Who are you?" Ruby asked. She was captivated by his grey eyes; they were much like hers. The difference though, is that they lacked the silver shine she had.

In a flash he was a few feet away from Ruby. He held out a white rose to her. "I here you quite like these." When she didn't take it he simply dropped it in front of her. He frowned and stepped back. "So be it," he said soundly truly disappointed. "If you live make your way north, up the hillside. You'll find a small town long since forgotten there." Then he was gone. In his place was a collection of black pedals.

Before they had a chance to steal a glance to each other the Beowolves charged out of the forest. There were dozens of them. In the fading light Ruby couldn't guess how many of them there actually were. She shot forward with _Crescent Rose_ leaving her team behind. She swept past a Beowolf before swinging her scythe sround to cut it in half. A nearby group of the beasts let out howls of fury. Ruby dodged and swung around the beasts, using _Crescent Rose_ to propel her movements and deliver her will. She was in her element now. Shy, awkward, unsure Ruby left her being. At least just for the fight.

Weiss took off in the opposite direction, away from her partner. Against this many Beowolves there was no room for team attacks. It wasn't necessary either. The only thing that needed to be done was the elimination of the enemy. It was plain and simple. She burst forth with _Myrtenaster_. She impaled one Beowolf before spinning around to cut a second down. The next group of them were met by a blast of energized red dust, bursting them into flames. She had come to learn that no one on their team was as proficient and cool as Ruby in combat. She wasn't the best, but her head was always clearly in it. So Weiss did what was the next best thing for her. She began her dance with her rapier and semblance. Cutting beasts down while propelling herself around with her glyphs. Using them on occasion to shoot storms of razor ice shards at her foes.

Yang and Blake charged in together. Blake swung Yang into a group of Beowolves resulting in a deathly explosion of Grimm bodies. She pulled herself into the fray, slicing into the bodies of manifested hate and misery with her blade and the sharpened sheath. On occasion a Beowolf got to close and she'd jump back leaving her shadow behind only to appear behind it, striking it down. Yang launched herself from target to target, beating the Grimm into submission one fist, one punch, at a time. She was calm and centered. Since her experience in the Festival, and her more recent experience with Weiss, she had come a short way in controlling herself. She focused her anger into the beasts. Any ill will she felt towards Weiss or anyone else was being beaten into the Grimm.

As the Grimm slowly thinned Team RWBY finally saw where Professor Geldeiche had been. She had drawn her weapons. Dual clip fed double action pistols, the transformed into sharp long blades with the flick of a wrist. She cut into Grimm that got to close and gunned down those who didn't approach her. She was a calm and merciless killing machine. Honed from years of experience in the field. She was a weapon as sharp as any sword. She was far more dangerous.

Then he appeared. Out of the shadows of night, the man in black came dashing out of nowhere. Geldeiche didn't have a moment to react. Had she not been focused on killing the wolves hungering for her flesh, she may have caught him in his steps. She didn't though. He grabbed her from behind and pulled her into the shadows with her. Black pedals filled the void where she had been, leading off into the shadow swept forest.

Ruby let out a cry for their teacher when she saw it happen. Only her and Weiss saw the man take Geldeiche. The Beowolves let out an ear shattering howl before running in all directions back into the forest. All that was left were the remains of the fallen, already fizzling into the night sky, burning into nothingness. Ruby slumped to her knees, exhausted. Weiss joined her at her side, and wrapped protective arms around her girlfriend.

"What happened?" Yang asked frantically, as the other two girls joined them. "Where's professor Geldeiche?" She asked with a growing sense of urgency.

"He got her," Ruby said catching her breath. She was returning her mind from the battle. "He took her, just before he Beowolves left."

 **Hello friends and other people who ventured this far! Welcome to the Eternal Valley arc! Thank you for reading and your continued support. Please feel free to comment, review, and message me directly if you have any useful critique (as in not ranting about BS), questions, or even better, character suggestions. If there's any personality quirks for the main characters I missed, or probably just haven't put in yet, tell me!**

 **RWBY is the intellectual property of Rooster Teeth Productions and is trade marked as such.**

 **-Hotel Juliet**


	12. Chapter 12: The Eternal Search, pt 2

RWBY: A Different Route, White Roses Bloom

Chapter 12- The Eternal Search, pt. 2

Team RWBY had been searching the forest around the courtyard for hours before they settled in for the night. It was simply too dark to see. Even Blake couldn't see that well, and she had the improved night vision of a Faunus. They reluctantly gave up their search.

Yang and Weiss set up their camp in the ruins of a small stone house connected to the courtyard. It was really less of a house and more three low walls and a crumbled one that managed to stay standing over the many years they had been there. There were a few such collections of stonework around the immediate area of the courtyard. It was a safe as place as any with the Grimm gone. At least they were gone for now.

Ruby and Blake watched outside until they were ready inside. Neither of them felt ready to rest, but they knew there wasn't anything they could do in the dark. "We should be chasing after them," Blake said absently. She was working herself up in doubt. Like she did about the White Fang before the battle of Beacon.

"You know we can't track them till it gets light out." Ruby was exhausted, but she wished she could go after her teacher now. Every moment they got farther away.

"We could follow the Grim tracks!" Blake had suggested this a dozen times now. She was just trying to get a hold of something solid to look after.

Ruby dismissed her friend with a shake of her head. "The Beowolves scattered in every direction. We won't be able to get a clear picture until morning." She was getting frustrated with having this conversation with Blake. Yang had brought it up at first, but she listened the first time. Weiss just did her best to comfort her leader. For once she wasn't being a voice of conflict.

Yang and Weiss came out to meet them. "Who wants first watch?" Weiss asked. She looked worse for wear than Ruby did. She had spent a lot of energy casting glyphs during the fight. It clearly took its toll on her.

"I'll do it," Ruby volunteered. "Then you can Blake, Wiess, and lastly Yang." She wasn't in a particularly good mood and wanted things set in stone. No one argued with her.

Ruby scanned the darkness for red eyes from her perch on top of the white columns standing in the courtyard. It had a large base and a large cap on top, giving her plenty of room to get comfortable. She couldn't though. The entire time she had a nagging sense of being watched. No matter how many times she turned around she couldn't catch who it was. She looked into every corner. It had been the longest hour and a half of her life. She knew it was only going to get longer the more time it took to track down their teacher. She doubted she'd be able to sleep tonight.

Right on time Blake showed up to take the scarlet haired girls face. Ruby brushed a lock of her short away out of her face. "Did you sleep well?" Ruby asked. She could see the answer engraved in Blake's features.

"Better than I thought I was going too." The black haired girl replied.

"A cat nap always makes me feel better," Ruby said with a small smile. They were both stressed out, but she felt the need to try and unwind the tension.

Blake returned Ruby's smile. "You're lucky I appreciate how much you adore my cat nature, and not the other way around." Blake had grown up feeling shunned by most people. Ruby just couldn't see why they would, her ears were the most adorable thing Ruby had ever seen.

Ruby went into their small walled enclave. Inside she found all four beads evening space out against the four different walls. Ruby knew it was Weiss's doing. She wasn't OCD, but the white haired girl had a knack for making things perfect. Ruby let out a sigh of appreciation before picking up her bedroll. She quietly flopped it down next to her girlfriend. Weiss stirred a little in her sleep but didn't wake. Ruby lay down next to her and threw an arm around her waist. She rested her head against Weiss's shoulders.

Nearly two hours later Weiss woke to find Ruby curled up against her. She couldn't help but smile. She adored the scarlet headed girl so much. She carefully lifted Ruby's arm off of her so she could get up. When Ruby stirred and slowly woke Weiss gave her a kiss on the lips. "Go back to sleep, sweetie," she whispered.

When Weiss replaced Blake she gladly went back to bed. She could easily see how exhausted Blake was, even in the dark. She was letting her fears get the better of her again. Weiss grabbed her arm before she left. "Don't worry, Blake, we'll find her." The other girl just smiled and nodded. Weiss could see that she believed her. She hoped she was right. They had no idea what had happened and what could happen next.

Weiss's shift went by faster than she though. She simply scanned the tree lines around them. Watching every corner, nothing popped out or threatened them. Nearing the end of her shift she heard a distant Beowolf cry out, but nothing more exciting than that. Yang came right on time, rubbing the sleepy daze out of her eyes. Compared to Blake and Ruby, she looked like she had slept perfectly fine.

"Hey, Weiss, you holding up well?" She asked taking the post from the white haired girl.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Weiss said calmly. She was feeling fine about the whole thing. For some reason she didn't feel the need to panic like the other two girls had been doing. Her and Yang had talked it out while they were setting up camp. They weren't too worried. If that man had wanted Geldeiche dead, he would've done it then, not later. She wandered back into the camp and curled up beside her love.

Yang wasn't thirty minutes into her shift before movement drew her eye. It was far away. At the tree line. In the dim starlight she saw a lone figure dart across it. It wasn't coming closer, but it was moving back and forth. She caught glimpse of what she thought were red eyes. In the dark though, she could just as easily had been imagining it. She was certain something was out there though.

Yang engaged her _Ember Celica_ with a flick of her wrists. She hopped down and moved closer to the edge of the courtyard. The figure faded back into the black of the forest. Yang shook her head and rubbed eyes. _Was I just imagining it?_ She was fully awake. _Someone's watching us._ She spun around to go back to her post.

Yang ran face first into a figure dressed in black. The man gave her a crooked smile. Before she could yell for help, or even bring up her fists, the man swung the blunt side of his sheathe, striking Yang in the side of the head. She dropped to the ground unconscious.

Ruby blinked in the morning sun trickling in to their make shift home. She saw her head resting against Weiss's chest. The white haired girl was holding her protectively. She looked around and saw Blake was asleep in her roll. Yang should still be on shift.

Weiss blinked awake as well. "Goodmorning, love," she said through her groggy haze.

Ruby smiled and gave her a good morning kiss. "Sleep well?"

"Much better when you showed up," she said with a warm smile. She was practically glowing at being able to sleep with her girlfriend. Even given their current situation.

Ruby ran a hand through her short scarlet hair, adjusting it. "I'm going to go check on Yang, wake up Blake and start packing."

Weiss nodded her acknowledge meant and went about the task.

Outside Ruby saw the column she had picked for watch was empty. _Maybe she's walking around. That wouldn't be a bad idea._ She looked around the courtyard but saw nothing. She checked the short field surrounding the courtyard but still didn't see her sister. Her fear was starting to take root. _Where is Yang?_ She yelled in her head. She was close to yelling it out loud.

She was running now, checking every nook and cranny she could find. Yang wasn't anywhere. At last she stopped dead next to the edge of the courtyard. On the ground was a rather large yellow object. Ruby's heart skipped a beat. It was one of _Ember Celica._ She dropped to her knees and picked up the gauntlet, holding both the single half of the weapon set in one hand. She was speechless. She rolled it around in her hands, inspecting it. There was blood on the bottom half.

Weiss stood up straight when she heard the scream. She bolted out the entrance to their shelter towards the source. Blake was hot on her tail. Outside near the edge of the courtyard she found Ruby holding something to her chest. She was balling her eyes out crying. "Ruby what is it? What's wrong?" It suddenly dawned on her. _Where was Yang at?_ If she was out there, she would've been the first one to the scene.

Ruby opened her arms just enough for the other two girls to see the single gauntlet of _Ember Celica_ that the younger woman held. Weiss dropped next to Ruby and held wrapped her arms around her trying to comfort her. Blake took a few steps back, she was speechless. Now her partner was gone. She couldn't fathom just yet what could have happened.

"There's blood on it," Ruby said through choked gasps for air between sobs. "I don't know what happened."

Blake saw a small trail of blood leading away from them, out of the courtyard. It didn't go far. One thing caught her eye though. A single black rose pedal lay in the center of one of the streaks of crimson liquid. "It was him," was all she said, pointing to her discovery.

Weiss followed her line of sight to see what she was looking at. "Then she's still alive," Weiss said.

Ruby was still crying. She wasn't as sure. There wasn't enough blood to say anything, but there was still more than there should have been. It caught her with her fears built up. Weiss continued to hold her. She finally managed to get a hold of her emotions. "We need to get going. Now," her voice turned ridged with what authority she could muster.

There was no disagreement between the friends. Weiss and Blake ran back to finish packing their things. Ruby starting searching the field for any more clues. She didn't find anything. Near where Professor Geldeiche had been taken the night before, she saw a large group of those strange black pedals the man left in his wake. A few feet from them was one of Professor Geldeiche's weapons. The it lay in sword form, in a way it looked like Blake's weapon, but it had to transform to function in its ranged mode. Ruby had seen that the short blade split in half revealing the barrel during the fight. It would then break apart slightly to cover the grip which would bend down to from a pistol grip, and cover the barrel as well.

She picked up the weapon and brought it back with her. At camp she found the area cleaned up and all of their stuff pack. The other two girls had been quick. Blake looked fiercely determined. Weiss looked equally so, but she also had a sorrowful expression. She didn't get along with Yang, but she saw how much Ruby was hurt. She was also Weiss's friend, even if they didn't admit as much.

Ruby put their teacher's weapon in her pack, wrapping it in a spare outfit she had brought. With the half of _Ember Celica_ , however, she strapped the gauntlet onto her right hand. She checked the dust shells and cocked the weapon. It was on her non dominant had so it wouldn't get in the way, but she was in the mood to avenge her sister's disappearance.

"Let's go," she said. She set off without another word. The other two girls shared their leader's anger. They felt pity for whatever stood in their way.

 **All is fair in love and war. Thank you for joining me thus far. I appreciate everyone who gives this story a chance. Thank you for reading I hope you continue to do so. Please feel free to comment, review, and message me directly! If you have character quirks or suggestions to add, hit me up.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth Productions**

 **-Hotel Juliet**


	13. Chapter 13: The Eternal Search, pt 3

RWBY: A Different Route, White Roses Bloom

Chapter 13- The Eternal Search, pt. 3

The forests in the Eternal Valley occasionally gave way to spacious fields and rolling hills. At points when Team RWBY found themselves higher up, they could see across, to other points scattered about. They traveled in dreadful silence. Even the beauty of the overgrown valley could peel away the dark mood following them. They had two driving forces to get to their destination now.

Ruby looked back over her shoulder and all around occasionally. She had the constant sensation of being watched. When she questioned her teammates they apparently didn't feel it. Ruby didn't know how they couldn't. It felt like someone had glued a thousand small strings to her and occasionally pulled one. It tugged at her senses. Weiss tried to offer that she was just over reacting from what had happened.

"Weiss, I know what I'm feeling, I'm not crazy," she shot as her girlfriend caustically. She was in an uncharacteristically foul mood.

Weiss didn't reply, she just gave Ruby's free hand a squeeze.

Blake decided to break the silence before it smothered them again. "Where are we headed exactly?" She was feeling anxious. She was left without her partner. The other two couldn't fill the void, they had their own slots in Blake's roster to fill.

Ruby looked back to their cat eared friend, she was following just a few paces behind. "The town that man mentioned when he first came."

"I'm starting to think we should've heard him out," Weiss said.

"He stole our friends, Weiss," Ruby said back. She didn't want to hear it, but she knew Weiss was going to say it anyway.

"He wanted to talk, maybe tell us something, and we didn't let him." She was right, in a way. Had they played his game instead of demanding their own, they might have been in a better situation. Or a worse one. "I'm just saying, we can't use our blades with everything that comes across us."

Ruby let out a deep sigh. "You're right."

The trail they were following eventually opened up into a much wider path. Then after another hour of travel, it opened up into an old weather beaten road. It was surprising at first. While it wasn't in any sort of condition to be considered great, it was still obviously a road. Through the thin layer of dirt flat stones popped out. There were patches were the dirt wasn't at all, revealing interlocking stone pieces.

"We must be getting close. If not the town, something." Almost as soon as she said it, the woods along the side of the road opened up. They were at another courtyard. Much like the first one they had encountered. Only this time there were intact buildings. They found a well set off to one side by two single story buildings. Across the small open area was a third building, two stories high. The stone work looked ancient, but it held strong. Even the testimony of time couldn't breach their craftsmen ship it appeared.

Though they still had a few hours of day light left, Weiss spoke up. "We should make camp here. It'll be safer than out in the woods." Her friends nodded their agreement.

When the rounded a corner looking for the front of the larger building they saw him. Standing a good thirty feet away. The man's black coat blew in the autumn wind. He had a crooked smile on his face. He eyes locked onto Ruby. "I was wondering how long it would take you to get here," he said in a cool tone. He was calm.

"Where's my sister? Where's Professor Geldeiche?" Ruby demanded. She hadn't realized she had _Crescent Rose_ drawn. To her left Weiss stood ready to strike forward with _Myrtenaster_. Blake to her right, both components to _Gambol Shroud_ at the ready.

"In due time, child," he took a few steps forward. He drew his sword. It looked much like _Gambol Shroud_ , only the blade was longer. It's ranged function looked different as well. "I have friends too, and unfortunately for you, they want to see you suffer." He didn't make the first move.

Ruby shot forward as fast as she could. Weiss and Blake came up with her. Ruby swung her scythe at the man. He was just as fast. His sword came up and he used her own momentum to swing himself around her. Weiss was the second quickest, he swung his blade. He didn't hit her though. Instead he deflected her rapier, setting her off balance. Proper form was everything for the heiress. She tumbled down before recovering. Blake didn't miss her opening. She leaped at him. He side stepped her swing before bringing his own blade through her. Her shadow dissolved soon after being struck. Blake took the opening to cut at him from behind.

The man in black pivoted on his front foot, swinging his body around to face her. He had brought out his sickle in his left hand. He swung the curved blade catching her in the center. Her Aura took the blow but he sent her flying with the speed of his swing. She slammed into a wall. She hadn't been prepared for the strike.

Ruby and Weiss had recovered and both charged him. Weiss dashed around to his side, her glyphs propelling her. Ruby came at him, this time with more deliberate and prepared motions. She swung left then right trying to hook him. He dodged her strikes with ease. Then she swung around, digging the tip of her scythe into the ground. He had moved to dodge her scythe blade. Instead he ended up with both of Ruby's boots planted squarely in his chest.

The force of the strike sent him back. He crashed into a pillar that had once held up some great work of a stone worker. Weiss struck next. Moving quickly, she struck out at his position with a hail of ice. The shards of ice shattered against the column. He jumped straight up. The only thing for her attack to hit was a collection of black pedals. He came down on top of Ruby. He kicked _Crescent Rose_ out of her hands. She struck back with her left hand. He easily caught her fist and used his control to toss her aside.

Blake was back at him. Instead of counter attacking, he moved left then right, pivoted, and did whatever he could to keep her on the attack. Weiss joined her friend. She slashed at him from behind. When she did he bolted to the left, out from between both girls. Blake caught Weiss unaware. The cat eared girl's sheath blade struck Weiss's right arm. The heiress spun to the left and fell to the ground, blood streamed from where Blake had broken through her Aura's defense.

The grey eyed man used that opening to his advantage. Blake was caught up in a rush of dismay. He struck Blake hard with his sword. She fell to the side onto her knees. While it didn't wound her, it caused her Aura to flash and fail. He spun around, his boot making connection with her head. She hit the ground already unconscious.

Ruby charged at him and swung with her right fist. Her half of _Ember Celica_ engaged. He used the flat side of his blade to deflect the blow. Instead he was caught up in a blast from its dust shells. He toppled back but caught his footing. "I'm afraid this is where I half to leave," he gave her a respectful bow before dating off. He moved to Blake lying on the ground and collected her. Ruby darted after him. She wouldn't let him escape. He was fast, but Blake slowed him down greatly. Then she heard the cry of a Beowolf. It was coming back from the courtyard.

He stopped just as she did. There was fifty or so feet between them. "It's time to make a very hard choice, young woman." He gave her the worst smile she had ever seen.

Ruby knew she had to choice soon. Otherwise her delay would be for naught. "I'm going to get you, and I'm going to get my friends back," she said in anger.

"I know you will," he said cryptically. "Run quick, run swift."

He disappeared into the night as Ruby took off back towards the scene of their battle. Back towards Weiss. She had left her lover unattended and wounded.

She found Weiss still on the ground, she was on her knees. She had her rapier again, but blood was dripping off her now soaked arm. Her white jacket was stained with the crimson fluid. A Beowolf was approaching her from either side. Ruby bolted past the first one, she swept her blade behind her as she went. The beast caught in her scythe was easily ripped in half. She pivoted in motion swinging _Crescent Rose_ around with her body. She cut into the second Grimm multiple times, ripping it apart. Both beasts fell and began to fade into the air.

"Weiss are you okay?" She was at her side as soon as the Grimm were vanquished. She pulled off her lover's jacket to examine the wound closer. Blake had cut deeply. The flesh was red from blood and irritation. Ruby ripped a sleeve off of her shirt, making an impromptu bandage. She layered a section directly onto the wound, the rest she wrapped around Weiss's arm to hold it in place. "Let's get you inside."

Weiss followed her without question. Once inside of the larger building, Ruby set her down in a sturdy looking chair. The test of time hadn't rotted it out. She ran back outside to fetch their bags then went right back to Weiss. "Did he get her?" Weiss asked. She looked terrible.

"Yes," Ruby said. "But we'll get her back. We'll get Yang, and Professor Geldeiche too." Ruby felt defeated, but she was still determined. Her friends needed her now more than ever.

Weiss didn't know what to say. She felt like she had let her down. She shouldn't have taken the chance she did in combat. Now they had one less teammate. "I'm sorry, Ruby," she said quietly.

"It's not your fault, Weiss." Ruby certainly didn't think she had done anything wrong. "I'm going to go make sure there isn't anything else hiding here. We should be safe with a door and four walls."

A short while later she returned. Everything was as safe as it could be for now, given their current situation. Ruby cleaned Weiss's wound as best as she could. She poured a disinfectant she found in their medical kit over the wound, carefully washing it into the gash. Weiss bit her lip in pain. It stung like no other. She quickly replaced the blood soaked bandage with a sterile one, ripping more of her shirt apart.

"You're going to need a new shirt now," Weiss said, looking over the tattered wreck of a top. It was all she could think to say right then. She felt like she was lost and Ruby was her only anchoring point.

Ruby gave her a small smile. "I packed another outfit," she said.

Weiss felt herself blush. _Of course she did, I did too, this was supposed to be an extended trip._ She felt rather silly then. "I suppose I should change too," she said at last. Her jacket had been ruined. More than the arm had gotten soaked by her blood.

Ruby gave her a sly smile. "Come on I'll help you, then we need to rest." She planned on setting out as early as possible. If that strange man had taken Blake alive, then that meant Yang was alive too. She was troubled by what he had said though. _I know you will_. He knew she'd find him. She was going to prove him right.

Once she lay out their bedrolls, placed nearly over lapping of course, she set up a small fire and pulled out their spare change of clothes. She was so frustrated by everything that was happening. She didn't feel disheartened though. She had gotten over that after pouring her heart out when she found Yang missing. Not realizing what she was doing, lost in thought, Ruby had placed her hood on her bedroll and taken her top off. She was bent over and halfway done removing her pants when Weiss spoke up.

"I like what I'm seeing," Weiss said through a sly smile. She had a perfect view of Ruby's rear.

Ruby froze in place. It wasn't the first time her girlfriend had seen her naked, but she hadn't meant to this time. She pulled herself out of her thoughts like a boulder smashing a house. "Oh Weiss, I… umm, I… Yeah… I didn't mean for this." She felt her face flushing red.

Weiss walked up to her and embraced her. Taking the time to pinch her butt as well. "Shhh, it's fine, honey, I like seeing you… like this." Weiss let her go and took off her blood stained outfit. Ruby watched in detail. They both stood there in their underwear, admiring each other. It had been a long and dreadful few days. They were alone, not under the best of circumstances, but they took the time to appreciate one another's company.

They made sure the doors and windows were well secured with extra rubble and boards before cuddling up to each other on their bedrolls. "I love you, Ruby," Weiss said, kissing her lover on the cheek. "We'll find them all, soon, I promise."

"I love you too, Weiss," she said. She felt herself blush a little when Weiss kissed her sensitive neck. She knew Weiss didn't have to promise that though. She knew for a fact she would find them. They would _both_ find them. Soon.

Ruby had gotten herself lost in her thoughts again. She took in a sharp breath when Weiss's fingers found their way down between her legs. She pulled Weiss into a kiss. Everything was becoming so much to handle. She needed Weiss just then. She never felt alone when Weiss was with her, she didn't feel so afraid or lost when Weiss held her, or touched her.

 **My apologies if you were looking forward to a lemon scene, that will be taking place in the upcoming chapters. I felt it necessary to include a moment of intimacy, but inappropriate given the current position in the arc to go into details. I hope you enjoyed reading this and are loving or hating this arc with a range of emotions. Please feel free to comment, review, or message me directly. Unless your review is just absolutely inappropriate, it will be posted. Even if it picks at something I favor.**

 **RWBY is the sole property of Rooster Teeth Productions.**

 **-Hotel Juliet**


	14. Chapter 14: The Eternal Search, pt 4

RWBY: A Different Route, White Roses Bloom

Chapter 14- The Eternal Search, pt. 4

They woke early the next morning. Weiss guessed they had another hour before the sun rose. She loved waking up with Ruby in her arms. She adored the younger woman so much. Her passion, her drive, how she put her heart out for the team. She was so happy that Ruby was hers. She hoped everyday she'd make things with the scarlet headed girl last. Weiss had trouble making meaningful relationships in her life. Her family was the primary example for that.

They gathered their equipment in short order, packing away the camp after changing into their spare outfits. Ruby had her grey sleeved shirt and black laced top with that red and black battle skirt on. Weiss had brought her spare white and blue battle skirt. She threw a clean white jacket on over top. It wasn't as fancy or frilled as her normal one, but she supposed presentation didn't matter as much out where they were. They hadn't bothered throwing their clothes back on after their adventure with one another's bodies last night. Instead they just held each other tight to stay warm.

Weiss hoped they'd pick up reception soon. If they could call Beacon, get some profession Hunters out to help them. That would make all the difference in finding their friends. Weiss didn't stop worrying about their friends and Professor Geldeiche. She had a strange sensation they were all right, but at the same time, she knew they were walking into a trap. She couldn't fathom why that man would take their friends. They were already headed towards the destination he was driving them too. It made no sense.

Ruby Rose made sure _Crescent Rose_ was firmly attached to her back mount. It was awkward with her backpack, but it held her scythe in place she supposed. She pulled the one gauntlet she had of _Ember Celica_ of her right forearm again. _I promise you'll have this back soon enough, Yang_. She took a moment to give Weiss a kiss on the cheek before they set out. She was worried he'd take Weiss next. Then she'd be all alone.

Ruby couldn't help but frown at the thought. She needed Weiss now in more ways than one. She was what was keeping the scarlet headed girl together on this crazy mission. Weiss saw Ruby's expression as they walked out of the courtyard and gave her had a comforting squeeze. Ruby just wished she could go back to her room and cry her fears away. She missed leading them to class, not out of captivity.

"It's going to be alright," Weiss said. It was as if she could read her thoughts.

"I know, I'm just so scared," Ruby confided in her lover.

Their trip was bland. Nothing attacked them. Not a single creature Grimm stalked them. Ruby occasionally felt like she was being watched. The sensation had appeared less often than in the past five four days. The couple put what little Professor Geldeiche had taught them to work. They stayed on the main road as long as they could, but soon that filtered out. It seemed to vanish the farther uphill they went. Instead they fanned out for a few minutes to find any Grimm tracks.

Sure enough they came across a number of Beowolf prints. At least from what they were being taught they assumed it was. Also since that was the only Grimm they had encountered here. Weiss wondered why that was. She supposed that strange man had something to do with it. He gave off the impression he was somehow their pack leader. How he managed that she had no clue.

Just past midday, shortly after they had stopped for lunch. The ran into a Beowolf. The Grimm appeared to not see the pair. They watched it circle around and sniff at the air. Weiss was sure they would be soon found. Ruby just stared at the creature. As if through sheer determination the beast would turn and lead them to its master. Eventually, as if a silent battle of will power had been one, the creature Grimm set off in the direction they had been going. The couple silently stalked it. If it didn't get them where they wanted to go, they'd kill it and find another.

Soon the woods began to break up. Large fields began to appear. They followed the Beowolf to the edge of the forest. There it stopped for a moment and looked back. The beast looked directly at them. When Weiss glanced at Ruby she saw it was staring at her. Her scarlet haired lover simply stared the beast down. Soon it moved on, into the collection of stone and wood at the edge of the large fields. They had found the town the man was dragging them too. Now they could find their friends.

They took the main road into town. Subtlety didn't appeal to either of them. The man knew they were coming. It was just a matter of time and sneaking in would only earn them his ire. The town was rather large and placed on the side of a hill. To their left, the hill rose up into a mountain. To the right, the slope of the hill gave way to the valley floor thousands of feet away. They had climbed uphill nearly the whole trip. Now they stood in the fruits of that mission.

"Ruby Rose," a man called out to her. He was slowly clapping. "And her beautiful friend, the Heiress, Weiss Schnee." As the pair entered the town center he appeared from around a corner. It wasn't the same man that took their friends. It was a White Fang member. He had a gunchuk in one hand. "The lovely prodigy couple has come for their friends and mentor." He laughed. "This is truly precious."

 _How did this guy know we're a couple?_ Weiss thought. It was bizarre. She realized they were still holding hands. _Oh…_

Ruby drew _Crescent Rose_. "Where are our friends?" She shouted.

"Right here of course!" From three different buildings members of the White Fang pushed them out. On their left, Yang was led out, Geldeiche in the center, and Blake on the right. All had at least four guards. Ruby knew this was going to be an uphill battle. All of their friends had their hands tied and cloth tied over their mouths.

"Why are you doing this?" She cried out.

"Because you're standing in our way!" He shouted back. "Without you, that's one less nescience to deal with! That'll be one less threat to our plans. You kids have meddled in our affairs enough." He walked towards Professor Geldeiche. Placing a hand on her face he said, "And we get to kill a real huntress as a bonus!"

Ruby knew there was going to be little time for decision making. There was little if not zero chance of ending this peacefully. "Please, just let out friends go."

"I'll tell you what kid, I'm sporting, and my friend went through a lot of trouble to collect them from you," he said. Ruby noticed the man in black standing on top of a tall building behind him. From his perch he watched the whole ordeal. Next to him was another stranger, he dressed in strange robes and had his face covered. "You can save two of them," he made a flourish with his gunchuk, emphasizing his offer. "The third, we'll execute."

He spun his weapon in his hand as his men cocked and drew their weapons. Ruby panicked. _What? This is crazy? Why?_ She knew she had precious moments to choose.

She whispered to Weiss. "Get professor Geldeiche, I'll take the other two." She wouldn't let any of her friends die. Not that day, not any day. She could never make a choice like that.

Fierce willpower over took her emotions. Her fear washed away. In that moment she entered the battle that was yet to erupt. Her eyes flashed. Weiss saw how beautiful they were, her perfect silver eyes, and she saw the glow that over took them.

"Kill them all!" The White Fang leader yelled.

His order wasn't quick enough. Ruby darter forth at lightning quick speed, a blur of red and roses. She went right, sweeping the feet out from the White Fang guarding Yang, they weren't prepared and she heard the sickening crack and slice of bone from most of them. Her scythe moved faster than they could see. Then she darted directly across to Blake, doing the same. There quickly cut Blake's ropes. "Untie, Yang." The cat eared girl didn't dare question her.

Weiss had taken off as fast as she could. Glyphs throwing her forward. The man was ready to block her, but she moved straight past him, not yet interested in a fight. She knocked the guards around Geldeiche down with quick flourishes from her rapier. They weren't prepared for their leader's orders and had instead been focused on defending their charge from release.

Geldeiche had no weapon. A White Fang member leapt up to grab Weiss, when he did he was met with a ray of golden light whipping across his body. Geldeiche wielding her summoned power with precision. She cut into the weak defenses of the four White Fang members as the attempted to get the jump on the two women. Her semblance was the ability to wield summoned light in weapon forms. She didn't ever need an actual weapon.

Weiss let the older woman take care of her captors. She instead charged at the White Fang Leader, intent on vengeance.

Ruby had jumped from roof top to roof top of the old buildings. Her target was the man in black. It was time he paid for what he had put upon her. The man leapt back to a farther building, pulling out both of his weapons. He fired his sword in hand cannon form at Ruby. She dodged and deflected every round. Nothing would stop her. The other stranger, the one in robes, simply stepped to the side, taking it all in. He watched the battle unfold.

Weiss cut into the White Fang leader's defenses. He expertly blocked every swipe, lung, and strike. He wasn't about to allow her to land a single blow. He couldn't counter attack either. Weiss was perfectly balanced. Her form was flawless.

Ruby chased the man in black from roof top to roof top, at last he made a mistake. Instead of running, he stopped to fight. He swung his sword out horizontally. Ruby ducked under the swing. She pivoted on the other side and brought her scythe around. She caught him in the middle of his chest. The blow sent him flying from the roof tops down into the town center.

Blake hurriedly untied Yang's restraints. As soon as they were off they grabbed the blades from the nearby White Fang. Ruby had butchered them. That took them both by surprise. Their leader and little sister was a completely different person just then. Swords in hand they rushed to assist Weiss. She was locked in with the White Fang leader. More White Fang footmen appeared between them though. Professor Geldeiche was fighting off reinforcements as well, that of the Grimm variety.

Ruby jumped down to the man, swing her scythe. _Crescent Rose_ sent dirt and brick flying as it swept across the ground where he had been. The man in black was taken aback by her sudden skill and ferocity. It was simply too much to handle. He hadn't been prepared. He struck back nonetheless. He blocked strikes from Ruby and sent his own her way. When he tried blocking with one and striking with his second he was surprised each time when she not only managed to evade him, but strike back at him. She swung around her weapon masterfully. Not only striking with it, but using it to strike with her own body.

Weiss saw Blake jump from behind at the White Fang Boss. He didn't see her coming. Weiss simply stepped to the side so that this time she wouldn't be caught by her blade. Surprisingly he spun on his foot and brought up his weapon to block her. Weiss was having enough of this man. She summoned a storm of Glyphs around them. With artful precision she jumped between Glyphs, striking in ways he wasn't ready for. A few of the glyphs she used to spit out shards of ice at the man. He couldn't block it all at once. With the grace of a dancer, she finished him. His Aura flickered and dropped. She brought her rapier across his throat. Blake stood back in disbelief.

Ruby struck out at the man, but she slipped. Her foot bounced off of a stone that had been pulled out of the ground by the battle between her and the man in black. The fury of flying rose and black pedals that was their battle seemed to slow to a halt. He saw his opening. He caught one of Ruby's legs with his sickle and pulled it out from under her. She cried out in pain as her Aura blocked most of the damage. She hit the hard ground though when he hit her abdomen with the hilt of his sword.

"I'm done playing games with you, child," he said. He was tired, and he was done with this.

He raised his sword, ready to plunge the weapon down into Ruby. He hesitated for just a moment though. Yang ran over screaming. He turned to face this new threat. She threw a fist at him. He side stepped her and kicked her past him. When she turned and came for a second try he swung his sword. It gave of a glowing flash of silver. Yang tried to hit him again. Instead she screamed out in pain and agony. Ruby's older sister crumpled to the ground, holding her right arm into her chest so she couldn't see it.

Ruby screamed in terror and angry for her blond headed sister. She flipped backwards up off of the ground. Bringing _Crescent Rose_ around in one swift motion she let loose a savage series of blows. The man blocked what she could, but Ruby poured all of her remaining strength and power into the strikes.

He jumped back out of her reach. They both stood for a moment, staring at each other. Both too tired to make the first move.

"I'm done, kid," he said. Gulping in deep breaths of air. "Play time is over." He sped off, jumping to the roof tops, then out into the forest beyond.

Ruby went to go after him but a familiar hand grabbed her shoulder. She looked back to see Weiss. Spots of blood dotted her white coat and battle skirt.

"We can't chase him, Yang needs to get out of here now," she was dead serious.

Ruby faltered for a moment. Her emotions flooded back in and she felt like she was regaining her sense. The battle was over. She saw Yang was covered in blood. Geldeiche was at her side, tying her arm up. What was left of it. Most of her right arm was gone. Geldeiche was applying a field tourniquet from one of the first aid kits they had brought. Ruby was speechless. She dropped to her knees next to Yang and held her good hand. _What was this all for?_

Ruby heard Professor Geldeiche call for someone to get help. Weiss told them there wasn't any signal out here. She yelled for Blake to get her pack. The black haired girl brought it over. She pulled out a strange looking scroll. It was bigger than normal, much bigger. She placed it near them and hit the main button. It started emitting a deep beeping sound. She had Weiss throughout half a dozen red flares around the town center.

Thirty minutes later a transport was over top of them. Soldier's fast roped down to them. "We got your distress call," he yelled. Ruby didn't take the time to question what the device was. Everything felt so fuzzy just then. Her hear was killing her.

They loaded Yang up in a stretcher and put another tourniquet on, above the first one. They said she would make it. _Why did this happen?_ Ruby asked herself. She sat next to Weiss, across from Yang and Blake. She couldn't hold it all in any longer. She squeezed Weiss's hand and pressed her head against her chest. She let out days of emotional build. Weiss just comforted her. Whispering that it would all be all right soon enough, running her hand through Ruby's short scarlet hair.

 **Everything isn't always so cherry pop joy filled in a FanFiction. I felt that Yang loosing her arm in the actual series was a pivotal moment for the ending of the Volume, and that it needed to return, it just didn't fit in my initial setting. I hope you enjoyed reading this, I certainly enjoy writing this for some strange reason. It's probably the heat going to my head. Stay tuned for the more romantic side of the story...**

 **RWBY is the intellectual property of Rooster Teeth Production, they withhold all related rights.**

 **-Hotel Juliet**


	15. Chapter 15: Consolidation (Updated)

**I finally came back and fixed the lines between Qrow and Ozpin. I cut content I was going to chase in favor of a different line, so Qrow's relation with his niece's is just that. No surprise daughters.**

 **I normally don't do pretext, but there is a lemon section in this chapter. Consider yourself warned. It's the last section. Enjoy! (Or don't.)**

RWBY: A Different Route, White Roses Bloom

Chapter 15- Consolidation

"Tell me, Qrow," Ozpin began after a sip of his coffee. It was nearly three in the afternoon. "What do you think of the mission your nieces just went on?" He took another sip, taking care to breathe in the fragrance of the brew.

Qrow picked up the cup Ozpin had offered him. He poured a few ounces of scotch into it before he took a swing. "I think it went exactly how you planned for it to go." He was very bitter about the situation Ozpin had put his family in.

"I know you must be holding back much more on the matt-"

Qrow slammed his free fist down on Ozpin's desk. "Who the hell do you think you are doing that to them? Yang is in the hospital because of you." The man with jet black hair lost his cool. He stepped back and pushed a few grey strands back into position.

"I know you don't believe me, but I didn't intend for him to be there. It was completely unexpected." Ozpin sat back in his seat, shooting a stern glare Qrow's way.

"Of course he would have! Who else do you know of that can control Grimm like that?" Qrow couldn't believe what his ears were telling him. There was no way Ozpin was that detached. "Of course Lovk would be there." He took another swig. "Not to mention that White Fang fellow. Team RWBY already ran into him before." He finally regained his composure. "On another mission you picked specifically for them." He didn't like how Ozpin was using them.

Ozpin let out a deep sigh. He knew Qrow was right. "Yes, I had feared he'd be involved. In truth we had thought he was far to the south."

"So how did he find out RWBY was headed north?"

The grey haired man chewed his thoughts over. "We may have a leak on our side."

Qrow cocked his head. "You don't say."

"It's too early to tell." He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his desk. "Team RWBY had only been out in the field twice this semester, and no other Teams have had incidents like this." He suspected someone was watching Team RWBY. It was simply too early for him to know for sure, and not enough evidence supported it.

"I'll keep my eye on them, don't worry."

"I suspected you would, you always have."

Qrow gave his longtime friend a knowing wink. He always had.

"Tell me Qrow, what do you think of the _bond_ Ruby's developed with her teammate?" It wasn't a big deal to Ozpin, but bonds like that rarely led to anything but trouble in the field.

"I think she's a lot like her mother, and that it'll only make her stronger." He loved that girl very much, and her mother. He doubted that trouble wouldn't find her, but he knew with her friend right at her side, the two would be able to face any challenge. "You know Hunter teams always end up with pairs like that."

Ozpin certainly knew the truth of the matter. He had been a part of such a dealing, and had seen it every semester he was at Beacon. There was always one. At the very least.

"Yang!" Ruby jumped up with excitement. She rushed to the door and swung it open. It had been a month since their last mission. Yang spent the first week in the hospital, and had to spend every day since in physical therapy. It was taking its toll on her, but she was getting stronger. Not many people had the willpower to go through a loss so great as losing an arm. Losing a physical piece of a person was so much different than losing one's will or confidence. It couldn't be so easily regained.

"Hey, Ruby," Yang said weakly as she came in. She bypassed her sister and went straight to her bed. The blond haired woman used her good arm to pull herself up on her bunk, passing out on it. She looked exhausted. Ruby's heart seemed to break every time she saw her older sister. She held it together for her.

"How was therapy?" Blake asked. She was more worried for her partner than Ruby, but she didn't show it as much.

Yang looked down over the edge. "Tiring." She didn't know how else to put it. Learning how to use just her left arm was frustrating to say the least.

"Well, if you keep at it, you'll be better than you were before," Weiss chimed in. She was trying to be positive, but Yang didn't take it that way.

"Better?" Yang's temper flared. "How could I possibly be better?" Weiss tried to say something but Yang cut her off. "I'm missing my dominant arm, I can barely write, let alone fight. How am I supposed to be a huntress with just one?"

Her words struck home. Weiss felt terrible. She had only wanted to be helpful. The heiress got up and rushed out of the room.

"Weiss, wait!" Ruby called after her. "Yang, why'd you do that? She was only trying to be positive."

"You try staying positive in a… state… like this. It's worse than you can imagine, Ruby." Yang was on the verge of breaking down. Her anger towards Weiss kept her together though.

Ruby gave Yang a sad smile. She pitied her older sister. Not because she was right, but because it was difficult seeing her so broken. There had to be something they could do.

Blake spoke up. "Sun and Neptune invited us out tonight," she said to both girls. It was a desperate line to brighten the mood.

Yang looked at where her arm was supposed to be and frowned. "I don't know if I'm ready to go out."

"You'll never be ready, Yang." Blake looked up to give her that you-don't-have-a-choice look. "That's why I'm taking you anyway."

Yang, who was all action, appreciated her partner's force. "If you say so, I guess I'll come then. Just, nothing to crazy, okay?"

"It's settled then," she cast Yang a warm smile. "What about you Ruby?"

"No, I think Weiss and I are going to stay here. Sparring wore me out." She was looking worse for wear. "I'm going to go check on her… her family has been on her case again." Yang felt bad. She forgot how hard Weiss had it at home. She was rich by any measure, but her family was probably the worst collection of people she could imagine.

Qrow stopped in the courtyard. Just in front of the fountain. Beacon was beautiful this time of year, with autumn setting in. He was being watched. He felt it. He knew who it was. "You can come out any time you want, Ice Queen." He was wondering when she'd show up.

Winter Schnee strode up beside him. She had been following him from a distance. "Qrow," she said. Her snow white hair was up in a smart looking bun. She was a trained professional.

It always disappointed him that such a talented woman would sell herself out to Atlas. Still, he worried for her. They had spent some time together running missions for Ironwood and Ozpin, and in that time he had come to know her as more than the stuck up princess she pretended to be. Well, she still was, but there was more. "What are you doing out here at our lovely academy?" He was curious.

She stole a glance at him. They were absently watching the fountain spray and sputter. "Well, I thought you would like to know, that I've been given a liaison position."

"Oh?" Qrow said. "Why would I want to know that?"

"It's here, at Beacon." She sounded like she was having trouble saying it.

Qrow held back a small smile. "So you'll still be working for Atlas then?" That was what concerned him.

"No, only a point of contact for General Ironwood. I'm not long an Atlas Specialist." She said that with pride.

Frankly Qrow was completely shocked. "What?" He was confused. _Why would you do that?_ He was happy for her. She was to beautiful and talented of a young woman to be wasted by Atlas.

"I miss being a huntress, Qrow," she sounded sad. Like she had missed out on so much. "After Cinder's attack. I had a lot of time to think. I realized that the way Atlas is handling this war, it's just all wrong."

 _There was hope for her yet._ "So what will you be doing here then?" He asked.

"I'll be working with you."

 _Now that was very interesting to Qrow. Why on earth would Ozpin do that?_

Cinder slowly strode down the beaten road of the deserted village. They were high up on the side of a mountain in the Eternal Valley. "So this is where it all happened?" She knew the answer of course. She could feel the terror, the role and rumble of emotions that had passed through here a month before.

"This is the spot." Four weeks before this was where Mercury had ended his adventure of stalking Team RWBY.

"You did excellent work, Mercury," Cinder said in her soft spoken tone. "Lovk and Tesak did a perfect job."

Mercury was happy to have done well, but he didn't think it was a perfect job. "Team RWBY got away though, along with their teacher. Not to mention that Tesak died at the hands of that stuck up princess." He didn't understand how Cinder could be taking that so well.

"Tesak is replaceable. We will find another to fill his spot. The damage done to Ruby and her sister, to their will, that will take a very long time to heal. This is merely the first step in breaking them down." Cinder laughed quietly to herself. She took great pleasure in her work. "When out little contact at Beacon reports again, we'll be ready to deal another blow."

A man in a long black coat and sharp dress clothes was watching them from a roof top. "How will you strike this time?" He was very deliberate in how he spoke.

"I was wondering when you would show up, Lovk." Cinder gave him a friendly smile.

He found her kind gesture to be a disturbing look for her. "I'm always here." He kept a keen eye on his territory.

"Did you find you payment acceptable?" she was just dragging him along. He knew he wouldn't hear anything useful until she needed him again.

"Not in the slightest," he said caustically. He took off. Back into the forest. A Beowolf howled in the distance.

"Are you sure it's so good to mess with him like that?" Mercury asked. He had come to respect them man's capabilities.

"He'll do what I say, when I say it," she was so sure of herself. "I own his life now, and he knows it."

Ruby found Weiss in the lounge on their floor. "Are you okay, Weiss?" She sat down next to her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just want to help Yang, and…"

"And?"

Weiss gave her adorable scarlet headed lover a smile. She lost her thoughts for a moment. _How did I come to have such a caring leader? I never thought I'd have a friend like Ruby. Much less a lover like Ruby._ "And it's just my family."

Ruby gave her a knowing look and kissed her on the cheek. "I know how it is for you, I'm sorry."

"It isn't your fault." She rested her head on top of Ruby's. "I think I'll deal with them at Winter break. Enough has been enough." She was tired of them calling and harassing her every other day. They had let up for the first few weeks of the semester, but for some reason they had renewed their attacks.

They just sat there for an hour, holding each other.

Later they returned to their room. They found that Blake had made good on her promise and forced Yang to go out with her and Sun. No doubt Neptune would be there with him. He had grown fond of the blond headed girl. He stopped by every hour to ask how she was doing that first week when she was hospitalized. It was sweet but driving Weiss crazy.

Weiss gave Ruby a sly look. "Are you thinking what I am?" She asked in a honey dipped tone.

Ruby shrugged her shoulders. "I might be, but you should tell me just to make sure."

 _Ruby you are so naïve some times. I swear. It seems like you'll never grow up._ Then there were times in battle when Weiss didn't recognize her. She transformed into a powerful, unstoppable warrior. Weiss let out a disappointed sigh. She loved that woman nonetheless. She pulled Ruby's face to hers and planted a long and passionate kiss on her lips.

Ruby smiled up at her when they released. "I think I know what you mean now," she said, her smile turned sly. She in turn pulled Weiss into a deeper kiss. She opened her lips up to Weiss's tongue. They danced between and in one another's mouths.

Slowly they made their way over to Weiss's bed. Pulling their school uniforms off each other as they made their way over. It was between desperately passionate kisses. They hadn't gotten another moment alone like this since they were in the Eternal Valley. Weiss felt herself heat up from the moment and the memories still hot in her head. She thought about ones like that often.

Ruby undid Weiss's bra and tossed it to the side before she fell back onto the bed, pulling the heiress on top of her. Weiss kissed her neck, nipping at it as well, while she undid Ruby's bra. Chests bared to each other, Weiss made her way down Ruby's neck and shoulders. She carefully nipped at and kissed Ruby's smaller bust. She heard her lover take in a satisfied breath when she began in earnest on them.

Weiss slipped a hand down Ruby's body. She traced every part as it made its way between Ruby's legs. She found her mark. Ruby let out a soft moan when Weiss slipped her fingers into the younger woman, slowly working at her. She had come to love hearing Ruby's soft moans. It wasn't over played, it wasn't silent, they were soft spoken and sweet, like the young woman herself.

"Faster," Ruby said between bursts of pleasure. Weiss did as she asked and was rewarded by her lover's breathy moans. She went back to work on her breasts as well, not letting up on either of her love parts. "Oh I love you so much, Weiss," Ruby said.

Weiss looked up for just a moment to say it back. "I love you too," she enjoyed pleasuring her as much as she liked receiving it.

After a while Ruby took a moment to catch her breath before she pushed Weiss onto her back. "Don't you think for a moment I'm going to leave you without anything to remember." She had a devilish grin on her face. It was more adorable than it was devious on Ruby.

Ruby gave Weiss a deep and passionate kiss. Letting their tongues touch one more time before she began making her way down the heiress's body. As she kissed her neck, Ruby slipped her fingers into Weiss. She made her way down, kissing her shoulders, then her breasts. She took a moment to kiss those before she moved further down. She gave Weiss a kiss on her stomach then kissed just above her love mound, all the while fingering her faster.

"I love you," she whispered up. Weiss was about to respond but caught herself short when Ruby's lips made her way directly between her legs. She took in a sharp breath as Ruby's tongue went to work. She took in the wave of feelings coming at her. Her passion for Ruby mixed with her passion of the moment. It felt so right.

Weiss didn't know how long Ruby had kept at it, but she certainly didn't care. She just embraced it as she embraced her love for the scarlet headed girl. She let out one last moan as she was hit with a spike of pleasure. She hadn't expected it and it took her breath right out of her. Ruby came up and placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

They held each other tightly. Weiss didn't want to let go of her scarlet haired lover.

 **I hope you all enjoyed reading this, i'm certainly enjoying working on the next few chapters. Prepare to see less of Team RWBY for a while, although they will have a short section in each chapter. The overall story is about them after all...**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth Productions**

 **-Hotel Juliet**


	16. Chapter 16: Loose Connections

**I added a simple '...' between scene changes, hopefully that'll alleviate the problem that the extra spacing wasn't fixing. Enjoy.**

RWBY: A Different Route, White Roses Bloom

Chapter 16- Loose Connections

Ashe Windhund was heartbroken when Team RWBY returned from their mission six weeks ago. The blond headed girl had lost an arm. Ashe couldn't help but wonder if she had something to do with it. When she asked, Cinder assured her she had nothing to do with it. That if she hadn't sent her the information, the rescue team wouldn't have arrived on time. Ashe supposed she wouldn't make up a lie about something so serious.

She had seen an odd couple wondering around the campus a few weeks ago. They were coming in and out. The man was on the tall side, he had het black hair that was beginning to grey, and a crimson red cape. The woman wore a smart white uniform that reminded Ashe of the few pictures she had seen of Atlas officers. She thought of telling Cinder about them, but decided against it. She didn't want to bother the kind woman with any more trouble.

Her Team was top of their class for the first semester. She was so excited. They had been late arrivals and they were already bursting ahead. Ashe wasn't terribly strong in any category, but she figured she must be doing something right as their leader. Otherwise they wouldn't be ahead of the other five teams in her class.

She was currently going to meet her team at the landing pads. They had been given their first field assignment. It was a simple mission. She had learned most first year teams were given the otherwise boring jobs. Simple things to keep them occupied and under the safe wing of a professional Hunter. Ashe wondered if they'd become advanced enough to go on dangerous missions like Team RWBY and JNPR were. They were only second year students and the headmaster had cleared them for field ops like the one the blond headed girl got hurt on.

"Ashe! Over here!" Deric called to her. He was a tall brute of a boy, who spoke slowly. The young man had grass green hair and brown eyes. He wore thick leather armor formed over a black and green under suit. His weapon, _Schwerhock_ , was a large battle axe that Ashe was sure weighed as much as her.

"Hello!" Ashe said quietly. Her team had gotten used to how quiet she was. They all somehow managed to pick up her mumblings when she spoke. "Are we all ready?"

"No need to worry, Miss Windhund," Dr. Oobleck said. Dashing up from behind. To say he was running wouldn't be right. The man just always seemed to be in motion like lightning, jumping from spot to spot. "I've packed all of the essentials. We'll only be going to guard a small town to the south east from Grimm. Nothing dangerous, just enough to test your combat skill and fill the gap until a professional huntsman can come and clear the source."

That was certainly more exciting than Ashe thought it was going to be. "Let's go WYND!" She said with excitement. She almost yelled it. Dr. Oobleck was already at the VTOL waiting to take then.

"That's the girl?" Winter asked. She was very unconvinced by Qrow's evidence. She crossed both her arms and tilted her head in disbelief.

"It may not be that the girl is reporting on Ruby's team, but she's definitely the girl that's been watching us." He had caught eye of her every time they had come and gone from Beacon over the past three weeks. That wasn't uncommon, but for three weeks they had managed to stay away from Ruby and Winter's sister, Weiss. This girl took note when she saw them though. No other student paid mind to the pair of older hunters.

He and Winter had been coming and going from Beacon, running intelligence for Ozpin. They gathered what they could, but their prey was hiding itself well. They had visited every shady part of Vale and Atlas trying to pick up any information on Lovk. Most people they came across, men and women who knew everything that happened in their territory, had never heard of the man. The few that did only had rumors and stories that commoners were spinning about a silver eyed man controlling the Grimm. They had named him the Grimm Master. If only they knew how terribly wrong that was.

"I don't think it's anything to worry about, Qrow," she said dismissing his worry. She didn't see the invisible strings like he did. She just saw an innocent girl training to be a Huntress. "Besides we have bigger things to worry about than an orange headed girl obsessing over an old Huntsman."

Qrow gave her a frustrated glare. "I'm not old," her muttered. "I bet you fifty marks that we'll find a lead in that classy bar in the Ruben Street." He fished for his flask in his jacket pocket, it was empty.

"And you aren't just saying that to get drunk?" Winter asked with a pointed expression. Her acquisitions were rarely off point when it came to Qrow.

"Well it might be to get you drunk too," he said with a smile. "I can't be having all of the fun."

"It didn't stop you three weeks ago, nor last week in Atlas now that I think about it." She wondered how they managed to get anything done with him drinking every time they went out.

Qrow set out, taking a moment to look back with a devious smile. She shook her head and followed him. She caught up and walked right next to him. "You're the worst kind of man I know," she said.

"And yet you're still here," he said, elbowing her arm.

…

Somehow Qrow had guided them perfectly to the bar he was talking about. Winter didn't know how that drunken man managed to make his way anywhere without passing out in the gutter. Twice she had to hold him up so he wouldn't pass out.

"Here we are!" He said with a flourish of his right arm! The sign read _The Red Huntsman_. It was as he said, a classy bar. As far as Winter assumed bars could really be. As a former aristocrat, she knew her way around drinks. Bars however, were not in her forte.

"Do you want to go inside or would you rather fall asleep in the alley over there?" She asked spitefully. She didn't really mean to be rude, his act annoyed her sometimes. She didn't understand how such an amazing man could turn back and forth how he did.

"I appreciate you holding me on our way here, but if you're embarrassed by my presence, you do not have to accompany me in," he said with a sly smile. He stood up straight and rolled his shoulders.

Winter pushed him away. She felt foolish for falling for his act. Her face burned red for a moment. "Let's go, I want those fifty marks now though."

He winked and passed her his wallet. "Don't let me spend it all," he said with a grin. He thoroughly enjoyed toying with her.

Inside they found themselves sitting at the main bar itself. Qrow ordered them a round of jager bombs. The Huntsmen's shot of choice, as Qrow put it. The bartender poured them their rounds.

"You know; liquor doesn't affect Huntsmen like it does normal people." He took his round in a single move. "Our Aura burns it away quicker." Winter assumed he would be well versed in such a matter.

"Is that why you're constantly drinking?" She asked. "So you can beat your own Aura?" She found him such a silly man. She took hers in one move as well, not wanting to be beaten by a man like him.

Qrow's expression grew grim for a moment. "I drink because I've seen things no man or woman should ever have too."

Winter regretted saying anything for a moment. She was cold, but she wasn't heartless. She was calculating, and she realized she may have miss calculated her own words.

"But, I have also seen just as many beautiful things."

She couldn't resist the line in front of her. "I'm going to regret this," she said, waving the bartender down for another drink. He came back and poured them another round of jager. "Like what?"

A fiendish grin instantly hit his face. "Well, like you wearing a skirt shorter than your temper," he said. He managed to push all of the right buttons.

"That was one time and I'll never wear something like that again," she said. She was completely embarrassed she'd bring that up.

"It was the quickest any sole person has ever defeated me!" He said, throwing his arms up to emphasize what he meant. "Your skirt length cut me down like hot steel on butter."

Winter felt her face flush red, and it wasn't from the jager. She took her round in full before he could say anything else. Qrow noted her silence and took his as well.

The went back and forth throughout the night. Sometimes they picked at each other, Qrow made her blush often. He was both embarrassing and sweet. That was a side of him she doubted many people saw, even his nieces. By the end of the night, they had downed thirteen full jagers each. Qrow had been right, their Aura burned through it quickly. Nonetheless, Winter was starting to feel the alcohols effects.

"Qrow, let me ask you something," she said quietly. They were the last two people in the bar. They had also made their way to a booth in the back a while ago. Now they sipped on scotch Qrow had picked out. Winter found it to be very bitter, but Qrow loved it.

"Shoot, Ice Queen," Qrow said through sips. He was always drunk, but that was all an act she had learned that night. For the first time she was seeing how he did. It was all clear, he just had a tool he understood, and used to make a false cover. She was dizzy though.

"Why do you call me that?" Most of the time she didn't mind. Every now and again, it hurt. Especially when someone else called her it.

Qrow rolled his thoughts over in his head before he spoke. "Because you're beautiful, like snow," he began. "But if you try and give it the heat of passion, you'll melt away." He gave her a sad smile. "Melt in the way that you'll run off on them."

"Cold shoulder them," she muttered between sips of scotch.

He shrugged. "If that's what you want to call it."

"I'm not always like that," she said taking another sip. "Cold, I mean."

"I know what you mean," he said nodding as she spoke.

"Do you really though?"

"I think there's a lot more to you than you let on, Ice... Winter," he caught himself.

…

Ruby pulled Weiss into their room. They had just finished sparring practice. Yang had even been able to come and watch them. She was feeling much better than she had two weeks ago. When she could, she even joined Jaune and Pyrrha on the rooftop for training. The four girls gathered in. They were happy to be done with the day.

"Close your eyes, Weiss," Ruby said jumping up and down.

She did as her girlfriend asked, not daring to question her when she was so hyped up. "Alright, alright, just calm down." She adorable that ball of energy so much. She wondered where Ruby managed to pull all of that raw power from. She smiled at the thought of actually seeing her jumping up and down with joy. She didn't doubt she'd be greeted by it in a moment.

"Okay open them!" she squealed.

Weiss blinked in confusion at first. Then a sense of understanding overcame her. Then a wave of emotion. In front of her Ruby held out a beautiful long dress. It was white as snow, with tasteful ice blue strips hidden down the sides. It sparkled lightly like snow as well. It was simple, and elegant. Two things Weiss looked for in her outfits. It dawned on her why Ruby had this. It perfectly matched the red and silver dress she had gotten for Ruby months before. Weiss took it in her hands, carefully examining and appreciating it. She was speechless.

"Happy five months!" Ruby exclaimed. She was jumping up and down just like Weiss had pictured.

"Ruby you didn't have too," she tried to say.

Ruby put a finger to her lover's lips. "Shut up you, I did and you'll love it." She could already see that Weiss did.

"I can't wait to wear it," Weiss said instead.

"Good, go put it on!" Ruby said rapidly. There was something else she was going to say. Weiss could sense it. "We're going out to some fancy-smacny-pancy restaurant." She said matter-of-factly. "I don't know, somewhere stupid with Yang and Blake," she added with a shy flicking of her hair with one hand.

Weiss knew with Ruby's upbringing; she didn't know much or care about classy places or anything regal for that matter. Weiss didn't care about that though. She loved the effort Ruby was trying to put forth. The dress was a great start. She wondered briefly if she could get Ruby to learn what she did… it would certainly make explaining things to her parents, whenever they got around to that, much simpler. She shook off the thought, they had only been together for a wonderful five months five months, it wasn't like she was about to propose. That thought made Weiss laugh and still smile. _It's a cute idea,_ she thought.

A couple hours later they both had donned the beautiful dresses they had bought for each other and were off with the rest of the group. Yang played it solo tonight, Sun had told them Neptune and Scarlet we're knee deep in work they had put off. Yang told him that she'd beat the crap out of the "blue headed pretty boy" when they got back. They all looked forward to the confrontation. It was bound to be a trip watching her not-boyfriend fight off her rage.

The night went well, they ended up at a surprisingly five-star establishment. Weiss asked Sun how he ever managed to get reservations with his reputation and standing. He just gave her a knowing wink and said he applied a few favors. Blake wasn't one for fancy places either, but she was the second most cultured out of the group, so she took in the environment of the high class place with an unseen sparkle in her eyes.

Weiss knew she was the only one in the group who took in places like this regularly. Her family was stupidly rich, which wasn't a bad thing by any means, it just meant she became over exposed and was a little numb to places like this. She reveled in Ruby's awkwardness though. She found her lovers childlike wonder precious. She had a lot to show Ruby. She silently promised her scarlet headed friend that she would show her the world.

 **I'm not a terribly big fan of most of the other ships, but I have a soft spot for Winterbird. Expect to be seeing more of the fictional team WYND and Winterbird's exploits for a short while, please enjoy. If you don't, well that's good for you too, buddy!**

 **With 24 Followrs, 14 Favorites, and over 3,258 views over all, this story is going a lot better than I thought it was going to. I started this to satisfy my own curiosity, originally planning on ending it six chapters ago. One adventure tag later, I plan on keeping this going until I reach three other goals I've set for half a dozen of the character.**

 **Thank you everyone who's stuck with me over the past week. I appreciate every one who's taken interest in this work.**

 **Rooster Teeth is the intellectual owner of RWBY.**

 **-Hotel Juliet**


	17. Chapter 17: Loose Connections, pt 2

RWBY: A Different Route, White Roses Bloom

Chapter 17- Loose Connections, pt. 2

When the sun light trickled in through the half closed blinds, Winter covered her face with a spare pillow. The rays of radiant life threatened to end her otherwise peaceful slumber. Unfortunately for her, a rush of pain in her head did. She let out an annoyed groan. _What happened last night?_ She began running through her day. Everything was hazy just then.

She pulled herself up and sat up in her bed. She looked around at the familiar room. There was only one problem. This wasn't her room. She began to panic. _Where am I? What happened?_

"It's good to finally see you up, Ice Queen," a familiar voice said from the doorway. It was a little rocky, but the underlying confidence in the tone was unmistakable.

"Where am I Qrow? How did I get here?" She asked frantically trying to gain her bearings. She had a strong distaste for being disoriented.

"Take it easy, you just drank a little more than you could handle last night," he said coming over to put a trusting hand on her shoulder. He held out a cup of coffee in the other for her.

Winter graciously took the cup of liquid energy. Her head was throbbing. She knew water would've been better, but coffee generally helped with headaches. "Thank you for your kindness," she said before taking a sip. It was perfectly how she like it. Hazelnut creamer, two spoonful's, with a teaspoon of sugar.

"I made it just the way you like it," he said with a small smile. Qrow wasn't always such a mischievous person like Winter thought. She took note of that. "When you're ready to get going, the shower is down the hall to the left, I already left a change of your clothes there."

"And where did you get a set of clothes from?" She asked, suddenly concerned. _You still haven't said where we're at._

"Your quarters at Beacon, you had a bagged packed, so I broke in and grabbed it." He just shrugged the question off like it was the most reasonable course of action. "Take it easy, Ice Queen, you need to rest and get ready before we move out again." He had a business like demeanor hidden under his casual expression.

"Qrow, where am I at and where did you take me?" She was getting frustrated.

"Well, your majesty," he said with a polite though mocking bow. "You are currently sitting in my bed."

Her face flushed a bright scarlet. _I'm in that man's bed. Oh my God. He is never going to let me live this down._

"You passed out after a few more shots, so I brought you back her to rest." He gave her a wink. "And don't worry, I slept out in the common room. I didn't want you to be any more uncomfortable than you are now." He took his leave.

 _Maybe he isn't so bad… but still._ She let out an anxious sigh. _This is going to be a terribly long day._ Winter crawled out of his bed. She noted that she had ended up in her same outfit from the day before, she just lacked her boots and jacket. Her weapon was leaning against the far bed post. She quickly gathered her effects and headed for bathroom. The promise of a shower helped ease her mind.

…

Ozpin thumbed the handle on his cup absently as he waited. They were running out of time. Rather, most of them weren't, but Amber's condition had gotten much worse. It was only a matter of time now before she passed. With her passing he had no idea what would happen to her power. With Cinder exposed he doubt it would make much of a difference if she gained the rest of it. It would certainly make the matter of dealing with her much more difficult, but he supposed it would've have been worse for her to get it while the kingdom was being sieged last summer.

The door to the elevator slide open. General Ironwood and Glynda Goodwitch exited it, quickly crossing the distance to Ozpin's desk. "We came as soon as we got word," the general said. He came all of the way from Atlas to speak with Ozpin. The man was singlehandedly running the counter incursion operations against the White Fang there. They had become the most active targeting Schnee Dust Corporation assets as well as Atlas weapon manufacturing.

"Good, please, both of you, sit," he said gesturing to the seats in front of his desk. There was a third one still waiting for its occupant.

"Where's Qrow?" Glynda asked. She found that man very easy to be frustrated with. He was their most trusted field agent, but he was a pain in her side when it came to reliability.

"He's on his way," Ozpin said after a sip of his coffee. The fragrance helped relax him. "He and Winter had a rough start this morning and will be here shortly."

"He's bringing Winter?" Glynda asked in disbelief.

"Winter's with Qrow?" James Ironwood asked.

Ozpin smiled at both of their expressions. Priceless disbelief covered their faces. "Yes, he says there is no reason to exclude her for now, and yes, they've been working on a very sensitive assignment to for me, James."

"I see," he recomposed himself. "I just wasn't expecting to hear that she was currently at Beacon." He hadn't been too thrilled when she decided to leave Atlas to work a Huntress. She had been an Atlas Specialist, trained and hardened with years of time in service to the Atlesian Military. He was hurt to have lost such a trusted soldier. Still, he knew her heart was in the right place.

On que the elevator beep and opened again. Winter and Qrow casually strode over to the small meeting. Qrow walked with his hands in his pockets, he was relaxed. Winter stood upright. She walked with pride. Well earned, if not arrogant, pride. "Sorry, for being late," Qrow said. He wasn't really, they all knew it. "Too much to drink."

"What he means to say," Winter started. "Is that we were up late last eve chasing phantoms. We lost track of the time, my apologies, sir," she continued tactfully.

Ozpin couldn't help but smile, he knew what she was hiding under her carefully worded apology. Qrow's shrug and nonchalant attitude gave it away.

"Qrow you _can't_ drink too much," Glynda said, she knew he was obviously hiding something.

"Well," Qrow said with a slick smile. "It wasn't me that had too much." Winters face turned red with anger. Her partner had just ratted her out. She elbowed him in the kidneys hard enough for him to have to double over.

"Well, it's good you two are hear," Ozpin said with a smile. _Those two make quite a team_. He always got a laugh out of innocent conflict such as that. His face turned dire. "The fall maiden is about to die." Everyone fell silent. Even Qrow. For months they thought they had time to help her recover her power after the battle for Beacon had been won. Apparently their victory was much more shallow than they had first thought.

"No, we aren't ready," James Ironwood said. The general and his men had prepared the transfer pods, but Pyrrha hadn't agreed to the process. They all had thought they'd have time to catch Cinder and put an end to her.

"I'm afraid there isn't anything we can do to slow or reverse her condition. With half of her Aura, her very soul, in the possession of Cinder," he trailed off for a moment. "Well, there just isn't anything we can do for her."

The clockwork office fell silent. Fears that had previously been washed away were welling up in all of them.

"There is hope though," he said after moments of dead silence. They all perked up.

Qrow looked angry for a moment. "No, Ozpin, she isn't ready." Winter took a surprised glance at him, he was furious. "She doesn't have the strength for something like that."

"You're very much right," the grey haired man said to Qrow. He carefully set his cup down on his desk. "That's why we need to guide them, to the point where they will be. I will not make the same mistake twice." He was speaking from the heart with that. He regretted what had happened all of those years ago. "But we need someone with those silver eyes. She can lead us," he continued. "But only if we train her, to the best of all of our abilities." He took a moment to look from face to face. "And that includes her team too. If she doesn't have everyone she trusts at their best, then she won't have the willpower to do what we ask of her."

They all took in what he was saying quietly. Except for Qrow. He had heard it all before in their private meetings. "You forget, Ozpin, you took that away from them on their last mission." He was still furious about what had happened to Yang.

Ozpin raised his brow in disbelief. He nodded at Ironwood.

"No…" he said under his breath.

"What?" James Ironwood said. "Why are you two looking at me?" The two woman asked the same.

…

"Ruby, you can't just eat cookies!" Weiss cried in annoyance. She was going to kill that girl if she didn't have any actual food for lunch.

"And you need to relax," she said with an adorable smile.

"You're lucky I love you," Weiss said disgruntled as she pushed another cookie into her girlfriend's mouth. _You are just too cute._ Ruby happily munched on the sweet treat.

"Vegies, now," Weiss said with a stern look.

"Never!" Ruby cried out dramatically. She fell onto the table, pretending to die at the very thought.

"You two are really quite unbearable," Yang said with a smile.

"I definitely have to agree with Yang on this one," Blake said through her book.

Weiss crossed her arms and gave them a mean glare. "I'll have you know I find us to be a very cute couple," she said with her chin in the air.

Yang and Blake shared a look and laughed. "Whatever you say, Ice Queen," Yang said. "I'd rather break my _Schnee_ than listen to your two's antics." The table quickly fell silent.

"Yang, that was pretty bad," Blake said looking up from her book. "I'd rather be stuck with Jaune and Scarlet for a week than hear another pun."

Yang looked thunderstruck. Weiss and Ruby couldn't help but laugh. "Burned without dust!" Sun said taking a seat next to Blake.

"What's so bad about being stuck with me?" Scarlet added in. Team SSSN had just gotten out of class.

Neptune patted his friend on the back. "You're awkward, you're scarred of white boots, you can't talk to women, and your accent is atrocious." He gave his friend a smile after striking him down.

"Oh, right, I forgot about that," Scarlet said with a smile and shrug of his shoulders. He and his friends constantly picked back and forth at each other. It amazed Team RWBY how brother like Team SSSN was. They were some of the happiest people they knew.

Yang looked suddenly angry. "I still owe you an ass kicking, bluehead!" She shouted fiercely.

The color drained from Neptune's face. "What did I do?"

Yang had jumped up now, she had one foot on the table and was pointing at him with her good arm. "You left me alone with both pairs of love birds!"

Neptune frantically pointed at Scarlet. "It was his fault! He needed help with his homework and a dust project!"

"He could've asked me, I know all there is to about dust," Weiss said through a pout.

Ruby elbowed her. "Weiss we were both at that dinner… we're one of the pairs of love birds."

"Oh I'll kick his butt next!" Yang said with an angry smile.

"Lunch time arena fight!" Ruby yelled. They all quickly jumped up and flipped the tables. Making a circle in the center of the cafeteria. She was jumping up and down in place with excitement.

"Ruby, we shouldn't be encouraging this," Weiss said with a scowl. _This is ridiculous_. Just then a greasy sandwich hit her in the face. Her angry scowl found its way to Jaune. He held his arms up in his defense and tried to say it was an accident. "I have the second round," she said coldly.

Ruby jumped into the middle of the circle. "And in the corner to my right, the blond headed fury, my sister, you know her, you love her, Yang Xiao Long!" Ruby yelled with excitement. "And in the opposing corner, the challenger, the man fearing for his life, the blue headed boy with the recently dampened pants," they all hear Neptune object. "Neptune!" She jumped out of the ring. "Fight!"

"Yang I don't want to fight you," Neptune said holding his hands up.

"I do!" Yang punched him square in the jaw. "I'll even do it with one arm!" Ruby and Weiss groaned at that terrible joke.

"Well if I have no-" he was cut off when Yang punched him in the gut. The fight was quick and brutal. He couldn't get back on balance, instead he took blow after to blow to his chest, gut, and face. "Why?" he mumbled through his bruised face.

Yang smiled and helped him up. "At least I didn't mess up your hair," she said cheerfully.

"You messed up the rest of my body though," he said. He made sure all of his teeth were in place still.

She gave him a playful punch on the shoulder. He cried out in pain. He was very well bruised. "Sorry!" She said, wincing herself at his current state. "Let's get you to class." She helped him off as he groaned in agony. He took it with a little bit of pride though.

"My turn!" Weiss said loudly. She stared Jaune down, pointing to her prey so every knew who she was about to unleash her fury on.

"Weiss is this really such a great idea?" He took a few steps backwards only to be pushed in by Nora. "Oh no…"

"Go get her, Jaune!" Nora said. Their make shift arena fighting was making her even more giddy than normal. "He's gonna die," she whispered to Ren. He nodded his agreement.

 **Ah, the spirit of Autumn is thickly in the air as it's time ends on Remnant. With the Winter spirit on the horizon. Such a lovely time of year to have cafeteria fist fights. I hope you enjoyed this section, I got a good laugh out of the Incredible Yang beating Neptune. His cool/pathetic character always got the best of me.**

 **Please feel free to review or message me directly. I'm always open to character and pairing suggestions, though there are a few I will not do. If you have ideas about new characters or quirks for the characters I've already added in addition to quirks I've been missing, let me know!**

 **RWBY is the sole intellectual property of Rooster Teeth Productions**

 **-Hotel Juliet**


	18. Chapter 18: Loose Connections, pt 3

**This chapter includes scenes I found to adorable not tot throw in at some point.** **Fluff chapter ahead.**

RWBY: A Different Route, White Roses Bloom

Chapter 18- Loose Connections, pt. 3

Ashe Windhund took point whenever she could. She felt like it was her duty to remain in the front, leading her team directly, instead of from behind. They had been in the small town of Twinroots for six days now. Today, the seventh day, would be their last. Things had been exceptionally boring.

The only excitement worth mentioning happened their second day there when Yolt mistook someone's cattle for Grimm. He had slipped on an unsavory pie as he charged the poor animal. His strike more than missed when he ended up face first in a second surprise pie. Ashe swore she had never heard Nelka and Deric laugh so hard in the short time she knew them. Even Yolt laughed when he finally got up.

"Why do we have to do such boring assignments?" Nelka asked Ashe. She was angry their trip hadn't turned out how it was supposed to. There wasn't a single Grimm that showed up to fight. "We're Huntress's in training, we should be given an actual challenge… not babysitting jobs."

"Patience is a very import virtue for a Huntress," Ashe said, she guessed there was a near perfect chance someone before her had said that in a similar situation. "My mentor taught me that we should remain vigilant when it's silent. Otherwise the storm may catch us unprepared." Ashe thought of how she could have saved her little sister if she had been prepared when her house burned down. She was just grateful Cinder had been there to save her and her father. She was the one who convinced him to let her attend Beacon.

"You sound like a nun," Nelka said ignoring her words of wisdom. Ashe knew she meant well, even if she was rude sometimes. "Or like Professor Goodwitch when we have to clean the classes."

Ashe just gave her an uplifting smile. She was happy to be in the field, no matter how boring it is. "I'm sure we'll get our chance just yet; we have seven more semesters." If Team RWBY was able to get in trouble like they did, Ashe was sure WYND could too.

Suddenly her scroll lit up with a call. "Hello, Ashe speaking," she said into the device. Gloom took over her face. She closed her scroll and tucked it into her back pocket. "We need to get back to the town, quickly," she said with urgency to her partner.

Nelka didn't ask what was happening. She had a strong enough feeling that her wishes were coming true. In that moment, she almost wished they weren't. "Lead the way," she said.

The pair ran as fast as they could back to the village. They jumped over fallen logs and branches and side stepped large rocks. Ashe wasn't sure if she had ever moved as quickly in her life. The rest of the team needed them and fast. The White Fang were attacking.

They arrived at the small village with weapons drawn. Ashe pulled up her bow and cast her semblance in her arrow hand, creating a black shadow arrow. Nelka had her staff drawn behind her back, the gauntlet in her left hand glowed at the palm, ready to send bolts of energy and light wherever she cast it.

Their team was already engaging the enemy. Deric, the large bullnecked, green headed mass was charging the White Fang footmen, swinging his battle to fair effect. He was taking hits though. Ashe needed to teach him how to dodge. His Aura wouldn't hold long under the strikes he was taking and deflecting. He pointed his axe at a group of enemies to launch a dust grenade at group of them. They jumped for cover as the projectile landed between them. It burst in a glorious show of purple as the gravity dust sent those who chose to remain flying.

Yolt was blocking rounds riflemen sent his and Derics way. His shield deflecting most of the bolts to the ground or out away from him. Occasionally he'd aim his shield like a rifle and launch razor disks at his foes. They'd either jump out of the way or crash back with the surprising force of the hand sized projectiles. Even if he couldn't break their armor or Aura, the disks momentum carried them unexpectedly.

"Nelka protect Deric!" She commanded. For once, when she yelled, it was actually a yell. She was in battle now, they all were. She saw Dr. Oobleck fighting staff to staff with what she assumed was the White Fang attack leader. His staff would occasionally come apart so he could release a volley of shots at Dr. Oobleck. It was a gunchuk, a very hard to use weapon.

Ashe WIndhund shot aimed at Dr. Oobleck's assailant. She took a deep breath. Releasing her shot as she exhaled. "Mark," she whispered. Her arrow splashed against the man rather than shatter or pierce him. She used her glyph to produce a three shadow arrows this time. "True," she whispered. All three arrows zigzagged to her target. They struck him in the center of his chest, throwing him off balance as his Aura flashed against the assault. "Bind." Her next arrow struck true as well, this time it wrapped around one of his arms, immobilizing it for a short period.

He jumped back and distanced himself from Dr. Oobleck. He saw his attacker. He shouted an order and his men started tossing smoke grenades. Before she could counter them, the smoke clouded her vision, making it nearly impossible to see the White Fang. All she saw was shadows. She didn't need to see her target to hit him now though. She drew back with one final arrow. The dark bolt flew into the smoke. She didn't hear it strike.

When the smoke faded, all she saw was her team, Dr. Oobleck, and a few wounded villagers. She quickly gathered her people and set them about to tending to the wounded. She made sure her team new how to do as much aid as they could. It was the one class and study that she forced upon them. She had seen to many people hurt that she couldn't help in her shot life.

"Very well done, Miss Windhund," Dr. Oobleck said to her. She didn't notice. She was moving to the nearest wounded villager. She was worrying who would protect them once they left at the end of the day. _How could we leave them vulnerable?_ She took a mental note to ask Dr. Oobleck later.

…

Professor Geldeiche strode into the center of the training arena. She looked from one student to the next, studying each one briefly before she spoke. "The final for this term will be different than lasts," she finally announced. Last semester they had to fight one on one against one another. No one enjoyed having Pyrrha kick their butt. The first semester they had to hold their own against Professor Goodwitch using the techniques she taught them. No one enjoyed having her kick their butts either.

"This time," she said, pacing to the right. "You and your partner will be teaming up, against another random pair," she said looking at her datapad. "This will be a measure of how far you have come as a team and as an individual." She looked all of them in the eyes. "We'll start early next week." She took one last look at her pad. "Use the time I'm giving you wisely, dismissed."

The hadn't even been in class for ten minutes. Nora shot up and pulled Ren with her down into the ring. Jaune awkwardly talked with Pyrrha in a hushed tone. No doubt he was very nervous about the whole thing. Team SSSN moved as a whole unit still. They always worked together, even against one another.

Yang plopped down between Ruby and Weiss. "I bet you'll be using your time _Weissly_ ," she said elbowing Ruby.

All three of her teammates let out a groan. "That was terrible," Weiss said for them. It was.

"We'll _Schnee_ who's terrible in the arena," Yang said, she wouldn't relent with the terrible puns.

Blake put a hand over Yang's mouth before letter her speak again. "So instead of making us all cringe, why don't you tell them what Ozpin just sent you?" She said in a cheerful tone.

"Right!" Yang exclaimed. "Check this out," she pulled out her scroll and handed it to Ruby. The younger scarlet haired women read it quickly. Her face lit up with surprise and excitement. She passed the scroll to Weiss. She was simply astonished. "I go in for surgery tonight!" Yang said, ear to ear with a smile.

"Yang that is awesome!" Ruby squealed. Weiss put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it to calm her down a little. "Are you going to be like a robot now?" She bolted up making exaggerated stiff movements. "Beep bop."

Yang laughed at her younger sister. "No I don't think that'll be quite it," she said. "I'll be more like an android."

"Well good luck," Weiss said. She was happy for her friend. After two months she could finally get her life back. In a way at least. "We'll come by early in the morning to check on you."

"No worries, Blake said she was going to drag Sun and Neptune to watch over me after surgery." Ruby smiled at that, Yang still couldn't admit anything about her and Neptune. It was funny watching the strong girl ignore her feelings for him.

With class out early and the rest of their day clear, Ruby and Weiss decided to head into Vale proper. They had made their way near the beach north of the docks. It was too cold this time of year to go swimming, but a lot of the shops stayed open year round.

"We should get slushy's!" Ruby said hopping up and down.

"Ruby its forty-five degrees out," Weiss said giving her a you-can't-be-serious look. She tightened her white scarf at the thought of the cold. She liked it cold, but she like to be warm in the cold.

"Please?" Ruby pleaded with a pout and puppy eyes.

Weiss let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. "Why not?" She asked to herself more than Ruby.

"Thank you, you're the best!" Ruby exclaimed as she bolted down the street dragging Weiss with her.

A few moments later Ruby was happily sipping on a cherry slush. Weiss had relented and gotten a blueberry one. _If that adorable little dork is going to enjoy one, I may as well too._ It was a lot colder than she expected. The frozen treat mixed with the weather probably was what made it so bad. "Ruby, it is way too cold for this," she said matter-of-factly.

Ruby gave her a sad look while taking purposefully small sips. "What color's my tongue?" Ruby asked sticking it out.

"Red of course," Weiss said rolling her eyes.

"Let me see yours," she demanded.

Weiss complied with a disgruntled sigh. "Blue probably," she said sticking her tongue out for her girlfriend.

"We should try and make purple," Ruby said with a smile.

Weiss didn't catch her intention. "We don't have a cup to mix them in, and I like mine," she said with a small pout of her own.

Ruby twisted her mouth for a moment. "I meant like this." She pulled Weiss in for a kiss, pushing her tongue into the heiress's mouth.

"Oh," Weiss said when Ruby was done. "That I would love to do then." She gave Ruby another kiss, then another.

…

Qrow took a swig from his flask. "I hate this time of year," he said. He loved teaching and being at schools, but the ends of semesters always seemed to bring him down.

"The winter blowing in?" Winter asked. "I find it soothing. The cold winds give us all time to consider what we've done and what we're about to do as they bring in the soft blankets of snow."

Qrow gave her an adoring smile before he ran a hand through his greying jet black hair. Stress had aged him more than time. "No not that," he said staring out at the city of Vale down below them. "The end of the semester. Final's make me nervous."

Winter looked at him like he was crazy. "You aren't a student any longer, Qrow. You have no need to fear such things."

"I'm a teacher still," he said raising his flask to her. "And this season makes me want to drink."

"You're ridiculous."

"Come to think of it," a devious smile was hitting his face. "Every season makes me want to drink." He tossed his smile Winter's way. "Especially women named after seasons." He laughed as she blushed red with anger.

"Qrow if you don't take that back I'll be forced to take that tongue out of your mouth," she said with pointed fury. She had brought a hand up in acquisition. "Now." That man drove her crazy.

He held out his tongue for her.

She punched him in the stomach before drawing her blade.

He rolled his eyes and smiled at her, that casual nonchalant smile of his. "Are we really going to do this." Winter just raised her eyebrows in waiting. "So we are," he pulled out his sword. "This is going to be a short battle though," he whispered.

The tapped the ends of their blades. Winter struck first and last. It was just as Qrow said it would be. He ducked under her lung and kicked her legs out from underneath her. Before she realized what was happening, she found herself on top of Qrow. Her blade had stuck into the hard ground and he had let his blade fall to their side.

"What are you going to do now that you've beaten me?" he asked with that disarming smile of his.

She was on top of him, in a clearly dominant position. Her legs held the lower part of his body in place. She glared at him in anger. She couldn't figure out how he was so good at burning and disarming her anger. She took her right hand and gave him a solid smack across the face. He hadn't been expecting that. She shook the stinging sensation out of her hand, it had been harder than she meant. "Do you concede victory to me?" She asked.

"I do, your highness, may the bards speak every night and day of your great triumph." He smiled at his own comment. He knew he couldn't make everyone laugh, but he could make himself anytime.

She pulled his head up to hers and placed a firm kiss on his lips. She held it for a long and wonderful moment. "I take my prize with joy then," she said glaring at him. "Now get up," she commanded.

"As you wish, my lady," he said dazed by it all. He really hadn't been expecting that to happen.

"Now what leads do we have for today?" She asked, brushing herself off.

"Nothing until the Teams and Hunters start coming back in," he said adjusting his cape and picking up her sword. He handed her hers.

"So we're just waiting then?"

"It isn't that the Atlas way, honey," he said pulling his flask back out.

"No, but that isn't a bad thing." She had learned that well over the past six months. The Atlas way had caused much tension between it and Vale. She wanted to fix that. She grabbed Qrow's flask out of his hand just as he was going to take a drink. She downed what was left before handing it back to him. "Happy Winter solstice." It was only a few weeks away now. "Don't expect that again, by the way, Mr. Brawnwen."

 **I hope you enjoyed today's writings. I'm still taking the main focus of off the main team for a bit. You can expect them back next time, with conflict and little vitamin D. Not much plot in this one. As always, thank you for reading and feel free to message me or review, we've gotten very helpful ones so far, and I'm always open to suggestions.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth Productions**

 **-Hotel Juliet**


	19. Chapter 19: Dance Partners, pt 1

**Womp Womp, another arc!**

RWBY: A Different Route, White Roses Bloom

Chapter 19- Dance Partners, pt. 1

For what must've been the sixth time that afternoon, Ruby missed her mark and slammed against the wall of the arena. She hit it with a very audible _thwack_. She fell onto the ground in defeat, embracing the cold floor of the training room. "I quit!" She declared loudly. She was sick and tired of hitting that wall.

"You can't just quit!" Weiss yelled back at her. "It's only been one day!" It was yesterday they were given their assignment for their sparring finals. "We need to get this down pat, it's the only class we haven't finished out last project for." With Weiss's attention span and Ruby's enthusiasm they had made great time and met success on their joint presentation for Dust Mechanics, and Weiss had walked Ruby through a paper on Grimm for Professor Port. She had surprised Ruby with her already completed research paper for World History with Dr. Oobleck. Weiss swore she had been sleeping in that class.

"Weiss, I have hit this wall six times now! At the very least you can swing yourself into it for a change!" She was heated with anger. Her normal adoration for her lover was replaced with frustration. "This isn't working."

"Of course it isn't!" Weiss said as if she knew what was wrong with their failed attempts. "You need to use proper form."

Ruby pulled her hood over her head and screamed into the fabric. "That isn't how scythe combat works!" She was tired of trying to explain this to her girlfriend. "You of all people should be able to understand that!" That's what was driving her crazy about this. Weiss new the basic techniques for most styles of fighting, even if most of them were in theory for her.

"And you just need to follow my lead," Weiss said bluntly. She was tired of failing too, but she wasn't opening herself up for negotiation.

Ruby finally spun herself up onto her feet. "Well follow your own lead. I'm done trying this. It's a stupid idea and isn't going to work." Ruby stormed out of the training pit, swinging _Crescent Rose_ onto her back. She was irate with the white headed woman.

A look of defeat fell over Weiss's face. "Ruby, don't go!" She called after her. She didn't mean to make the younger woman angry or mad with her. She just wanted to be able to move and fight as on with Ruby. That's what they were trying to accomplish. "It isn't my fault you can't stay in form with me…" She said quietly to herself when Ruby didn't turn back.

Ruby was laying on her bed with her headset on when Weiss came in. It had been an hour since she stormed off. The tension she felt between them was becoming palpable. Yang was at the hospital preparing for surgery. Blake was deep into some novel Ruby felt wasn't appropriate for her. She didn't care.

"Ruby Rose," Weiss said up to her. "We need to talk."

Ruby turned up the volume. "No we don't," she said loudly.

"Ruby you can't just ignore me!" Weiss said in her lecturing tone. "You just get on my nerves so much!"

Ruby recoiled at the shot. She muted her headset and turned a hurt glare towards Weiss. "And you can still be so pretentious and stuck in your own head!" She fired back with precision.

"You are such a child, Ruby Rose! Why can't you just talk to me?" She was becoming more and more upset with each comment passed between them. "You are such a _dunce_ ," she said, striking her arms at her sides. "You think just because you're the leader we have to follow your combat style, because you feel like you have so much to prove to everyone!"

Tears began to well up under Ruby's eyes. She hopped off of her bed and put a pointed hand to Weiss's chest. "You know I can't dance like you do with a scythe! I wish I was as talented as you are! But most of all, you know me so much better than that," she said, a single tear rolled down her cheek. Before Weiss could respond Ruby ran out of the room, she had had enough. Weiss tried to grab her but she knew Ruby was simply too fast for her.

"Ruby, please," she said to no one but herself. For the second time that day, utter defeat crossed her face. She wasn't sure who to blame now.

"Weiss, you can't force your style of combat onto Ruby," Blake said, standing up from her book. "And you certainly can't make accusations like that when you hold their heart." Their quiet ninja of a friend knew the truth in that matter.

"What am I supposed to do?" Weiss pleaded. She felt so lost. All she wanted to do was be able to fight with Ruby in sync.

Blake took a deep breath, gathering her thoughts. "When you fight with a sword, what does it feel like?"

Weiss thought it over for a moment. She very well knew what it was like. "It's an extension of my body," she said well-rehearsed.

"But what else does it extend?" Blake asked, probing the issue.

"Well," Weiss said, remembering how it feels in battle. "It's an extension of my will as well, and of my Aura." She looked at her hands then struck her starting stance, one hand behind her back, her left hand forward holding her currently imaginary rapier. "When I fight I use _Myrtenaster_ to force my will onto my enemies. If I think to strike them down, I do it. It focus's my glyphs as well."

"Exactly," Blake said, like Weiss was coming to a realization she hadn't before. She of course already knew all of this. "When I fight I use my blade to cut into my foe, I also use it to create deceit with my shadows." She waited a moment for Weiss to take in her words and see the different style for a similar weapon. "Now how do you think it works wielding a scythe?" She raised her brow in question.

That was a good question. Weiss didn't know. "I expect it to be the same, but slower movements, more arced movements." She thought about the mechanics of actually swinging a weapon like that.

"That line of reasoning, is exactly why there are only two known scythe wielders," Blake said bluntly. Weiss was incredibly wrong.

"What do you mean?"

"When Ruby moves, and I know you watch every part of her when she does, what's in control, her or _Crescent Rose_?" Blake pressed the point of the question.

Weiss chewed her thoughts over. She thought of seeing Ruby spinning around her weapon, of how she swung the weapon its self. "She moves with it. It doesn't move with her," she said with the realization Blake was pushing for.

"A scythe doesn't just bend to the will of the one wielding it. A scythe, especially one as powerful as Ruby's, demands that you bend to its will as well. That's why when Ruby fights, she uses her weapon to move herself and keep herself paced with her foe. She moves so fast on her own, but swinging her weapon, she pushes herself into unexpected angles and positions you'll never see coming." Blake's explanation was filling Weiss's mind with new thoughts and ideas. "That's what you two are getting wrong. In combat Ruby is just as unpredictable as… well, as unpredictable as our hyperactive leader is."

Weiss made all of the connections in her head. She lit up both we joy at realizing how she could work with Ruby. Just as soon it was gone when she realized everything she said to the scarlet haired girl. "I need to find Ruby," she said rushing out the door.

Blake just cast a smile and went back to her book.

"You are so inspirational," a voice came from their window.

Blake jumped up on all fours. She saw Sun hanging from a tree branch just outside. "Don't do that to me!"

…

Winter scanned every door way and broken window she saw. She even double checked the holes in the various walls. Mountain Glen had been abandoned for many decades now. She knew very well what kind of disease could take route in a depressing shell like this.

"Winter, you need to relax," Qrow said. He walked with his hands in his pockets, hunched back a little. He took a quick swig from his flask. "The shadows aren't going to jump at you."

The white haired woman cast him an angry scowl. She couldn't stand how calm he was. If she didn't know the man any better, she'd have missed how carefully his eyes were taking in their surroundings. "I'm not _worried_ about the shadows. I'm worried about what comes out of them." Grimm fed on misery and pain. Not to mention all of the emotions that were intertwined with those.

"There aren't any Grimm up here," he said. He made it sound so obvious.

"How could you have possibly come to that conclusion?" She said sarcastically. There was no way he could've known that.

"Because Lovk has been through here already." He stopped to get her full attention before gesturing at the thin trail of black pedals he had been following.

"I see," Winter said straightening her stance. "That doesn't mean there aren't any left."

Qrow raised his brow in surprise. "You don't know much about the man, do you?"

"I know as much as everyone else does, thank you," she said coldly.

"That isn't much then," he shot back.

He was right, Winter didn't know much. She didn't pretend very had to know anything about him. The man was a complete mystery. Up until Ruby's team had encountered him, they had assumed he was a myth. Ozpin let them into the loop when he showed his face. He didn't know much either.

"Silver eyes are a rare trait," Qrow said absently directing the conversation.

"He has grey eyes," Winter said, correcting him.

"They were silver once."

The thought sent a sliver down her spine. "How?"

"Well I mean, if you look at the obvious side of it, he just lacks that shine of hope and fury in his eyes," he said. He had the same raptor gaze that Qrow saw occasionally on Ruby. His niece, well step niece, since Raven wasn't her mother, had the look of a predator about her when she was in battle. She was ready to hunt, strike, and kill her prey, even if she withheld her temper and form from doing so.

"I don't believe he was one of them," Winter said. She pulled Qrow out of his thoughts. "There's no way someone born like that could fall so far."

"How you were born doesn't matter, Miss Schnee," he said. He reminded her of own origins. "It's what you decided to do with your name that matters." She had certainly chose to keep away from her family's back room dealings much like her little sister was.

"I suppose you're right," Winter said quietly. She thought over how far she had come herself. Born into a family with dark dealings and shady connections, she was happy to be away from it all. "Let's check out the sub-city before we call in."

They had been scouting the city on behalf of Ozpin and the Council of Vale. Ozpin wanted a solid lead on Lovk. They had a trail they would follow for him. Qrow figured it would vanish outside the city. The Council wanted to know if Mountain Glen was secure again after the train incident. Something about them planning to expand back into the destroyed city. Qrow thought it was foolish, but Winter saw the value in reconstituting a place filled with fear and misery. It would certainly lash out and destroy whatever emotions the Grimm were feeding on there.

…

Ashe fell backwards but caught herself in a summersault to get back on her feet. Nelka sent bolt after bolt of solid light at her. When Ashe tried to strike back her arrows only dissipated light clones of the pink haired girl. She moving too quickly for Ashe to spot the real one. Nelka was able to summon light clones of herself. While they couldn't do any actual damage, they were disorienting. Seeing all of those bolts of energy coming at her and having to pick which ones to dodge was painful on the eyes and mind.

She couldn't take it any longer. She darted back away from her teammates clone army. She summoned three arrows into her hand and formed her shadowy black glyph in front of her bow. She knocked all three dark arrows and pulled back. The glyph increased in size, the patterns and lines spinning in front of her weapon. "Mark," she whispered. When she let the arrows loose they went through her glyph. The glyph in turn multiple the dark bolts. She struck out at every target she could see. Each arrow splashed onto the illusion, marking them in a black ooze.

"Oh no," said a dozen Nelka's at once. They all let loose a powerful bolt of light at once. The real Nelka intent on hitting and knocking off her leader's mark.

It was too late. Ashe let loose another volley. This time she whispered _true._ Eleven illusions burst into a display of faint light. The real Nelka tried to dodge her auburn haired girls assault. She took the shadow bolt right into her abdomen. She fell to the ground as her Aura faded out. Ashe took Nelka's shot right in the shoulder. It knocked her off balance and she too ended up on the floor. She had drained much of her strength casting her attack in so many places at one.

The buzzer went off. They both looked up to see their Aura levels drained. It was a tie.

"Well done, girls," Professor Goodwitch said, her eyes glued to her tablet. "Ties are rare in first year students," she said. "Most of the time it's like watching a kitten fight an ox."

Ashe was up first and ran over to help her friend up. "That was so awesome, Nelka," she whispered to the pink haired girls.

Nelka absently fiddled with her loose bun and swept the dust off of her silver plated armor. The pieces covered her loosely, giving her free range off movement. "You are just full of surprised, Ashe," Nelka was sincerely impressed with her leader's moves.

Ashe curtsied lifted the sides of her bronze plated battle skirt. "I _aim_ to impress."

Nelka put a palm to her face. "I love you like a sister, Ashe, which is why I'm going to tell you not to start making terrible jokes."

Ashe just shot her a cheesy smile. She was very pleased with her performance in the ring.

 **Thank you for tuning in or stopping by! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Trouble, shenanigans, and those annoying OCs I won't let you forget about! Please feel free to review, comment, or message me directly! I am still, in fact, open to suggestions about characters, quirks, and other things I am probably missing!**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth Productions. At least one of them is undead, so don't mess with those rights, because he will find you.**

 **-Hotel Juliet**


	20. Chapter 20: Dance Partners, pt 2

RWBY: A Different Route, White Roses Bloom

Chapter 20- Dance Partners, pt. 2

Weiss found Ruby on the rooftop of their dorm. She was sitting on the edge, hanging her feet over, kicking into the wind. Her thoughts were being drowned out by music loud enough for Weiss to hear from the doorway. _What do I even say?_ The heiress thought to herself. She let out a frustrated groan before picking the simplest course. She sat down to Ruby without saying a word.

The scarlet headed girl pretended not to notice her lover. She was still very much frustrated at her. Minutes ago she had berated and belittled her for not being able to pull off a few combat moves with her. She couldn't stand the sight of her right then. Yet at the same time, she felt the overwhelming urge to take a hold of her hand and not let go for as long as they could manage.

Ruby took in a surprised breath when the Heiress seemed to read her thoughts. She scooped up one of Ruby's hands in hers and gave it a tight squeeze. She didn't let go. Ruby smiled subtly. A single tear escaped her eyes. She clicked off her music.

When Weiss heard the blaring noise cease her thoughts fumbled. She wasn't sure what to say yet. She was frustrated at herself for not only trying to force Ruby to fight in a way that just didn't work, but also for the terrible things she had said only a short while ago. She wasn't sure of herself at all just then. "Ruby," she began, taking a deep gulp of air for confidence. "I'm so sorry." She could say anything more, her mind wandered away, drowned by an avalanche of things she needed to say to her just then.

Ruby pulled her headset down onto her neck. She didn't say anything. She just gave Weiss a sad smile before resting her head on the heiress's chest. She didn't want to argue. She hated fighting her friends. She especially hated fighting Weiss. That was all they did when they first arrived at Beacon.

"I think I understand now," the heiress said, running her free hand through Ruby's hair. "It's my fault, not yours, Ruby."

Ruby sat up and looked her friend in the eyes. Her sparkling blue eyes were like fresh ice. Ruby loved their icy blue color. It always captivated her attention. "Weiss, it's not your fault."

Weiss held a finger up to Ruby's mouth to silence her. "It is, and I can prove it," she said in her lecturing tone. Ruby found that she didn't mind her arrogance when it was turned on someone else. Ruby listened wide eyed. Absently she bit Weiss's finger. "Hey! What was that for?" Weiss said startled.

"Sorry, it was near my mouth," Ruby said realizing she just bit Weiss.

Weiss just gave her a small smile and shook her head. "Anyway," she began, clearing her throat. "I didn't realize I was forcing you to change the way you move and fight. I wasn't thinking it through. It's only my fault that you kept hitting walls… literally." She looked very sorry. It pained her to be wrong about something important like this. Fighting style was what defined Hunters and Huntresses.

Ruby was listening with raised brows. She was waiting, hoping Weiss had a solution to their problem then.

"Which is why when we fight together, I don't think we should worry about being on the same step."

Ruby was utterly puzzled now. It showed on her face. "What do you mean?" She didn't get it. "That doesn't make any sense."

Weiss twisted her mouth in contemplation. "You see; the only time we've ever had a good combo together is with Ice Flower. We're both stationary for that."

"Like the paper?"

"No you, dolt," Weiss said rolling her eyes. "As in we're not moving.

"I'm sorry, I had a Yang moment," the younger girl said with a smile.

Weiss couldn't help but chuckle a little at that one. "So I was thinking, we shouldn't try to move together, like Yang and Blake, but instead, we move around each other. We intertwine our steps, but we don't cross."

Ruby thought out what Weiss was saying. She took a long moment to visualize what Weiss was meant. She thought she could see it. She could see herself swinging her body around with _Crescent Rose_ , protecting Weiss while she cast glyph after glyph. Or even her launching he heiress forward while Weiss in turn left glyphs in her trail for Ruby to dart forward or around on. A bright smile took over her face at last.

Weiss didn't get what she was smiling about. "What's so funny?" She thought the girl was about to make fun of her. She admitted in her head that it was kind of a silly was to describe it. She just desperately wanted to be able to fight with her partner.

"That's beautiful, Weiss," the scarlet headed girl said at last. She swung her arms around Weiss in a tight hug.

Weiss had to blink twice. "That wasn't what I expected to hear, but I'll take it." She lovingly returned her girlfriends embrace.

…

"Well the sub-city is clear," Qrow said pulling out his flask. "Do you want to call in and tell Ozpin before we follow this trail?" He pointed at the thin trail of pedals with his flask. "I doubt this even leads very far out of the city."

"Yes, I agree," Winter said, she glanced at the trail as she found Ozpin in her contacts. "Give me a moment, please." She stepped to the side and waited as it rang.

Qrow took a few steps down the trail of pedals. It was in the center of the street. He found that very peculiar. _Why would he leave such an obvious trail?_ He chewed it over for a moment. _Ah, you want us to follow. If not us, someone else._ A man who left little evidence of himself wouldn't have been so careless.

He took a moment to examine every inch of the buildings around him. The streets were barren. Nearly every window was shattered but hid nothing in their shadows. Winter stood with perfect posture. He took a moment to examine her backside a little more thoroughly. She turned and scowled at him. He smiled and continued his search. The rooftops were clear. Well, crumbled and shattered, but clear. Still, he felt the sense that a pair of eyes were on him.

"Ozpin gave the go ahead to chase our man," Winter said walking back over to him.

"And here I thought I was your man," Qrow said with a cheeky smile. He enjoyed pressing her buttons. He really liked that angry scowl she cast him when he did. It made him smile.

"Not in your life time," she said caustically. "And don't you mention me kissing you!" She said raising a quick hand to his mouth in order to silence him.

He just shrugged and raised his hands in surrender. She pulled her hand away. "My apologies, your highness," he said with a sly smile. _Push every one of them,_ he thought.

Winter tried to storm off but when she did he weighed his options and decided to pinch her butt. She immediately swung around, her face in full blush. He didn't see her hand moving, it came across his face like a tidal wave hitting the side of a cliff. "Do that again and I'll cut your fingers off, you boob!"

Qrow could tell she wasn't angry, she was embarrassed. "I am so _very_ sorry," he said giving her a polite bow. "I swore something was trying to bite you."

"I insist you lead on," she said, waving him forward, trying to ignore his attempt to snare her in another trap.

"Of course, my queen," he said, ready to strike her nerves again. "It is better for a lady to walk safely behind a gentleman."

"It's also safe for a Huntress to keep her prey in her sight."

"Oh so you are hunter me?" He responded quickly.

Winter decided not to say anything. She knew she didn't stand a chance at beating him in a game of insults and wit. He was simply too unbearable for her. Yet she stuck around him. She didn't have to accompany him in the field. No doubt Ozpin could give her a different assignment if she asked.

Much to surprise of both Qrow and Winter, the trail of pedals didn't lead them outside the city like they thought it would. Instead, they found themselves walking down what felt like every possible block of Mountain Glenn. At one point they even crossed briefly into the sub-city. Winter was getting impatient, but Qrow's curiosity was rising every second.

Finally, after what must've been an hour and a half of trail blazing through and under Mountain Glen's financial district, the trail ended. They were the center of a decent sized plaza. There was a fountain in the center of each corner of the square courtyard.

"Well, it seems you took to my trail after all," a very deliberate and slow spoken voice called down to them. He was standing high up on the ruins of one of the skyscrapers surrounding the plaza. His black long coat gently danced in the breeze running through the city. "Thank you, I didn't want to chase you down."

Winter pulled her sword out without a second though. Qrow had to hold her back with an outstretched arm. "What do you want?" Qrow shouted up to him.

"It's not about what I want, Mr. Branwen. It's about what I'm being _paid_ to do." Qrow say the dozens of pairs of red eyes materializing in the darkness of the buildings. "You Miss Schnee, I have business with your family." He snapped his fingers. "It's a shame I won't be seeing either of you again."

His beasts charged at his unspoken command. When Qrow looked back up he was gone. Not a pedal floated in his place. "Son of a-" Qrow started.

"Qrow!" Winter yelled. She brought her sword down on a Creep that came too close to him. "It's time to fight."

Qrow pulled himself out of his thoughts. _You were right there._ He wanted to get answers from that man. He realized it would be on Lovk's own time. He swung his own sword up into a Beowolf that lunged at him. He flipped the blade down to firing of two shells into a group of Creeps charging at them. The small two legged Grimm fell to the side.

Winter charged forward with astounding speed. Qrow forgot she was a master with her glyphs some times. She cut up into a Beowolf, sliding under the beast to cut the head off of a second on. A barrage of ice shards ripped through group of Creeps to the side of that one. She flipped herself over the disintegrating Grimm carcass to swing her blades at another set of Beowolf.

Qrow swung his blade with precision, letting the Grimm come to him. He dodged every slash of tail and claw with ease. They couldn't touch the half-drunk huntsman. Jumped on top of one Creep that got to close. He swung at a Beowolf from his adhoc mount before bringing his sword down into the Creep.

Winter pulled out her estoc from her saber. She cut into a Beowolf with both blades. Something much larger charged at her. She went to swing but instead found herself on the receiving end of the claws from an Ursa. The giant Grimm tossed her to the side like a rag doll. She cried out in pain as she tumbled to the ground. She wasn't hurt, but she hadn't been expecting that. Winter focused her Aura into her attacks, leaving her defenses wanting. She didn't expect to be hit.

Recovering herself, she aimed a glyph on the ground in front of her. A torrent of ice formed Nevermores burst out at her command, pelting the Ursa with a sudden volley. The bear like creature roared in pain as the Nevermores brought it down.

Qrow saw a second Ursa enter their battlefield. He cursed under his breath. An Ursa was hardly a challenge, but with three dozen Beowolves and God knew how many creeps running around, there was little room for the new contender. The black haired man blew a grey wisp of hair back into place. With a flick of the wrist the gears turned to life in his sword. The blade arched and elongated. The hilt expanded up and down. He now had his scythe in all of its glory.

He charged the new Ursa using the weight of his scythe to propel himself into the air. He brought the weapon up from behind and down over his head. The Ursa clawed at him as he went past but made no purchase. It was too slow and clumsy. He landed behind the bear only to have to defend himself from a Creep attack. He let loose his scythe around him, cutting the small Grimm to pieces. The Ursa fell to the ground as its arm and most of its right shoulder came crashing to the ground at its side.

The fight was nearing to an end. Dozens of Grimm lay at their feet, Creep, Beowolf, and Ursa alike. From the shadows a final creature of Grimm launched itself. The Death Stalker struck Winter with its stinger first. Her Aura held, but when she went to turn her blade on the beast it side swept her with one of its massive claws. She didn't stand a chance. Winter slammed against the stone wall of one of the buildings. Qrow hear the smack of her head hitting the ground next.

He charged the beast. It swung its claws at him. He dropped down sliding, dodging both claws. When it brought its stinger down he darted to the side. He brought his scythe around in one fluid motion, working into his dodge. The stinging end of the large scorpion's tail ripped itself from the rest of the creature when his blade caught it at the joint. The Death Stalker let out a horrify series of hissing and rattling from what Qrow guessed was its throat. He paid it no head. Qrow swung his body around and with it his scythe. The blade impaled the Death Stalker in the center of its head, easily breaking through the white plated armor of the Grimm.

The creature twitched briefly before collapsing. The rapidly approaching night turned deathly quiet. Qrow heard Winter groan in pain against one of the walls. He ran over to her, holstering his weapon as he went.

"Winter, are you okay?" He could see she clearly wasn't. He didn't wait for a reply either. He scooped the woman up in his arms and rushed out of the courtyard. He took a moment only to call in for pickup. He carried her all of the way to the preselected zone. She was mumbling something he couldn't understand. "Shhh, it's going to be alright, honey," he said trying to calm her.

They boarded the VTOL with Winter still in his arms. He wasn't about to let her go to just anyone. On board a medic checked her over. "She's concussed," he said bluntly. "Get her to the infirmary as soon as we land, there isn't much to do but let her rest," he added.

Qrow nodded. He buckled her into the seat next to his and held her the entire way back. Gingerly resting her head against his chest. He didn't take this lightly at all. Concussions happened to the best, but he knew he shouldn't have taken his eyes off of her.

 **Thank you for reading and please feel free to review or message me directly! I appreciate the input and like hearing from you all.**

 **RWBY is property of Rooster Teeth Productions.**

 **-Hotel Juliet**


	21. Chapter 21: Dance Partners, pt 3

RWBY: A Different Route, White Roses Bloom

Chapter 21- Dance Partners, pt. 3

"And you aren't trouble by this at all?" Emerald said in disbelief. They had just received good news from their mole about Team RWBY. The problem was, the news was actually good.

"Not at all," Cinder said in her relax tone. She never seemed to be off key, unhinged, or worried. "And why should I be?"

"The whole point of that blond headed idiot being injured like that was to hurt their team as a whole. Now it's practically a moot point." She couldn't believe Cinder wasn't worried in the slightest.

"So what the angry gremlin had a shiny new arm? The damage to the team is already done. The damage to Ruby Rose." She cast a smile to Emerald. She was a faithful servant; someone she was glad to have around. She could tell Emerald was keeping secrets from her though. After the battle at Beacon, something had been off about her.

"But she has that shiny new arm, there isn't any damage left!" She was forgetting her place. When Cinder cast her a warning glance she quickly remembered herself. "I'm sorry, ma'am, I just don't understand."

Cinder impatiently tapped on the console next to her. The machine hummed as it processed data. "Think of it like this, when you use your semblance, do you change what is, or what they think is?" She waited a moment for the gears to start turning in her apprentice's head. "Two very important things have come out of this. The first, is that Yang's confidence in herself is diminished. That will have a showing effect on their future missions. The second, the more important one, is that Ruby will now have that tiny voice whispering in the back of her head. It'll say 'don't let it happen again, don't lose something like this again, don't take your eyes off of them.' It'll plant the seeds of doubt, in herself and in her faith in her team."

Emerald was astonished by how brutally efficient that sounded. It was dreadful. She knew Cinder was right too. How long it lasted, neither of them would know, but she could only guess that the black haired sorceress was already planning much more to keep those seeds planted. "That's insane," she whispered to herself. Tricking someone into seeing something was one thing, tricking them into doubting themselves, doubting the people they loved most, that was something entirely different.

Cinder just gave her a wicked smile. "Contact our agents in Atlas, tell them it's time for another round."

…

Winter felt the rays of the sun trickle through slightly opened blonds. The broken rays cast their warmth across her face. She held a hand out to block them. Her head felt like it was being hit with a sheet of metal and a two by four. She tried to look around the room but her vision was hazy. She assumed it was from the grogginess of sleep and whatever had happened before.

In the far corner of the room, away from the window, she saw a lone figure sitting in a rather uncomfortable looking armchair. The person was fast asleep, their neck bent down at an awkward and uncomfortable position. She took in the person's black pants, their white jacket with the sleeves rolled up at an uneven rate on each side, and their maroon cape. It reminded her of freshly spilled blood.

"Qrow!" Her eyes went wide. She wasn't expecting to see him here. Wherever she was.

He shot up straight in his seat and blinked himself awake. "Winter, you're awake!" He shot up the rest of the way to his feet. In a second he was at her side by the bed. "How do you feel, are you okay?"

She rubbed the back of her head. It still felt tender and bruised. She tapped into her Aura and fed it to the sight of the pain. It quickly numbed and sent back a warmer sensation. "I feel dizzy."

"Here, drink this." He handed her a cup of water. "I was so worried; the doctors weren't sure when you'd wake up."

She downed the water. It was probably the most refreshing thing she could think of right then. With her Aura tapped she was finally regaining her senses. She saw the tubes and small wires attacked to her arm. She had been hooked up to a few drip packs. "How long have I been out?"

"It's been just over five days," he said.

" _Five days!_ " She couldn't believe it. It felt like just yesterday she was in Mountain Glen with him. She was able to get a good look at him with her renewing senses. It looked to her that he hadn't left the entire time she was in here. She was glad it smelled like he had showered at least. "Qrow, how long have you been in here?" She was worried for the man.

He thought it over. "I only left long enough to refill my flask and take a shower."

 _He had been in here the whole time!_ She couldn't believe it. "Why would you do such a thing?" She was princess by most standards, even though it wasn't literal. She was used to servants waiting on her, but someone like Qrow, that was unheard of in her mind.

"You were hurt pretty bad in the fight," memories of the last few moments in Mountain Glen rushed in as he spoke. "The medics thought it was a concussion, so I brought you here. It was, but it was also a lot worse than they though. You've been going in and out the entire time."

She took it all in slowly. Her sense of time was trying to catch up faster than it could manage. "But what are you here, Qrow?" That's what she wanted to know. Everything else didn't seem as important then.

"You're my friend, Winter," he said softly. "More than that you're my partner now, I don't want to let anything happen to you."

She could tell there was more he wasn't letting on to. She let it go. There would be plenty of time to pry it out of him later. Winter was looking forward to it.

"I've let too many people go," he said quietly. Winter almost didn't hear him.

…

Ruby anxiously tapped her feet against the floor. Her nervous rhythm was driving Weiss up a wall. The younger girl couldn't help it though. Over the past five days, between finals for their other classes, Ruby and Weiss had been practicing nonstop. There wasn't even a moment for a single kiss between most sessions. She was worried they would trip up again and she'd get familiar with the wall one more time.

Weiss on the other hand, was perfectly calm. She had come to her senses with Ruby's fighting style. Now she thought she had it down pat how to fight most effectively alongside her best friend. She was mentally rehearsing in her head the ordered chaos necessary to dance next to that scythe wielding ball of energy.

"Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee," Professor Goodwitch pulled them both out of their thoughts. Ruby jumped up. The thrill of the coming battle replaced her anxiousness. Weiss stood patiently. "Opponents will be…" She couldn't wait to see who it would be. "Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long."

 _This can't be right._ Weiss almost panicked. The partners weren't supposed to fight other team members. Moments before Nora and Ren had beaten down Cardin and Russel. Yang gave her a stiff hit on the shoulder with her new arm. "Hey now!" Weiss said back to her.

Yang was grinning ear to ear. Weiss swore she saw something beneath it. She looked… unsure. Frankly Weiss wasn't sure she was reading her right. "Come on, princess!" Yang said. "This time it'll be a little bit more fair."

Weiss appreciated her trying to stifle the tension she felt, but joking about her last fight with Yang didn't sit well with her. She had ended up in the hospital that time around. Yang was merciless.

"Don't worry, Weiss," Blake said in passing.

In the arena pit both pairs took up positions opposite each other. They were starting against the far sides. Ruby gave Weiss a special smile, the kind she only gave her. "Ready partner?" She asked through her grin. Her anxiety was either well-hidden or gone.

"I am, take this." The heiress passed her scarlet haired friend a magazine for her scythe. "Gravity rounds, as requested."

Ruby looked like she was about to drool all over them. "You're the best!" She squeaked.

Yang gave Blake a bump of the fist on the other side. "Quick and accurate," she muttered to her cat eared teammate.

"I can do that," Blake said back. "But what about you?"

Yang gave her a knowing smile. "I punch and I roll, what else do you want?"

"Let's open with bumbleby," she responded. Yang nodded her agreement.

Professor Goodwitch, who had been standing in the center of the ring made her way to the back. "Both teams are ready?" They nodded. "Begin!"

The bell rung to start. "Ice Flower!" Ruby shouted planting the end of her scythe into the ground. Weiss raised a series of glyphs in front of her rifle. She let of a salvo of rounds. They caught the icy power of Weiss's glyphs as they crossed them. The semblance infused rounds shattered in a burst of ice at the other end of the arena. Creating instant formations of cold blue spikes.

Yang and Blake dodged and weaved between Ruby's rounds and the instantly forming ice. Blake moved forward, closing the gap. Yang ran along the outer wall to her right. When she reached the apex of the arena, Blake tossed her weapon back to Yang. When Yang had it in hand Blake brought her around on the line between them with all of her force. Yang spun around the side of the arena to where Ruby and Weiss were assaulting them.

Weiss threw up a glyph in defense. Yang smashed into it with all of her force and deflected back a dozen feet. Seeing the danger Ruby swung her scythe up and bolted over to engage her half-sister. She swung around the blond headed woman. Yang swung violently at Ruby, she missed every swing. Ruby finally struck out at her. She caught Yang by the feet and her sister soon found herself on her back.

Blake didn't sit ideally by. She darted into the conflict. Weiss attempted to block her but sliced into her shadow. Blake came around behind her only to have her own sword blocked by the heiress. The clashed, steel bouncing off of steel. When Weiss thought she had an advantage Blake turned into a shadow. When Blake thought she had Weiss the heiress through up a glyph to pull herself back or block Blake entirely.

At last Blake pulled out a series of clones. Four shadow copies of herself surrounded Weiss from the front. The Heiress tried to block the onslaught but Blake and her clones lunged at her at once. The combined momentum of Blake and her copies sent Weiss flying back. The heiress crashed to the floor a few dozen feet back.

Ruby caught what happened in the corner of her eye and missed a step. Instead of swinging with her weapon she tried to change its direction and Yang caught her in her turn. She hit with her good arm. The force and the blast from _Ember Celica_ sent her across the room to Weiss.

"Are you okay?" Weiss asked jumping to her feet.

Ruby recovered in a roll. "I'm fine."

"I can't hit Blake to save my life," She muttered, angry at herself.

"Then save mine," Ruby said.

Blake and Yang charged the pair together. Ruby didn't wait. She ran at them with a burst of unseen speed. She rolled and twisted into a fury of red and roses. They couldn't keep up with what they were seeing. Ruby flew past them at sonic speeds. The wave of force that followed her knocked the black and yellow pair off of their feet and sent them flying against the far wall. Ruby used her momentum to climb that wall before they smacked right into it.

Seeing their opportunity Weiss cast a series of glyphs around the pair and Ruby. She sent herself forward as well. Conjuring attacks made of ice and using the glyphs to shoot herself around the pair she assaulted them from every angle possible. Yang took the hits; Weiss could tell she was feeding her power. Blake turned into a shadow at every turn. She couldn't land a strike. It was terribly frustrating for the heiress.

When Ruby tried to sweep in Yang hit her with her left arm. She sent the rose girl across the floor. Weiss flinched at the sound of her hitting the ground. She didn't stop though. Instead she put herself in between Ruby and Yang. When Yang tried to swing at her with her right arm, her shiny new one, Weiss shot her blade into the ground. A wall of ice shot up incasing her arm in it.

Yang tried to pull herself free. She grunted in pain. Accepting the lose she tapped the release on _Ember Celica_ leaving her right gauntlet in its cold crystal blue prison. She stepped back then smashed into the wall with full force from her left arm. The prison shattered into a marvelous display of light glinting off of the vaporized crystals.

Ruby had recovered and swept forward. Weiss moved with her. As Ruby swung around striking at her sister, Weiss jumped from position to position keeping Blake from assisting her partner. She blocked Blake with every glyph she could summon and cast points for Ruby to boost her speed off of.

Ruby hit Yang from every direction. The way she swung around _Crescent Rose_ allowed her to be at any point around the blond headed girl at any time. With Weiss's help Yang couldn't find her balance or figure out where she would be next. She took blow after blow. This time though, her semblance couldn't save her. Instead, in one final strike, Ruby landed both of her feet against Yang's right arm, she swung herself around with her scythe.

Yang screamed out in pain as she flew back. She rolled and dragged across the ground like a rag doll. Her Aura flashed and faded. Weiss could see that Ruby had damaged her new arm. It sparked in a spot on the upper half. Yang tried to push herself up but received a jolt of pain from the prosthetic limb. They had to worry about that later.

Blake saw this and lashed out with all of her fury. She swept her blade with a gravity round loaded. A wave of purple anger cut through the air at Weiss. The heiress flew back and with her last bit of strength cast a soft glowing yellow glyph to Ruby. Time dilation.

Ruby felt time slow down. She watched Weiss hit the ground. She could see her Aura fade slowly over her and blink out. Her dance partner didn't get back up. Ruby bolted forward at speeds she wasn't prepared for. Blake dodged her, leaving behind a shadow. This time it wouldn't work though. Ruby saw where Blake was going to be before her shadow disappeared from her strike. She swung _Crescent Rose_ around to meet her.

The black haired girl wasn't ready to be caught like that. She lost her balance and met the floor briefly before recovering. She struck at Ruby with precision and from as many places at once. Leaving shadow after shadow behind. Ruby dropped her magazine as she swept around on her scythe, dodging Blake's attacks and cutting her shadows with her own. She loaded a fresh magazine.

The scarlet headed girl aimed her scythe away and shot forward with the surprise speed of a gravity round behind her. She swept Blake's feet out from under her. The cat eared girl tried to recover and cover her escape with a shadow but through the effects of the time dilation she saw this. Instead she brought herself around and struck where Blake was heading. The black haired girl recoiled from Ruby's strike, losing her footing she was falling back.

Ruby planted her scythe in the ground and fired off a volley of rounds. The force from the gravity rounds sent her back with every shot. They also slammed into Blake with tremendous force. Unable to catch herself and escape the power of the shots, Blake flew back and hit the wall with an audible _thwack._ Her Aura faded and flashed out as she met the ground.

"Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee are the victors," Professor Goodwitch announced.

Ruby helped her team to her feet. Weiss and Blake smiled and shook hands. It was an exciting battle. Yang picked at some now exposed wiring on her right arm.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked noticing the pain she was in. She felt terrible about hurting her sister. She had picked up Yang's other gauntlet on the way over.

"I'm fine," she said. It was clear she wasn't. She flexed the metallic arm and moved it around, testing it. "A quick stich job for a mechanic." Yang was talking about herself. She worked on motorcycles all throughout her time at Signal. While she didn't know much about wiring, she had insisted the techs who put it on give them everything they could to help her teach herself.

Ruby held out the right gauntlet for _Ember Celica._ "Here, you forgot this."

Yang frowned at the weapon. "Do you mind holding onto that for me?" Ruby was puzzled. "I think it slows down my arm. Plus, I'm going to see if I can't get something better for it." The gauntlet had felt like it weighed down her movements for some reason. "I'm going to see about making a custom fit one."

"You could get a laser arm!" Ruby said with sudden excitement.

Yang laughed and smiled at her younger sister's excitement. "I think a different team already had that."

 **As always thank you for reading and joining me! If you've made it this far thank you for sticking with me past a rushed beginning. Please fell free to review or message me. I love the input. One reader has already helped me immensely.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth Productions.**

 **-Hotel Juliet**


	22. Chapter 22: Winter Begins(Fixed)

**Thank you for everyone who has stuck with me thus far. 22 represents a beginning of a new series of arcs and the continuation of the Eternal Valley story. If you haven't read my latest story and can stomach my writing, check out Dust and Deception, a story set in a D &D version of Remnant!**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth Productions**

 **-Hotel Juliet**

RWBY: A Different Route

Chapter 22- Winter Begins

The Winter solstice was a week away, and with it came a break for most of the students and staff at Beacon. Many would go home to see their families, some would find the time and funding to hop on a vacation with friends, and a select few would stay at Beacon with no family to go home to.

Ruby was bouncing up and down with joy. She loved breaks, she especially loved being able to see her father again. Weiss envied her scarlet headed friend. Her situation at home was less than desirable. She wasn't in any sort of rush to see her father. Seeing him meant more pressure to come back to Atlas, to join him in the family company, to do whatever convoluted wish he had dreamed up next. She had few pleasant memories of home. Furthermore, it meant three weeks without seeing her best friend. Life without that ball of energy and happiness seemed dull to Weiss.

"Don't you worry for a moment, Weiss," Ruby said pulling her into a death hug. "I'll make sure to call you every night. Okay?" Even though the younger woman was overwhelmed by thoughts of home, she still had Weiss at heart and saw her pain, even if Weiss was trying her best to hide it.

"Okay, sweetie," Weiss said with a gingerly kiss added to the top of Ruby's head. She was still just taller than the scarlet headed girl. "You don't have to worry about me in Atlas, it's safer there than it is here." She didn't think that was true with the rising White Fang attacks. Atlas and her father's company were their most hated target.

"Come on, Ruby, we gotta get going," Yang called from her bunk. She had just finished packing her two rather large bags for the trip. She didn't have much but she felt the need to bring it all back and forth. Her cybernetic arm easily handled one of the bags. She had managed to fix it up quite nicely to Weiss's surprise.

"I'm right behind you," Ruby said as Yang left the room. "And you behave," Ruby said with a giggly smile. "Alright I'll behave too… and I'll drink all my milk… and eat my veggies."

"Oh shut up, you," Weiss said. "Let me help you get your stuff to the airpad."

"Alright," Ruby said, pulling her in for one last kiss.

Weiss savored the moment. It would be a good while before she got another one. A sudden thought occurred. "Ruby, have you considered telling you family about us?"

Ruby blinked twice before she answered. "No, I haven't." She contemplated it for a moment. "I wouldn't even know where to begin." She looked suddenly frustrated.

"Hey don't worry about it, we'll do it together some time." She stole herself another kiss. That one was sweeter to her. She needed it. "Let's get your bags down."

Less than fifteen minutes later Yang and Ruby were boarding their transport. The had a relatively quick flight to their home island of Patch. Weiss felt a pang of grief at seeing her girlfriend go. She tried to shed it as she made her way back to the room. She still had to finish packing before she left. Her father was sending a private jet to pick her up. She tried explaining that it was completely unnecessary, but he wouldn't have it.

Blake was in the room when she came in. Reading like normal. Weiss didn't know of many times when the girl didn't have a book in her hand. "Reading that book I got you finally?" Weiss asked with a playful jab. Her birthday had been on the fall equinox a few months ago.

"As a matter of fact, _Dust and the Dungeon Crawler_ is now the firm base for this bunk bed," she said back with a cheery smile.

"Hey!" Weiss said in astonishment. "That's rude."

"I'm kidding, Weiss, it's next on my list. It's right here." She pointed out the book on the shelf next to her. It was on top of a small stack of three others.

"I swear you'll have read every book in the library by the time we all get back," she muttered to the cat eared girl.

"Well since I'll be staying here I suppose I'll have the time for it." She loved ready. Weiss sometimes thought that it was almost as much as she herself loved Ruby.

"Sun going home for the break?"

"Sure is, he and the rest of team SSSN set out this morning. Caught a train. Legally I hope."

Weiss sincerely doubted all four members caught it the legal way. She didn't always see what Blake saw in him, but he had his ways. He helped Blake see Weiss and Ruby's side of their relationship after all. She finished tidying up her things after packing. She had decided only to bring a single bag. With any luck she wouldn't actually stay long. Their family _home_ was more than large enough for her to avoid her father until she decided to leave. She picked a week tops. She wanted to be back in time to enjoy her birthday without them. She doubted that would be the case though. "I gotta get going too." Weiss let out a long sigh. She wasn't looking forward to the trip home in anyway.

She said her goodbyes to Blake and that she hoped to see her soon. Blake understood at least a little how Weiss felt, even if it wasn't from experience. She caught an air shuttle to the city's airport. It wasn't a long trip there. The airport itself was relatively quiet compared to how it normally was this time of year. With the White Fang popping up everywhere Weiss could see why people would be reluctant to travel.

It was a short walk to Schnee Dust Company's section of the airport. Close to the entrance she swore she saw Winter. She had to look back just to make sure. It was Winter! She ran over to her, she was talking to someone Weiss couldn't make out from the distance. She called out to her older sister. "Winter!"

Qrow laughed under his breath as Winter's face went red. She heard her baby sister calling for her. "You need to leave, now," she said trying to hurry him away.

"And why would I do that?" Qrow said with a mischievous smile. "Don't want your little sister to see you with me?"

Winter rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Yes, she still doesn't know I'm working for Ozpin, let alone I've been at Beacon for the past couple months!" She didn't have time for this. She looked back to see Weiss was nearly to her. She gave Qrow a sorry look and pushed him around a corner. She heard him hit the ground on the other side. With a quick about face she turned to face her oncoming sister. She habitually brushed off her jacket and straightened a loose string of hair. "Weiss, it's a pleasure to see you." She put on a soft smile.

Weiss stopped just in front of her and gave her a smart curtsy and bow. "It's a pleasure to see you as well, Winter." She looked up to make sure it was okay to rise.

Winter gave her a small smile. "Get up, you boob, we're in the middle of the airport."

"Of course," Weiss said, straightening herself.

 _Oh where do I even begin, Weiss. Where do I begin._

"I wasn't expecting to see you here, Winter, are you on your way home as well?" Winter could feel Weiss happy to see her sister. It had been a long time.

"I am," was all she said. _You can tell her. It's not a problem. You don't work for Ironwood now, not directly, it's fine._

"That's good," Weiss looked around. She seemed puzzled. "What are you doing in Beacon?" She was genuinely intrigued. "If you can tell me, I don't want to intrude," the young heiress added quickly.

Winter felt bad, she was keeping a lot from the girl. She hadn't even bothered to message her once since she left Atlas. "I am here on work," she said piecing her words together. It was a very thin ruse that wasn't quite a lie.

"I see," Weiss said with a nod of her head. She didn't dare question the older woman.

Winter gave her a sad smile which puzzled Weiss even more. "Come on, we can talk more on the plane, Weiss."

A small personal jet was waiting for them outside on the tarmac. It was a short trip to it. Weiss and Winter both noticed it was one of their father's personal jets. He had a few he acquired over the years he ran Schnee Dust Company. They made their selves comfortable as they waited for takeoff. It wasn't a terribly long trip, but it would be some time before they got to Atlas.

A few moments later, once the crew made sure both of their assigned passengers were onboard, they took off. Weiss took in the exhilaration of lifting off of the ground. Winter didn't seem to care too much, she had been in the air many more times than Weiss, on much more impressive ships.

The stewardess brought them a cart full of food and drinks. Winter smiled, an uncommon gift Weiss noticed she was giving more freely, and got a bottle of expensive looking wine. Weiss didn't know that her sister drank anything. They were aristocrats of sorts and were expected to know their way around wine and other fancy drinks, but that was mostly for show.

"Would you like a glass?" Winter said pouring herself one. She needed it to relax her nerves. She was worried how Weiss was going to take the news.

Weiss chewed it over in her head. "I don't know," she said with suspicion. She had never had a drink before.

"You're eighteen and about to be nineteen, come on now," her older sister pushed. "It'll be our little secret." She gave her an unexpected wink.

"I, uh, sure, I mean yes, please." She wasn't sure what she was getting herself into. Winter poured her a glass and passed it to her. The to tapped cups and took a sip. Weiss was surprised when Winter downed the whole glass. She was completely caught of guard.

"So Weiss," she began. She poured herself another glass as well. "Tell me about school." There was a lot she wanted to know about Weiss as well. Qrow had suspected there was something between her and the scarlet haired girl. He also mentioned her getting hospitalized earlier in the year.

Weiss took another sip before speaing. "It's going well, my grades are the second highest, behind Pyrrha, she's very smart." She looked uncomfortable, like she was afraid of saying the wrong thing. "I'm eating well of course and maintaining my self physically. Although I think I'll be signing up for a physical training class next semester. I want to stay ahead of the game in more than just academics."

"How about the blue headed boy you were talking about last semester?" Winter said, trying not to look to interested in her sisters love life. She didn't want Weiss to end up suspecting something and lock her out.

"My apologies, I thought you wished to know about school."

"Friends are an essential part of working as a huntress, Weiss," she responded in a lecturing tone.

"Right, my apologies, ma'am." Weiss stumbled to regain her thoughts. "I am no longer interested in him. He's a great guy, but…" she trailed off.

Winter raised her brow in interest. "But?" She prodded her onward.

"Winter, I need you to promise me something," Weiss said. She was suddenly quiet. Winter could see her cheekd turn a little red.

"Anything."

"If I tell you," she took a quick breath and sip of her glass for confidence. "You won't tell another living soul."

"I promise," she saw where this was going.

"I think I may be a," she looked sideways gathering her confidence which dwindled with every word. "I think I am a lesbian."

Winter downed half of her fresh glass. "Who's your interest?" She didn't make any other comment. She didn't want to make her younger sister feel uncomfortable. She remembered how hard it had been telling her father she was joining the army instead of wanting to take the company from him.

"My team leader, Ruby Rose, you met her before the festival," she said with a weak smile. "I believe you met her uncle then too."

Winter smiled at the memory of fighting Qrow. He was a special kind of person. Winter was glad to have him in her life now. She would never admit it to him, but he was teaching her a lot. A lot about being a Hunter, and a lot about herself. "Yes I remember them both. She's a charming girl. Not as charming as her uncle, but I think that may be for the better."

Weiss laughed a little and Winter joined her. "Yeah he's something else. You two are complete opposites. When Ruby told me about him I was thinking of someone completely different."

"Well, he may surprise you just yet." Winter bit her tongue, she felt she may have let something slip.

Weiss had a look of concern and suspicion all of a sudden. "How would you know?"

She had. "I, also, have something to tell you, Weiss." She felt like she had been replaced in the spot light. She chewed her lips softly before speaking. "I quit working for Atlas."

Weiss looked shocked. "What? That's crazy! Don't tell me you're taking a job at the company."

"I'm a Huntress now." She tried to regain her composure.

"That's amazing!" Weiss shrieked. She straightened herself before continuing. "Why, if you can tell me?"

Winter gave her sister a soft smile. She truly did care for the younger woman, even if she did seem harsh, which she was most of the time. "After what happened at Vale and Beacon, I realized Atlas may be approaching this whole war from the wrong angle. So now I'm working at Beacon for Headmaster Ozpin."

Weiss looked and felt like her whole world had just shaken. This was tremendous and unexpected knew for her. "That's amazing!" She was torn between excitement and confusion about the whole thing.

Winter looked at her glass and realized she may be taking after Qrow. She decided she could deal with that at another time. For now, that cup was her only source of confidence and stability. She was glad to see her little sister taking the news so well. "Have you thought of asking this Ruby Rose out yet?" She asked changing the subject away from herself.

Her younger sister flushed red. "We've been together for six months now."

Winter actually dropped her cup. "Well," she thought of what to say. "That's marvelous." She wondered if Weiss could help her with her own romantic problems. "Maybe you can offer me some advice."

"On what?" Weiss said. "I can't think of anything you wouldn't be more experienced in than I."

She couldn't help but smile at that. The girl put so much faith and confidence into her older sister's ability. "There's a man I'm interested in. How should I go about it?"

For the rest of the plane ride they carried on. One sister to another. Winter didn't say who the man was, and Weiss avoided sharing the more personal moments she had with Ruby. Both women were surprised by each other. So much had changed so quickly without a single word passed between them. In fairness, Winter blamed much of that on herself, she had taught Weiss that it was difficult to communicate while she was on orders for the Atlas military. A few hours later and a bottle or two of wine down, they landed in Atlas, ready to face whatever problem their family would throw at them.

…

Ruby embraced the sweet roll of cold air that greeted them as they left the airship. It had been a short ride to their home island. It had been too long since they last visited home as well. The incidents following the Battle of Beacon had kept them away for the summer. The entire Kingdom had been a mess for a while. Ruby Rose felt refreshed breathing in the cold but pleasant air. It reminded her of Weiss.

Yang felt refreshed as well. Her worries seemed to wash away at the prospect of being home. Even the loss of her real arm seemed to not matter. She knew she'd have a hard time explaining that one to her father, but he was a Huntsman. She was sure he'd come to understand. He knew the worst of what could happen in their line of work.

He was waiting for them when they got off of the air ferry. No sooner had Ruby dropped her bags than had she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. She went so fast her rose petals couldn't keep up. It was link she had teleported straight into his arms. "Oh I'm so happy to see you, dad!" She cried out. "I missed you soooo much."

He coughed as Ruby Rose choked him out with a monster of a hug. "I missed you too, little gem," he said with an affectionate smile and return of her hug. "Has your sister been behaving?"

"Between beating up our friends, yes."

"She does have her mother's temper." He looked over Ruby to shoot her a smile. He was beyond blissful to see his daughters again. They were his world ever since Yang's mother, Raven, had left and Ruby's mother, Summer Rose, hadn't returned from her mission all of those years ago. His look of bliss melted away into terror when he saw Yang's shiny steel arm. "What in the name of dust and hell happened?" He wasn't sure if he was angry or about to freak out in worry.


	23. Chapter 23: The Eve of Solstice

**Hello again and thank you for reading! Another chapter and we'll be out of the solstice and into the heart of the coming arc. I'm mildly frustrated with writing these sections, but I needed them to set up something for the future. I hope you enjoy it, I certainly am full of ire and frustration at pulling and plugging in different pieces of this one and the next one.**

 **Thank you for sticking with me this far, please feel free to review or message me!**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth Production.**

 **-Hotel Juliet**

 **(A heads up, Purpur means crimson)**

RWBY: A Different Route

Chapter 23- The Eve of Solstice

Ruby sat quietly at the small dining room table as Yang brought out plates for them. Their father was just finishing up making dinner. They hadn't said a word since he picked them up from the ferry port. Ruby felt so awkward and nervous. Yang didn't seem to mind at all. She whistled, poorly, as she gleefully went about setting the table. She was just happy to be home. Ruby checked her phone, no messages from Weiss. She sent her a quick text. _At home now, it's kind of awkward… We never told dad about shiny punch punch… XP call me when you can 3_

"Dinner's ready!" Their blond headed father announced as he brought the food to the table. Ruby swore he couldn't cook before. He put out a surprisingly not destroyed looking roast and a bunch of sides. It wasn't anything special, but considering his previous history as a terrible chef, they were impressed. "I know what you're thinking," he said with silly grin. "Yes I can cook now, and no it isn't poisoned. Probably."

"Thanks dad," Ruby said quietly with a smile. She liked being home, she felt comfortable, but she always felt quiet here. Being back on Patch made her think of things she hadn't in a while.

Yang pulled out the chair for their father before sitting down herself. She used her mechanical arm to fill their plates up with the slices of meat. "I know what you're thinking, dad," she began.

"That my daughter would be grounded if she still lived in my house, that she's reckless and stubborn, that she should have told me sooner, that she has a lot of explaining to do?" He said cutting her off with raised brows. He wasn't angry, but he was quite irked.

"This is awkward," Ruby said quietly.

"Don't think you're off the hook, little gem," he said pointing at her with his fork. "You could've covered all of those as well."

Ruby turned red with shame. She felt terrible for not letting him know. Everything had been so hectic and crazy at school and with the missions. Not to mention everything with Weiss alone. She had been spending so much time in class and with her girlfriend she forgot some of the things she needed to do.

"But," he said retracting his forked accusations. "You look _okay_ now, so why don't you tell me what happened?" He was concerned for his daughter. He wanted to know everything.

Yang let out a relieved sigh. "Well, it all started on a field mission with Professor Geldeiche." He nodded as she spoke, he knew the name. "Her, Blake, and I eventually got captured by a group of White Fang soldiers. They took us hostage and tried to use us against Ruby and Weiss. She fought them all off, well Weiss helped I guess. The man who caught us nearly caught Ruby off guard, so I ran in to help her. I forgot I didn't have _Ember Celica_ on though, so it didn't end the way I wanted it too. I was blinded by my rage. I needed to help Ruby."

It went silent for a bit when she finished her story. He took it all in. It was a lot to process, considering as second year students they shouldn't be on such dangerous missions. His team didn't get to go until they were in their third year. "Where'd the arm come from?"

"Headmaster Ozpin pulled some strings with Atlas," Ruby said, breaking her silence.

"I see," he said. The girls quietly waited for his verdict. "Look, while I think you're both reckless and stupid for letting something like this happen," he held up a hand to halt their forming protest. "I'm sure there wasn't much you could do to help it. I'm just glad you're both okay now, and you're whole again, Yang." He was still surprised by the whole ordeal. He didn't know what to have expected, but that wasn't it.

"Thank you, dad," Yang said, getting up to give him a quick hug. If only he knew how whole she didn't feel. She couldn't use _Ember Celica_ on her new arm. It felt so wrong, with it on and with it off. She had given it to Ruby for safe keeping for now. She figured if she couldn't protect her sister with it, at least she may be able to protect herself with her most valued treasure.

They enjoyed the rest of their meal together. Shooting the breeze and talking about other crazy adventures they went on. Yang talked about how she'd run around the woods with Ruby as a kid, and their father would laugh as he remembered pulling them out of creeks and from high trees. Ruby was so happy to see her small family together. She only wished two other people were there. Weiss and uncle Qrow.

…

Weiss had almost forgotten how cold it was in Atlas. It was especially cold given winter was beginning to strike out across the land. Vale was farther south and kept a little warmer, even if the sea winds cooled the school and city proper down. She pulled her blue scarf tight against her, one hand was wrapped in the loose end of it, the other stuffed in a pocket searching for warmth she couldn't find.

When she checked her scroll Ruby had messaged her. She was glad to see she was safe at least. She had mentioned explaining Yang's situation to her dad. He seemed to take it well at least. She hoped he would. How they all forgot about it was beyond her, everything was such a mess. Weiss was following behind Winter who was taking step next to Purpur. He was a young Atlas officer their father hired to watch over them. He was nice enough, although a little to stuck in the Atlas mind set for Weiss to stomach.

"Your father is waiting in the limo just outside the airport, I'll take you straight there," he said in confined tone. He was young, older than Weiss but younger than Winter. It showed in his step and in the way he spoke. He appeared to be hiding anxiety or some sort of nervousness.

A few moments later they found themselves stepping into a long white limo. It was void of any markings. With the recent attacks rising Weiss wasn't surprised to not see the Schnee family crest, her glyph, plastered on the side of the vehicle. Purpur gave a quick report to Mr. Schnee and loaded their bags along with another guard. She guessed he actually worked for the Schnee Dust Company directly. Rather than as an Atlas contractor. It didn't matter either way to her.

Inside Weiss took a seat close to the door, Winter sat on the left side of the vehicle. The seating was shaped around the edges of the vehicle so it all face inward. Their father sat facing back towards them. He sat with one leg crossed over the other, leaning on the platform with both arms, his fingers barely touching their opposites on the other hand. He watched them both with unspoken intrigue as they silently entered. He felt the change in the air from solitude to intrusion. Weiss didn't dare say anything, neither did Winter. While both disliked the man for any number of reasons, they were taught respect from a very young age. It had stuck.

"It's terribly good to see both of you safe," he said in a calm and cool tone. They knew that could change to heated ire in a snap. He wasn't known for having a bad temper, but he was known for becoming very upset with failure and otherwise betraying him. "How was the flight?"

Weiss knew he was just trying to make small talk. He was working up to something. Otherwise he would've taken the trip in silence. She dreaded the wait to find out what was slowly roasting over in his mind. "It was perfectly fine, father," Weiss said with what little of a bow she could manage inside the limo. The vehicle had since taken off, taking them to the Schnee estate.

Winter chimed in with her agreement. "It was an excellent time to bond with my sister," Winter copied her younger counterparts bow. It was the smart thing to do. She knew their father didn't care but small acts of respect went a long way.

He nodded in earnest considering what they said. "Yes, the crew told me you quite enjoyed the wine stocked onboard."

Winter's complexion faded a little. "It was a fine choice, sir," she said quickly.

"And you, Weiss, I didn't know you drank?"

His questions were always more of a demand than an inquiry. She gave him a quick nod. "I didn't, I don't. I mean I guess I do now," she stumbled over her words.

"You two will never cease to surprise me with little," he looked to Weiss. "And large things," his gaze turned to Winter. "I suppose you've told her of your decision to become a Huntress?"

"I have," Winter said honestly.

"Well, while it breaks my heart to see you both shunning Atlas, I'm happy you're both at least following what appears to be your heart's desire. The fact that it cuts into the desires of the White Fang is only a bonus." That was probably the only reason why they were talking just then. He hated the White Fang more than he hated the choices his daughters had made against him.

They took the rest of the trip in silence. Weiss took a moment to take in the home she had been raised at as they drove through the security gate. It was a large white brick mansion on the top of a gentle hill. There was over a hundred rooms in their _humble_ abode. It wasn't the largest she had seen, but growing up she had learned it was still very impressive to most people. The grounds were well tended and nearly every square foot served a purpose. Most of it was a vast and beautiful garden, hiding what plots and deal were struck behind those walls. In the back and around the one side there were a number of sports pads. Tennis, soccer, horse riding, whatever they could think of. Shiny green ivy with an array of flowers that grew with it stretched up the western wing of the mansion. She remembered climbing up the old stalks to get back into her room when she ran into the gardens some nights. That had all be so long ago. She could make out the large amphitheater of the eastern wing. That was where she had earned her scar, fighting a suite of armor possessed with life.

They pulled up into the large circle drive out front. Purpur and the other guard took their bags inside. The two sisters followed their father into the central wing. "Welcome home, darlings," he said back to them. Weiss had forgotten how impressive the vast entry chamber was. She remembered the few balls and parties that had begun in here. She was always too young to participate in earnest, but she had enjoyed seeing all of the strange and new people and being able to dress up for an occasion. "You may be able to catch the cooks for something to eat, I know its late and your flight arrived as such," he said waving them off. That was it then.

Weiss felt a sudden wave of loneliness wash over her. She had always felt like she was the only one in this house. Especially given the solitary nature of her father. He worked more than he spoke.

Weiss woke late the next day. She had spent the night trying to get a hold of Ruby but she guessed the scarlet headed girl was busy with her family. She didn't mind, she understood, a little at least, that she had things to take care of as well. She hoped she'd at least be able to get a hold of the girl tomorrow on the solstice. It was her birthday then, and all she really wanted was to be able to hear her girlfriend's hyperactive high pitched voice.

She rummaged through her wardrobe for something to wear. She tossed her traditional combat skirt aside and fished through a few different outfits. One at the end struck her fancy. She wasn't sure why either, she never remembered wearing it, or even buying it for that matter. It was a sharp grey suit.

She buttoned up a black dress shirt and pulled on the grey pants. The material was slick and smooth like silk, but tough and coarse enough to fight in. _How peculiar._ She put an icy blue tie around her neck and a vest of the same color on. Last was the grey jacket. The ensemble hugged her form, rather than hide or change it like most suits. It complimented her, and she filled it out perfectly. She couldn't remember for the life of her why she had such an outfit.

She grabbed her rapier and went out for the day. It was an hour past noon. There was nothing at home for her. As much as she wished to spend time with her family, she felt a growing resentment for her father. Sometimes she felt a connection, but that was just through the name, just from being the _heiress_ of the Schnee family.

The streets of Atlas were alive with the joy of solstice. Every kingdom celebrated them, but Atlas had a special bond with the winter solstice. It was a happy time of year where families bonded and became closer. She wished her family could do that. She had been born on the solstice. When she was young she thought it was the best thing ever. As she aged she realized it wasn't so great when your family was already drifting apart.

She slowly found her way to the darker side of town. Crime in Atlas was very well organized. She knew there was at least three crime families that ran the streets. Petty gangs didn't last long under their watch. They were either absorbed or destroyed. Bodies weren't frequently found and the military police could only do so much. They were smart. Most operated within some bounds of the law, or had elaborate cover to do such. She sometimes wondered if her own family had such ties. Some days it felt like it.

She found a rather classy looking club set on the edge of the industrial district and a commercial area. _White Ice._ She figured it was a fitting enough place for her to visit. It was in the name after all. She stepped in without a problem, the bouncer outside let her pass without question. Inside she found the rhythmic bass pounding her ear drums. It eventually faded to the back of her hearing. There was a lot of people on the dance floor and a few at the bar. Some roamed the lounges set around the corners and sides.

Weiss took note of the men dressed in white suits patrolling the edges and watching from the catwalks above. The building had been a small warehouse. Whoever set this up had an eye for business and art she supposed. The lights were flashing a variety of colors set on strobe. It was difficult to make out any faces.

She took a seat at the bar, on one of the ends away from everyone else. She signed for the bartender to bring her something hard. She didn't really care what, she hadn't developed a preference.

"Women like you shouldn't be here," he said, passing a mixed drink. It used vodka as the base.

He stepped away before she could question him. _There's plenty of women here._ She took a swig of her drink. It burned her throat. She liked it though. She sat wondering her thoughts. She hated being back in Atlas. She thought coming home would've been nice, if not for her family just to see her kingdom again. She was wrong. It seemed nothing here was welcoming for her.

…

Ozpin took a sip from his cup. He let the fragrance fill his lungs. It calmed him. He didn't drink it constantly like Dr. Oobleck, but he certainly enjoyed having a cup close at hand. He haphazardly looked through a few messages that had come across his desk. Most of his agents were out or at home. The school was quiet with all but a few of the students at home for the solstice.

Since Team RWBY's last mission in the Eternal Valley, their foe had been quiet. Lovk was nowhere to be seen again, and the White Fang were toning down on their strikes as the winter weather set in. Their focus seemed to change at a moment's notice from Vale, to Haven, to Atlas, to everywhere else in between. With Qrow's last report from Mountain Glenn and a few other hunters scouring the area, the council of Vale decided to renew an expedition into the area.

Ozpin went over in his head a few mission ideas for the students. No first year students again, but he decided to open the area up to the rest of the second year teams, seeing as how the area was clear. The biggest danger seemed to be the roads collapsing. The Engineer Corps would take care of that.

A red light flashed on his desk. Ozpin heard his cup shatter against the ground. The alarm for Amber's vault was flashing. He grabbed his weapon and ran as fast as he could.

The elevator in his office took him straight down to the vault. The door slid open and he had to jump back when a creep tried to squeeze itself in at him. He pulled his sword out and cut the beast down in one swipe. He pulled out his scroll and shot Glenda and the other staff a quick message. He slashed his way out of the elevator. Cutting his way through the dozens of Grimm that had burrowed their way in. _How did they get in?_ He asked himself. It was by all means possible for the creeps to burrow the distance, but it was unheard of. They lacked the direction to do such a thing.

He cut down creep after creep with effortless efficiency. Slowly but without draining himself at all he made his way across the large open vault. He saw her black hair from behind, and her burgundy dress. It lit up orange as she used her powers. He saw the bow form, he saw her fire the arrow, and that was it. He couldn't do much else from his current position except watch. "No!" He yelled out.

The women with her glowing eyes turned to smile a sickly sort of grin at him. He saw the power flash from where Amber was make its way in an instance to her. "You're too late, Ozpin," she said sweetly.

He was in the middle of the room now. She went to lash out at him but stopped. The doors of the elevator behind him opened up revealing Oobleck and Geldeiche. They had their weapons at the ready. Geldeiche let loose a stream of bolts of light from her weapons, utilizing her semblance in combination with them. The woman easily blocked assault, although Ozpin swore she faulted in her casting. It looked difficult for her to bring all of that fresh power to bear.

"It's not your time, don't worry, Ozpin," she said in that sickeningly sweet tone of hers. The malicious contempt behind it was impossible for her to hide. She snapped her fingers and the creeps left in the room rushed them all.

By the short time it took to clear them was over, she had vanished into one of the many tunnels the creeps had dug to get in here. Ozpin walked over to where Amber's now dead body lay. Her eyes closed, the bolt in her chest slowly turned to ash.

"Call the rest of the teams in the field, let them know what's happened," he said over his shoulder. He didn't take his eyes off of the former maiden. The possibilities lined up against them were now endless.


	24. Chapter 24: The Solstice of Winter

**Well i'm finally out of the stress of this block. The plot is being furthered and otherwise set up. Womp Womp. Thank you for reading and keeping up with me! If you'd like please review or message me. I always appreciate suggestions. Don't forget to pick up a rose and grab your sawed-off sickle gun!**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth Productions**

 **-Hotel Juliet**

RWBY: A Different Route

Chapter 24- The Solstice of Winter

Wiess was on her third glass when Purpur joined her. "I didn't expect father to send someone after me," she said through her glass. She had. He was over protective of her. She could handle herself.

"I didn't expect to come across you here, Miss Schnee," Purpur said settling himself into the seat next to her. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Not at all, I suppose," She didn't mind the company. Especially with how lonely it was for her in Atlas. She checked her scroll to see the time. She had left late in the day. She nearly spat out her mix when she saw it was nearly midnight. She hadn't realized how long she had wander the city. It must've been hours.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" He asked after the bartender passed him his drink. "I didn't suspect either of Mr. Schnee's daughters as the kind to favor a club scene." He took a tasting sip. "Or that you'd drink at all."

Weiss barely knew the man, but he seemed kind enough. Like he had some sort of hidden interest in keeping her safe. She respected him in some way at least. "It's a recently acquired hobby," she said in her shrill voice.

"Family problems?"

He knew all too well. "Family problems," she repeated back to him in agreement. "Are you going to report me to my father?" She asked.

"Of course not, what you do of hours is your own business, Miss Schnee, I simply get paid to protect you and your family." He downed half of his glass. "I don't expect you to care what I have to say on the matter. I don't expect any of you too. As long as I get paid."

Weiss was trying to figure him out. "So you're just a hired gun?" She swirled the dwindling contents of her cup. "You don't really care for us?"

He gave her a look like she was crazy. "I care deeply for the Schnee family. Shady dealings, business seizures, all of that doesn't matter to me. Some of it worries me, but I am deeply loyal to your family." He waved the bartender down for a second drink and a fourth for Weiss when he finished his. "But I'm only a very skilled guard. Nothing more."

"Well, I haven't seen you before, but I appreciate you, Purpur," she said reaching for her fresh glass. "You have your heart set straight at least." She had one question for him, he was a good man, and she had spent the evening thinking of ways to set herself up away from her father. "If it came down to it. Who would you fight for, Winter and myself, or our father?"

"That's a strange question, Miss Schnee, I'll need to know much more than that." He was smart at least. Weiss appreciated intelligence.

"I'm thinking of doing something in Vale, that'll send my father a message loud and clear, and actively compete with Schnee Dust Company." Her night of thoughts was coming together. "I don't plan on doing anything soon, but in the future. I want to open a rival business there. To loosen his grip and show him I truly don't need him."

"You're crazy," he said before draining his glass. "But I like it. When?"

"I'm not sure," she hadn't figure out when she would be able to. "It'll be a while yet."

"I'll tell you what, Miss Schnee, when you can get me on payroll, I'll be right there to protect you, or whatever it is you'd like me to do."

"Just like that?" She didn't believe him.

"Like I said, I'm loyal to the family, but your father has done a lot of questionable things."

That was it then. It wasn't much, but it was a start. She had no idea when she'd have the time for this nonsense, but it gave her something to think about and plan. One day, she would send her father the biggest message she could possibly think of.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when someone grabbed her from behind. A man in a white suit pulled her out of her bar stool and she fell down onto the floor. "Your kind doesn't belong out here," he said in a menacing tone.

"What are you talking about?" Weiss demanded as she rolled up onto her feet. She felt a little tipsy, but concentrated her Aura to focus through it. There was a large digital clock over the doorway, it changed to 0001. It was the solstice. _Happy Birthday._

"Schnee's aren't welcome in this establishment. You should've left while you could."

She saw then that he had his sword drawn, as the other three men behind him had their handguns drawn. "So what if I'm a Schnee?" She didn't understand why these men would attack her for that. Or why Purpur was just finishing his drink at the bar.

"There's a lovely bounty on your head here in Atlas, little girl, and we're going to collect." He cocked his head slightly and the men behind him open fired.

Weiss couldn't manage to raise a shield in time. She didn't need to though. Prupur had flipped out of his seat and ended up between her and them. He raised a shimmering shield with a gauntlet on his right arm. He turned back to wink at her. When the men stopped firing he pulled up his own handgun and shot three times, knocking the weapons out of their hands. He backhanded the sword man with his shield before rushing the other three. Weiss was utterly impressed. He beat the other men to the ground by barely touching them. He ducked and dodged their strikes and landed his in the exact spots needed to buckle the men. He put Yang to shame.

"We can either fight the other two dozen of them or leave," he said over to her. "I'm up for either."

"I think it would be best to consolidate our selves for a second fight," she said feeling a little woozy.

Purpur nodded his understanding and pulled one of her arms over his shoulders. He wasted no time in running them out of the club. The men shot a few stray rounds at them as they ran down the block but didn't pursue the pair of Schnee assets. Weiss guessed they weren't as interested in the bounty as much as they were in just beating her. She tried to question the matter of the bounty, but it was becoming harder to concentrate through her hazy vision.

Weiss woke with a start to find herself staring at herself in the large mirror that stood at the foot of her bed. She looked around trying to gain her bearings. She was definitely in her room. She saw Purpur sitting in the corner in an arm chair that hadn't been there before. He was fast asleep with his head tucked into his chest. He still had on his casual dress clothes he had worn to the club hours ago. She checked her scroll. It was nearly noon. She had been out for a while.

She searched her night stand and found a conveniently placed glass of water. Her head was pounding and the water was the third most refreshing thing she had ever had just then. Purpur stirred in his rest but didn't wake. She carefully got out of bed, worried her balance may be off. She found that she was fine. Except for her throbbing head. She was still in her suit. Her jacket was folded across the back of her desk chair, with her rapier leaning against the desk.

She took her rapier and replaced it on the scabbard she had on her belt. She didn't like going anywhere without it while she was away from Vale, even in her own home.

Purpur finally woke. He rubbed his eyes and stretched his muscles. "Good morning, Miss Schnee," he said through a yawn. "It's good to see you up and moving."

"When did we get here?" She asked with her royal tone.

"You passed out halfway home last night, so I carried you the rest of the way. Your mother was home and was so worried she demanded I watch over you the rest of the night. So here I am." He didn't seem to be bothered at all by the extra duty. "How's your head?"

"It feels like a Ursa punched me, but I'm fine otherwise, thank you," she responded. She felt terrible actually.

They made their way down to the central wing. Her father was busy in a meeting and couldn't talk. Winter was nowhere to be found, one of the mansion's staff mentioned she had to rush back to Vale for some reason or another. She finally found her mother tucked away in a side room, busying herself with a few servants. They were organizing what must've been two dozen boxes of dresses. Weiss rolled her eyes, she liked fancy dresses and owning a large amount of them, but this was absurd even in her eyes.

"Good morning, mother," Weiss said giving her a respectful dip of her head. Discipline and respect had been ingrained in her since the day she was born.

"Weiss, honey, stop the nonsense with me I'm not your father," she said with a wave of her hand. "You know I just want you to call me mom and give me a hug." She rushed over to the girl and embraced her in a tight bear hug.

"My apologies, it just feels weird being home. It's not the same." She returned her mother's hug in full. The two got along better than she did with her father, but that wasn't much. They just valued their daughter-mother relationship more. Her mother felt terrible for missing out on that with Winter. Although she didn't do much better with Weiss, just enough.

"You feel like you don't belong here anymore," she said it as a statement more than the question it should have been. "You're coming into yourself. I wouldn't know much about it, but it's your desire to become a huntress, and to be as different from your father as possible."

Weiss didn't say anything; she knew the truth in her mother's words. "I think I'm going to go back to Beacon today," she said a few moments later.

"I'm sorry to hear that," her mother said back. "I understand it if you don't wish to be here on your birthday. It's not like your father was going to make time for you, or the rest of us, anyway." She waved the servants out of the room and went to fish something out of her bag nearby. She returned with a small box and card attached to it. "A small something for your nineteenth birthday. I know your father cut you off, but I think this'll help start you off."

"Start me off with what?" Weiss asked in a confused tone. She didn't understand what her mother was getting at.

"Purpur is a good man," she said instead of answering Weiss's questions. "I told him to watch after you for now, to help you get started."

Weiss didn't understand. "Start what?" She was drawing a blank. Her mother wasn't making any sense to her.

"Be safe now, Purpur will get a family jet ready when you wish to leave." She gave her daughter one last hug.

She realized she wouldn't get anything straight out of her mother. "Alright, thank you, mother," she returned the gesture.

An hour later she was back at the airport she had arrived at only a day and a half ago. She couldn't believe how foreign Atlas had felt, how foreign and estranged she felt in her own home. Purpur made sure she was ready before he gave the go ahead to the pilot. They were off, heading back to Vale, back to Beacon, back closer to Ruby. The thought of Ruby made her feel more at home. She thought of her childish smile, the cute face she made when she pouted. Weiss adored everything about the scarlet headed girl, and she appreciated everything about her, emotionally and physically.

…

Ruby Rose sat a few feet away from the headstone lain into the ground. She held a single flower in her hands, cupped carefully, protected between her fists. The small grey headstone had her symbol into it. The name Summer Rose written alongside it on the stone. Ruby clutched the silver rose on her belt, the same symbol on the stone. It was her mother's originally. She had taken both her name and her symbol when she had left to never come back. She missed her every day. She liked to think Summer Rose was the reason she fought.

"Hey, mom," she said quietly, talking to no one but the woman who wasn't there. "It's been a long time." She felt a tear gather in the bottom of one of her eyes. "I'm doing okay. So is Yang. She got hurt pretty bad a couple of months ago. We fixed her up though. You'd like her new arm, it's pretty cool. She can open any jar now. Except the ones Nora glues shut. Oh! Nora's one of my friends, she's on a different team though. You'd like my team. It's named RWBY, it can be a little confusing sometimes." She wiped the sole tear away. Another took its place. "Yang's on it. Then there's Blake. She's quiet. She was my second friend, I think. She reads a lot. She's a Faunus too, so that's cool. Then there's Weiss."

Her thoughts shifted to her girlfriend for a moment. She thought of Weiss's long silvery-white hair. She thought of her scolding tone. It was cute. She liked getting her riled up. She thought of kissing her. She thought of being alone with her, wrapped up in each other. "She's my best friend. She's more than that though." She thought of a way to convey her feelings to her mother. She felt like she was right there, like she was talking to her. "She's my… we're... I mean…" She let out a long sigh. "She's my girlfriend. Like my _girlfriend_ ," she stressed it the second time.

Ruby waited for the reaction that didn't come. "You'd like her, I think. She's a Schnee, but she's different. Well, now she's different. She doesn't get along with her family to well, but she'd get along with you. You are a super mom after all." Tears began to roll down her cheeks which were bitten rosy by the cold winter breeze. " _I miss you,_ " she choked out those last three words. She couldn't hold in her tears anymore. She dropped the single white rose she had been holding.

…

Qrow impatiently paced back and forth between the short columns her normally leaned against. Ozpin's office was otherwise empty aside from he himself. He sipped his coffee. The cup he had offered Qrow sat simmering on his desk.

At last the door to the elevator slid open. Winter strode rather rapidly across the room, clearing the distance in no time. "I'm here," she announced. She realized it was unnecessary but said nothing else when she did. Qrow stopped his pacing and approached Ozpin's desk with her.

"Good," was all the grey haired headmaster said. He took a long drink from his cup. He was relaxed. As much as he could be given the circumstances. "Please, sit," he motioned to the two chairs in front of his desk. Qrow didn't move, but Winter took her offered seat. "Has Qrow filled you in?"

"Every word," she said solemnly. A crisis was brewing.

"Then you understand what we're going to do?"

"No," she said plainly. "I haven't been informed of anything."

"Exactly," he said cryptically, enjoying his cup again.

"What?" Both Qrow and Winter said in unison.

"The fact of the matter is there is nothing we can do right now," he said bluntly, placing his cup down and crossing his hands on his desk. "We don't know where this woman is, we don't know where Lovk is, we don't even know where to find the leader of the White Fang." He speaking sternly now. "To make matters worse we have a potential spy still sitting in our halls, who may be reporting on you two as well as Team RWBY and Creator knows who else." That was all there was to it.

"We can't sit by," Qrow said in a heated tone. "I've spent too much time in the field, gathering information on this enemy and Lovk. We need to make moves against them."

"And we will," Ozpin said. He raised his hand to silence the younger man. "The council is moving to recolonize Mountain Glen. This will provide us with the field to watch for both Lovk and this Adam fellow, the leader of the White Fang." He placed his elbows on his desk and crossed his fingers just below his face. "Not only will eliminating or capturing either of these two cripple this false maiden, the effort of taking back Mt. Glen will cripple the Grimm in the area."

Qrow didn't say anything. He was taking in everything Ozpin said. It made since to him. Winter spoke instead. "How will we go about this?"

"That is the question of the day," he said in a much softer tone. "We'll be sending student teams to the field, including RWBY."

"They'll know they're going," Qrow shot out."

"Precisely, and when they report this to the false maiden, you two will be in position to stop our spy." Ozpin reached for his cup again. He embraced the warm clay. "I want to know who it is, and I want to speak with them _personally._ "

Qrow and Winter left shortly. Everything was said that needed to be said. Ozpin was waging a war even if it wasn't as brutish as they thought it needed to be. He was about to catch at least one problem by its neck. Hopefully two. The odd pair took the elevator down in silence. It would be another three weeks until the operation started. Until then, they would walk the halls of the school and the streets of Vale, searching for clues to their spy problem.

Winter gripped Qrow's hand in assurance for a brief time. When the door slid open she released her grip.


	25. Chapter 25: Coming to Light

**Hello again! Welcome to a chapter that I enjoyed writing again! Thank you for those 40 who have followed my story through. I appreciate your support by reading. When I started this little project, I didn't intend for it to become what it has, it was supposed to stop at chapter 9. So thank you all for following with me and inspiring me to continue it towards a new goal.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth Productions**

 **-Hotel Juliet**

RWBY: A Different Route

Chapter 25- Coming to Light

Much to Weiss's joy, the two and a half weeks at Beacon were much more enjoyable than her two days in Atlas. As a bonus Ruby and Yang arrived two days earlier than they expected. This was because their team had been handpicked alongside JNPR and a freshman team, WYND, to help with the Mountain Glen project.

The excitement on Ruby's face when she officially heard the news from Ozpin had been enough to melt Weiss's heart. She adored her leader, and when speak of the battlefield or going out into the field came up, her passions for it came out. She could listen all day to Ruby talk about such things. Not because she herself was particularly interested, but because Ruby was at her cutest when she was talking about her passions.

Once she had run herself into the wall speaking of their upcoming adventure she finally asked Weiss something else. "So how was your trip home, Weissy?" She asked we her adorably high pitched voice. It was a sweet tune to hear her speak.

"First, please don't call me Weissy." Weiss said in half-hearted dismay at the nickname. "Second, it went worse than I thought, but I accomplished a lot, I think." She thought of her improved relation with Winter, Purpur's offer of assistance, and the final gift she had received from her mother. It had been access to a _very healthy_ account in her name. Apparently her mother had set it up for her when she was very young. She wasn't receiving anything from her father anymore, but if she watched her money, it wouldn't matter.

"Well that's good," Ruby said with a smile. She was hanging over the edge of her bed, looking down at Weiss. "I think."

"It is," Weiss said confidently. "I even met a knew friend."

Ruby's expression perked up with interest. "Well now that's a shocking surprise," Ruby said taking a playful jab at the girl.

"Hey!" Weiss said back with an equally playful scowl. "I'll have you know he and I are excellent friends, and you would get along with him nicely."

"A boy?" Ruby said with a scrunched up face. "I don't know how I feel about you spending time with a boy." She gave her a fake pout. "I may get jealous."

Weiss didn't bother responding. She just let out a sigh and stood for a moment to give her girlfriend a quick but passionate kiss. "I'm sure you have _so much_ to worry about, Rubes."

"Well I guess not," she said with a big smile.

"You two are so gross," Yang said. She was hanging the top half of her body off the side of her bunk, upside down. "You should really get a room." She chuckled at her own comment. Blake, below her, just shook her head with an amused smile.

"We're in our room, thank you very much," Weiss replied with a huff. "We just have to share it with you two dolts."

"Yeah but you don't see Blake and I being all mushy and gross. Watch!" She flipped herself over so she could see her black haired partner. "How's Sun? Good? Do you wanna kiss and pout about it?"

Blake looked up with a raised brow. "I think I'll be fine, thank you though, Yang." When Yang just bounced her eye brows at her, Blake let out a long sigh. She moved so she was sitting up. Her face to Yang's upside down face. She frowned briefly then grabbed the blond haired girls face and pulled their heads together. She planted a kiss firmly on her lips. "I do feel much better actually," Blake said with a little sarcasm.

Yang's arms fell limp. She slid off of her bed and ended up on her back on the floor. Weiss and Ruby just stayed were they were, eyes wide in surprise. "See," Yang said at last, after recovering from her own shock and surprise. "We aren't gross about it." She couldn't help but laugh for some reason. That hadn't gone how she had planned in anyway.

…

Ashe Windhund was over flowing with excitement. Her team was being allowed to shadow two senior teams in the upcoming expedition into Mt. Glen. This was such an amazing opportunity for them. She couldn't wait to tell Cinder. She finally got to see mildly famed Team RWBY in the field. She had learned so much about them, and she wondered what Cinder would make of her being able to learn under them. She was very suspicious of why the Headmaster would do this, taking in Cinder's words of warning, but she felt safe knowing it was with the team Cinder supported.

She was on her way to the library to send a message now. When she passed through the courtyard outside of the tall building she noticed a woman with snow white hair leaning casually against the building. She was under one of the cherry blossoms. The tree had lost all of its pedals. The woman looked very uncomfortable like she wasn't used to relaxing. Ashe knew why. That was Winter Schnee, the Atlas specialist she had been keeping an eye on. With team RWBY keeping their activities down since the incident this past fall, she started reporting on some of the senior hunters as well.

Ashe bit her cheek as she decided to risk a move. She approached the snowy haired woman. Her hair was up in a tight and well-made bun. "Hello, ma'am," Ashe asked with wide eyes and a small smile. She was scared. "Are you alright?"

Winter was caught off guard. She hadn't expected the young girl to approach her. Her suspicions were confirmed at least a little then. They had both been watching each other. "Why yes," Winter said through a stern face. She had a part to play still. _The Atlas Specialist_ didn't become harder to play since she turned to being a huntress. "I am, thank you for your concern, student." She made a show of sounding disinterested with her concern.

The auburn haired girl, whose own hair was in a long ponytail that touched halfway down her back, took the unsaid hint. "My apologies, ma'am, I'll be going." That hadn't gone anyway towards how she was planning it. The woman was a lot colder than she had initially thought. Even in the biting air of winter she felt that that woman could give it a run for its money. She hurried herself into the library where it was at least heated.

She made her way over to one of the computer stations after returning a book and thanking the librarian. She found an open station, but there was a man with crimson hair sitting next to it. He had a book open with pictures Ashe could make out at a glance. They looked like hand positions and gestures. At first she thought they were for fighting, then she realized they weren't at all. It was a language book.

"Pardon me, sir," she said politely. The man looked just a little too old to be a student, although he was still young compared to most of the hunters she had seen come and go from the school. "Are you using this computer?"

He gave her a small smile before scooting over a little with his book. "Not at all," he said. "Please feel free," he gestured for her to take a seat. "You know the semester hasn't started yet, it seems a little early to be studying." He had an infectious smile, Ashe decided. His tone was warm, quite the opposite of the snowy haired woman outside.

"Yes, sir," she said with a bright smile. She couldn't help it for some reason. He made her want to smile. "I'm just sending a message home."

"Home?" The crimson haired man asked. "Didn't you just spend the solstice there, why not use your scroll?"

He raised a lot of good questions. Cinder had instructed her to never contact her using her scroll. "I'm afraid my friends don't all have scrolls yet," she made up. "And I didn't spend the solstice at home," she added in her normal quiet tone. A frown threatened to take control.

"That's a shame, I'm sorry," he said with a consoling half smile. He looked genuinely sorry for her. "I didn't spend the solstice with family either, if it's any comfort."

Ashe just smiled and turned away. She couldn't bear his comforting and reassuring gaze. It was simply too friendly. It made her feel comfortable and wanted, but also put her edge. She asked one more question. "What's your name?"

"Rot Purpur," he said. He had turned his attention back to his book. Ashe could see in the corner of her eyes he was focused on practicing the signs he was studying. She wondered what need he would have for that skill. "I'm the hand to hand instructor, here from Atlas for a visit."

He worked with the school. That quieted Ashe. She didn't want to say anything else to a potential threat to her mission. Even if he was only kind. Even if he showed a small care for her that others hadn't. Aside from her team. She quickly typed up her message, peering over every now and again to make sure he wasn't looking over. She felt nervous for some reason.

When she finished she logged off and made her was in a hurry out. She was feeling like she was in the open for some reason. She even forgot the other book she had come with at the computer station. She saw the snowy haired huntress, the Atlas Specialist, was still leaning against the wall. They made eye contact. The Atlas Specialist didn't break it. She followed her gaze until Ashe broke it.

Ashe walked into another man. He helped her up and she rushed off, trying not to break into a run. The snowy haired woman was right behind her, following her. She took every twist and turn she could think of. The woman wouldn't relent. Ashe tried to think hard of why this was happening. _Why are you following me?_ She rounded another corner and this time she ran face first into a tall man. He was as tall as the woman following her. He wore a smart white coat and a red cape. He also had a red scarf around his neck to help fight of the bitter cold.

"Someone's in a rush, now aren't we?" It was the other hunter she had been watching. The one she always saw with the snowy haired woman. Ashe took in a sharp breath. She heard the woman round the corner. She didn't know what to do. She panicked. Without thought, she cast her semblance, her black shadowy glyphs at both of their feet. She bolted to her left, taking a new passage between two buildings she wasn't familiar with.

Ashe heard the woman shout out and the man curse when they realized her glyph had them stuck in place, at least for a moment. She hadn't known what made her do that, but it had worked. She rounded another corner. She was surprised to see Purpur leaning against the wall, right next to her as she rounded the corner. He was reading a book. It was hers. She forgot it in the library.

" _The History of Semblance: Glyphs,"_ He said in a curious tone. As if the book was an oddity. "Did you know that less than five percent of all semblance are glyphs?" He asked a question but Ashe knew instantly it wasn't. He was playing with her now.

She didn't wait. The auburn haired girl darted past him. He sighed and snapped the book shut. She was running as fast as her legs would carry her. She wasn't short, by all means she was tall for a girl, but that snowy haired woman and both of those men still had half a head on her. She wished she was a Faunus at that moment. Some of them could run for days.

"You know it isn't polite to run from someone trying to return your book," the man with jet black hair said as she rounded another corner. _How did you get here so quickly?_ Ashe knew she wasn't running in circles. She was all the way across Beacon from where she started.

"It's terribly impolite," The snowy haired woman said, blocking her exit to the right. _They're fast. They have to be._ "I find it incredibly disrespectful actually." Ashe could hear the annoyance in the snowy haired woman's voice.

Ashe Windhund turned to run back the way she came. Instead she smacked into Purpur. He grabbed one of her wrists in a vice like grip. "But I won't hold it against you," he said calmly. His smile was gone. "We orphans need to stick together after all."

 _How did he know that? Who is this man?_ A thousand other questions ran through her head. She didn't know what to do. She could slow them again with her glyph, but that would wrench her arm free from the crimson haired man's powerful glyph.

"You have two options here," the jet black haired man said. He took a drink from something she couldn't see. She was still facing Purpur. His face had turned deathly series. It hurt her worse than the snowy haired woman's expression. "One, you try and run, and we will catch you." He paused for a moment, letting her come to the realization she already had. "Two, you come with us, quietly, were you will answer every question we have for you, where you will cooperate, where you will have the best chance of coming out of this without your life ruined."

She knew there wasn't much of a choice here. One way or another she would half to go with them. She chewed over her thoughts. She was scarred beyond her ability to rationalize it. "Okay," she said quietly. She held her other hand out for Purpur, in a small show of defeat.

Instead of cuffing her or tying her hands together like she expected he simply released his vice grip on the other. "Stay quiet, follow behind them, stay right next to me. If you see a friend, wave and say hello only if they notice you. Deviate in the slightest and it will only get worse from there, we can drag as many of your friends and acquaintances into this as we need."

A short while later Ashe Windhund found herself sitting in an office at the top of Beacon's central tower. The giant clockwork gears above her silently spun together and around the circular roof of the room. Purpur stood off to one side in the shadows. His bright smile that felt so motivating to her had vanished. It was replaced by a grim frown. She felt her world crumbling.

The man in white with the cape and the snowy haired woman, stood behind her, a few paces back. She could hear them whisper but it was too soft for her to hear. They ceased their silent conversation when the elevator chimed when its door slid open. Ashe looked back with fearful yellow eyes. A man dressed in a dark green suit made his way across the room. Behind him to his left was Professor Goodwitch. Ashe had no difficulty recognizing the sparring instructor.

Much to Ashe's dismay, he didn't say anything. He sat down quietly. Goodwitch took up position over his right shoulder, she was furiously tapping on her tablet. The man, who Ashe knew as Headmaster Ozpin, took a sip from a white cup he had brought in. It was a long and tedious sip. For the most part he just inhaled the fragrance from whatever was in the cup.

Ashe just wished he would say something. That anyone would. The silence was deafening. It was crushing her. She felt like she was going to burst into a panic attack at any moment. She held herself together nonetheless. She knew something of vast importance was about to unfold for her. Whether it was good or bad, she wasn't sure.

"Ashe Windhund," Ozpin said at last. Ashe winced at the mention of her name. she wished he had said something else. "Seventeen years old, hails from Haven, so she says. No experience in any sort of combat school, so she says. Human, so she says. Lastly… youngest of three… so she says." He sat back in his chair, sipping at his cup. "Tell me, miss Windhund, how old are you?"

"Eighteen, sir," she said quietly. "My birthday was a few days ago." He nodded, considering her words.

"Where in Haven are you from?"

"I lived in Vacuo."

"What school did you attend then?"

"I didn't."

"Born human?"

"I don't understand, sir," she said. Her voice was meek.

"What's the name of your brothers?" He asked with care.

Ashe didn't know what to say. She didn't have any brothers. She didn't know why her records would say that at all. "I'm the oldest of two," she said at last. "I was, at least." Her heart broke at the thought of the last two members of her family choking on the smoke of their house fire.

"Here's what we know about you for sure, miss Windhund," he leaned forward to rest his elbows on his desk, folding his fingers together just below his face. "You're not who we think you are. Your records are a complete lie. Nothing about you on paper, adds up to what you yourself say. Tell me why that is."

Ashe took in the burning glare he had on. It was soul crushing. She herself felt so lost and confused. "I don't know why it would all be wrong," she said in her own defense. "I have nothing to hide about myself, sir." She truly didn't believe so.

"Oh?" Ozpin leaned back in. "Then please, tell us all about you. The true you." He waited expectantly.

Ashe took in a deep breath. "My name is Ashe Windhund. I'm from Haven, I lived close to the western border, away from the city. It was safe there, without many people. I didn't go to a combat school. My father gave me and my sister our education. I'm an orphan now though, they…" she trailed off, remembering that terrible day. The day Cinder had found her. "Died, in a house fire."

Ozpin gave her a strange look. "Yes, that is everything your records say, of course." He had been leading her around, trying to make her slip. "Almost everything." He took another round from his cup. "I just have a few more questions, young lady. Why are you hiding who you are?"

"I don't understand, sir," she said in her quiet tone.

"You aren't as obvious as most Faunus, but you can't keep your tail wrapped up all of the time." He said through his cup.

She frowned. She felt her waist line. She kept her long cat tail wrapped around her waist, under her combat skirt. It made her feel safe and secure. No one had known. Not even her team. "How'd you know?" She was dumbfounded by his observation.

"We've been in this business for a very long time, miss Windhund," Goodwitch said looking up from her tablet. She looked furious.

Qrow, the man with the cape stepped to her side and sat on Ozpin's desk. "What we want to know, is why you would be watching us, why you're watching team RWBY."

Ashe didn't know what to say. She wasn't a liar, but she couldn't allow herself to be caught. Miss Cinder would be furious at her. She guessed it was too late for that.

"You've been putting their lives at risk," he said through gritted teeth. He wasn't happy, but he was maintaining his nonchalant attitude. "Did you see what happened to Yang?" He gripped the desk hard enough to crack it. "Did you see what happened to her, the blond one?" He asked again, with more emotion.

"Yes," Ashe said. She didn't understand what he was getting at. Cinder had told her she had helped them because she told her where they were heading, what they were doing. "That wasn't my fault."

"Like hell it wasn't!" He snapped.

Ashe recoiled back at his outburst. Winter came up behind him and put her hands on his shoulders, reassuring him and holding him back. "You've been feeding our enemy information, and she's used it to hurt us, and to hurt innocent people like Yang and her friends." Her royal tone was softer than it was earlier.

 _What was she talking about? Why would Cinder hurt them?_ "I don't understand," Ashe said. Tears were forming under her eyes from the stress and confusion, and the implications. _Did I hurt her?_ "Why would she hurt them?"

"Why indeed," Ozpin said in response. "She, and you know who we're talking about then," he waited for her to nod that she understood exactly who he meant. "Is a bad person, Ashe."

"She saved my life," Ashe said quietly. Cinder had saved her. If it wasn't for her, Ashe would be dead. Buried in the black ashes of her home. She appreciated the irony of her name with a grim heart.

"She used you," Goodwitch said over Ozpin's shoulder. "Like she's used so many other. She set you up, she most likely even orchestrated your family's death."

Hot memories shot up into the front of Ashe's mind. She could picture the house burning down. When she woke up from her sleep, she wasn't sure who it was that nudged her awake, but it had been some one. She had dreams about it almost every night. She remembered making it down stairs only to pass out. She hadn't breathed in the smoke. Something had forced her out. She did recall being dragged out. That's when she first saw Cinder's face.

"How could she?" Ashe said. Tears rolled down her pale cheeks. Her tail had wiggled its way out from around her waist and she was nervously gripping it with both hands. "Why would she do that?" She couldn't believe her family's lives would end just for some woman's crazy purpose.

"She needed a spy," Qrow said. He had his voice under better control now. He was feeling empathetic for her. "You need to tell us what you can, Ashe," his voice had grown soft. Even the woman behind him, with her royal looking features, he defiant and angry scowl, had changed to a softer look. She shared the man's feelings.

"I don't know anything about her, just her name, what she looks like," Ashe said. She felt useless. She had been played to help cause pain on someone who didn't deserve it. "Cinder, is what she said her name was." She held her breath for a second, gathering her thoughts and trying to stop the tears. They wouldn't relent to her wishes. "She had long black hair, orange eyes, and wears a beautiful burgundy dress."

"Orange eyes?" Ozpin asked.

Ashe nodded. "They glow like fire, like there's some sort of power she's holding in."

Everyone shared a glance between each other. They at last knew her name. The name of the false maiden who had killed Amber. Now all they had left was to figure out what to do with Ashe Windhund, a poor aspiring huntress who had been used by a murderer.

 **As always feel free to review or message me directly!**

 **-HJ**


	26. Chapter 26: Returned to be Lost

RWBY: A Different Route

Chapter 26- Returned to be Lost

Ruby Rose held on to the restraints as tightly as she could. She was jumping up in down in her seat and Weiss was afraid she'd fall out of the VTOL if she didn't stop soon. Weiss gripped Ruby's leg tightly. She was worried the younger woman would fall right out. It wouldn't be the first time they were sent flying through the air, but it was a bad experience if you were ill prepared. One's Aura could only protect them from so much damage and abuse.

Yang and Blake were sitting across from them with Qrow sitting between them. Weiss wasn't sure which Ruby was more excited for; the mission in Mt. Glen or the fact that her uncle would be there. She envied the scarlet tipped girls enthusiasm. She may not have possessed the kind of raw energy Ruby had, but she did take joy in seeing her lover so happy about such things.

From what Qrow had told them, there was three other teams going into Mt. Glenn. SSSN, JNPR, and WYND, a freshman team they hadn't heard of. All were accompanied by a professional hunter. Qrow even let on that Weiss's sister, Winter, and their personal bodyguard, Purpur, was with one of the teams. Weiss was happy to hear that. She hadn't been afforded the opportunity to spend much time with her elder sister and looked forward to seeing her.

The VTOL let them down in a courtyard in the center of the ancient city. Ruby and her team could see the other three VTOLs go to different spots. They were deploying far away from each other. There was a lot of ground to cover and a lot of buildings to check, not to mention the portion below the city. Qrow told them they had already been through with professional hunters, but that this was a good exercise for the students.

They jumped out of the VTOL while it had plenty of distance between it and the ground. The all landed in the center of the courtyard, using their Aura to cushion the landing. Ruby landed on her uncle's shoulders, much to his surprise. "Let's do this team!" She shouted out, lightly kicking his sides with her heels.

This earned her a silly smile from him. He took her by the legs and flipped her off of him backwards. "Alright, kids, keep your eyes open and be on the lookout for any trouble. We're here to check out a research building near the center, and then an old ware house farther south." He was as nonchalant as always, but they all detected the serious nature he was hiding.

Qrow was expecting the worst that could come. When they had captured that girl, Ashe, she told them everything she could. It wasn't much, but she told them all about the messages and drops she left for Cinder. She had let slip that Team RWBY would be on the excursion to Mt. Glen. While the last time they had been through the only Grim here were being controlled by Lovk, Qrow had a feeling the whole place would be an uphill battle now.

No sooner had they left the courtyard then they spotted a group of White Fang. "Stay down," Qrow said to them, holding an arm back to stop them. "Let me take care of this," he said. Without waiting for a response Qrow lunged forward at unnaturally fast speeds. He was a professional. He was quick, and he knew how to take out a few goons without any sort of trouble. He knocked the small three man patrol down off their feet with a clean swipe and flurry of his blade. He silenced them in quick order.

"That was so cool!" Ruby squealed. The last time she had seen her uncle fight was when he sparred against Winter in Beacon's main courtyard. "Can you do it again?" She asked jumping up and down.

"Easy now, Ruby," he said with a small smile. "You four will be showing me what you can do next. One at a time."

Sure enough, as they made their way to the abandoned research building, they ran into more patrols. Not a single Grim in sight, just more White Fang. These one's were better armed than the one's they had ran into in the past, equipped with stronger armor and better rifles and blades, among other things.

Ruby went first when they ran into another patrol. The four men didn't see her before she was already on them. She swept in, straight between them, swinging her scythe and body around like she was dancing with the monster of a weapon that was _Crescent Rose_. On her right forearm she wore the gauntlet of _Ember Celica_ that Yang had given her. She didn't use it, but she did block a stray axe swipe with it. She tossed two of the men against a thick concrete wall and silenced the other two with well-placed swings from her weapon.

Blake took the next group. They came around a corner and nearly ran face first into the patrol. She acted quickly, without hesitation. The cat-eared girl jumped into the fray. She cut down two men and launched her shadows with well attuned blades at the remaining three. She was becoming much more coordinated with her shadow strikes, being able to attack more than just one target with them now.

Weiss went next. Closer to the research building, they could see it just down the block, they came across a peculiar patrol. Two men were walking the block with a pair of Grim Creeps. The awkward two legged Grim sniffed the air and ground for intruders. Seeing them working together like that worried Qrow. He knew it meant either Lovk was with them, or Cinder was using her powers to somehow provide the White Fang with tame Grim. Weiss launched at them, striking against the grim with a precise blast from her rapier. She used the fiery red dust to tear them apart and send their bodies flying. She expertly dueled with the two men, dodging one's rifle fire while cutting the other down in sword play before striking the rifleman himself.

"Watch out for traps now," Qrow said to his niece's team. "White Fang have obviously earned a little extra income," he said in remark to the tamed Creeps and the better armor.

No sooner had he spoke than an Atlas Paladin broke out of a building directly across from their target. It slid into the street letting loose a barrage of machinegun fire. Missiles went everywhere, plastering the area were they stood. The team and Qrow jumped for cover behind some crumbled walls. Yang flexed her metallic arm for reassurance and gave Blake a knowing look.

"Ice Flower, Bumbleby!" Ruby shouted. Qrow watched with concern as the girls jumped to action. Blake slingshot Yang around the street, dodging the strikes and fire from the paladin while Ruby and Weiss set up. The lovers sent a hail of immobilizing ice rounds at the paladin. This held it in place long enough for Yang to build up the speed she needed. The blond headed girl shot herself around with her single gauntlet and came down hard on the cockpit of the mech. She beat in the faceplate, blasting it with her single _Ember Celica_ and beating it with her mechanical arm.

The driver swung her off after a few well-placed hits, sending her into a wall that collapsed partially onto her. When he went to fire at her his machineguns seized. She had disrupted the lines between his controls and his weapons. He charged at her nonetheless. Yang emerged with her hair consumed by a fiery glow, her eyes as red as Ruby's cape with an ominous glow to them. She struck out at the machine when it tried to fight her. She shattered it. Piece by piece she broke it apart. When it was all said in done the pilot fell out of the broken beast, unconscious.

"Are you alright Yang?" Ruby asked with raised concern. The blond headed girl hadn't noticed, but her arm was sparking where her actual biceps would have been. She just nodded in response as she caught her breathe.

"Let's get inside before any more White Fang show up," Blake chimed in. She put a reassuring hand on Yang's shoulder and helped her in. She was obviously in some sort of pain, even if she didn't show it.

Inside the shattered glass doors that opened to the lobby they found an otherwise unremarkable building. Qrow felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up, like he was being watched. Ruby got a dreadful sensation. It was the same feeling she felt when they were in the Eternal Valley. When she thought they were being watched all of the time. "Stay quiet and stay close kids," Qrow said absently reassuring them as well as himself.

The team made their way down a side hallway on the eastern side of the building. The farther down they went the better condition the building was in. They had to pass few a few security doors that had managed to hold back the decades of elements and beasts that had made Mt. Glen its playground and home respectively. Ruby was surprised to see the paint on the walls was barely chipped. Yang and Blake remarked how well preserved the structure was. Qrow simply grunted his acknowledgement. His mind was elsewhere.

"Ruby," Weiss said. She sounded shocked. She pulled on her lover's sleeve to grab her attention.

Ruby followed her white haired girlfriend's gaze. There was the marking of her family, and of the Schnee Dust Company on the wall. It was spray painted on in flat white paint.

Before she could say anything Blake got the whole groups attention. Farther down she had found a similar job, except this one was the white fangs symbol, with a single rose painted under it. "What do you think it mean?" She asked the team.

"Trouble," Qrow said. He kept his thoughts to himself though. He doubted Lovk was here, or working directly with the White Fang, but his calling sign was obviously placed.

At the end of the passage, after peering in countless side rooms they pushed open a large set of security doors at the end. The heavy steel doors slowly heaved open under the efforts of all four girls. Qrow even lent his hand to help Weiss and Ruby with one of them. It opened to a large room. There were tables scattered about with piles of black mass that they couldn't make out in the dark. Even Blake had a tough time telling what she was seeing.

Yang found a switch on the wall and flipped it down. The room lit up in a blinding flash of white sterile light. Ruby shielded her eyes at first. When they recovered she was speechless. Before them were dozens of tables. Some had piles of Grim pieces on them. A few held strange containers of glowing green, red, or blue liquids. Ruby wasn't sure what any of this was. The one thing that got her attention the most though, was a table in the center of the room. It was a desk really. On it, in a small glass, sat a single rose. It had blood red petals and on the inside Ruby could make out they turned as white as snow.

While everyone else stood and stared at what was before them, stunned in a sense. Ruby approached the desk. Qrow didn't notice, he was busy on his scroll. He was trying to get a hold of Professor Goodwitch. His scroll rang and rang. Finally, she picked up. "Glynda we have a serious problem."

"What is it?" Glynda said from miles away. She was somewhere outside of Mt. Glen organizing a unit of soldiers to secure the town in whole.

"We found one of his labs," He let out a frustrated grunt. "It looks like it's been active recently too."

Glynda didn't respond right away. "That can't be," she didn't believe him. "Weiss killed him on team RWBY's last mission. Professor Geldeiche confirmed it."

"Either he isn't dead or someone's continuing his work. I believe Lovk's been here too." Qrow's nonchalant attitude had left. He was frustrated beyond belief. How they had missed this on their earlier expeditions was beyond him at the moment. They had been very careful in their search patterns.

"I'm sending in a company to secure the area now; I'll be on the first VTOL over heard." Glynda cut the link before he could say anything back. She understood the importance of getting their as soon as possible. Things could turn worse at a moment's notice.

"Alright girls," Qrow said closing his scroll and turning to face them. "It's time to scoot out of here," he then noticed Ruby. She was about to pick up the strange rose. "Ruby stop!"

It was too late. She plucked the solitary flower out of its dry vase and was examining it. The flower was strangely healthy, perfect even. It had been out of water for Creator knew how long, but here it was, perfectly healthy. Ruby got the odd feeling it was meant for her. It had been placed there for her. She heard Qrow calling her name and turned to see him rushing towards her. "What's wrong uncle?" She asked puzzled by the look on his face.

"Ruby do NOT touch anything in here!"

"It's just a rose," Ruby said innocently. She didn't see the problem the small but beautiful flower presented. Qrow just looked dumbfounded. He felt like the world was about to end with that follow in her hand, but it didn't. Ruby gave him a childish smile of glee and headed over to Weiss. "Here," she presented the flower to her. "For good luck," she gave Weiss a quick kiss on the cheek.

Weiss took the flower with a small smile and placed it gingerly in a nook in her top where it would stay secured. "This place is giving me the creeps." Blake and Yang voiced their agreement.

"Let's go," Qrow said. His nerve was at its end. Ruby couldn't help but wonder why that was.

No sooner had they made it to the large security doors than they heard the sounds of multiple explosions go off. The building rocked with the rolls of the blasts. The team struggled to maintain their footing for a moment. A few more loud crashes broke out and their footing was threatened yet again.

"Let's move, now!" Qrow yelled to them.

The team sprinted as best as they could manage back the way they came. They pushed open the few security doors they had originally passed through with ease. Soon enough they found themselves in the lobby of the research building. They could see the battle that had erupted outside. Dozens of soldiers rappelled down from VTOLs above the streets. They were engaging Grimm and White Fang alike in close quarters fighting. It was too late to disengage, and if they didn't pour more soldiers in the ones already there would surely die.

In the middle of the fight Ruby and crew saw Glynda Goodwitch deflecting blows left and right and sending the enemy flying every which way she could manage. She was a tempest amongst the storm. Fierce determination overcame Ruby. She unknowingly intended to become an even greater storm. She already had her scythe in hand, she had even cocked _Ember Celica_ in her right hand. She let her instincts take over. Years of training with her uncle kicked in.

Qrow yelled out for his niece to stay put, but she didn't take heed. Ruby was already in the fight. It was all she could think of. He saw the faint silver glow in her eyes as she spun around her first target, ripping the Grimm Beowolf into two pieces. He cursed under his breath. "Let's get out there!" The rest of team RWBY jumped to action. They ran to the closest targets, throwing everything they had at the enemy.

Weiss propelled her team forward, they jumped on her glyphs moving as fast as they could. She slammed into the first group she found, unleashing a fury of electrical dust, stunning and disorienting the footmen and Grimm as she cut them down. Blake flipped over her group to engage a rogue paladin. She assaulted the machine with nearly a dozen shadows, cutting it to pieces. Yang slid past to her right, she hit the first soldier with an upper cut, freeing on of their own men to engage a creep nearby. She then slammed into a creep with her mechanical arm, piercing the Grimm's body. She hammered into Grimm after Grimm, White Fang after White Fang, letting out all her fury while absorbing more of it. Her arm sparked more and more. She didn't let the synthetic pain bother her.

Ruby Rose, her silver eyes glowing with the heat of battle, cut through the enemy lines. She swung past Glynda at one point who looked on her in awe. She didn't believe she was seeing little Ruby Rose in that moment. The scarlet haired girl cut through a paladin with unbelievable force, severing an arm before swing back around to deliver a blow with her single _Ember Celica_ gauntlet. She took more and more hits at the machine until it fell. Slowly the enemies' numbers thinned.

Then he came. Up in the shadows, Lovk watched the battle without notice from a single soul. He gave a single snap of his fingers and the battlefield fell silent. Head turned to see a familiar man enter the street. It was a White Fang commander. Team RWBY didn't know his name, Krev Tesak, but they had killed him once before. Weiss had delivered the blow herself, slicing his throat open. Qrow knew who he was though. So did Glynda. He walked casually onto the street with another hundred White Fang behind him. They were all equipped with heavy armor plating and blades and rifles that hummed with dust infused strength.

"It's good to see you again, Ruby," he said with a sickly tone. Like he was about to take great pleasure in ripping them piece from piece. "And you too, Weiss," he hissed.

Ruby didn't wait. She didn't need too. She burst up to him in a flash. She swung around him and brought her scythe around as well, sweeping his legs out from under him. He flipped back up quickly though. He brandished his gunchuck in defense. He used the weapon to deflect her blows and fire his own volley at her which she in turn block. He also drew a new weapon, he had a short submachinegun which he fired off in short bursts before switching between short hooked chain staff he used in attempts to disarm Ruby.

He couldn't gain the edge though. When he attempted to connect with _Crescent Rose_ Ruby fire the weapon distancing herself or swung up catching him in the chest. They fought like this in close quarters, hand to hand, blade to staff, for what seemed like an eternity. In reality in was no more than ten minutes. They moved with a surreal fluidity, outside of everyone else's battle. The heavily equipped White Fang were slowly pushing back the Vale soldiers. They couldn't retreat. Not now. Too much was on the line.

As if their plea for victory had been heard, VTOLs filled the area. Dozens more troops from the rest of the battalion filled the streets nearby, pouring into the now vastly outnumbered White Fang company. Even Krev Tesak could see they were about to lose the fight. That was when he missed a critical step. Ruby brought her scythe down into his chest on the right side. He gasped for air as his lung collapsed. Then he gave her a terrible smile. He embraced his death. His body dissolved into a fine black paste. Death couldn't catch him.

Ruby panted with exhaustion. She was about to collapse. The White Fang retreated where they could. It was a rout. The scarlet haired girl wasn't given the luxury of a rest though. In a sudden twist of fates, she felt the world wrench under her. The air burst into flames. Buildings all around them exploded into a beautiful display of color. She saw and heard dozens of the large structures, the ancient decrepit skyscrapers collapse and fall apart. Then she felt the ground under her slip open. She felt her cloak catch on something, the fasten around her neck broke choking her for a moment. She fell into the abyss.

She tried to focus but couldn't. She was falling faster and farther than she was prepared for. She couldn't see the landing beneath her. She tried to focus her Aura to protect herself, but it was slow coming. The world was spinning past her. She thought of Weiss. _I didn't even get to say goodbye._ She didn't know why she thought of that, but it was all that came to mind.

 **Thank to everyone who has stuck with me so far, and thank you to those who continue to join us! I'm super excited about this part of the arc, and I love writing this section. If you were hoping for a lovely lemon now that the group was reunited after the solstice... I'm sorry.**

 **Thank you for reading! Please feel free to review or message me directly!**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth Productions**

 **-Hotel Juliet**


	27. Chapter 27: Lost with an Open Heart

RWBY: A Different Route

Chapter 27- Lost with an Open Heart

Weiss took a moment to catch her breath at the top of the stairs. Their room was on the fourth floor. Taking the stairs with one arm slung and a crutch under the other had been a struggle. To say the least. She was determined. She had been knocked out in the hospital for two weeks and had only woken up late the day before. She was eager to get back to her room. Yang had sent her the worst news of her life, but she still couldn't believe the words that passed between her ears.

Blake had picked her up from the school hospital and helped her over to the dorms. Help wasn't quite the right word. Weiss refused any sort of assistance. They had to stop a few times, but she would rather have to rest and catch her breath than show herself as weak. In truth she didn't know if it was because she didn't want to be weak or because it distracted her from the terrible thoughts Yang's words had given her. She prayed it wasn't true.

"Are you going to make it the rest of the way?" Blake asked in a soft spoken voice. The cat eared girl was terribly worried for her friend. She could see the pain, both the physical and emotional pain, even if Weiss was trying to hide it.

The heiress didn't bother to answer. Instead she put her crutch forward and stepped out with her good leg. One at a time. Crutch, leg, crutch, leg. It was painful and slow going, but the whole trip had been so far. Blake just followed her in silence. She wasn't going to stop Weiss from this. She knew the white haired girl needed this. For whatever reason it was.

When she pushed the door open, Weiss nearly collapsed. Not because of exhaustion or pain, but because of what sat on her bed. Folded neatly and with ginger care was a red cloak. Its hood was tucked in, on top of it sat a single rose. A picture of the whole team sat to the left. To the right was a picture of Ruby and Weiss hugging each other. It looked like Yang or Blake had snapped it when they weren't looking.

Blake caught the girl before she could fall and helped her over to her bed. Once she was there she let her down carefully. Weiss couldn't hold it in anymore. A single tear fell down her cheek. Then another. Then another. Soon the single piece of liquid emotion had been joined by dozens more. She knew she wouldn't be able to stop, so she just let it all out. She fell down on her side, holding the red cloak to her chest with her good arm. She cried into it.

Blake whispered something about having to be somewhere and left Weiss to herself. She knew there was nothing she could do for the white haired heiress, and frankly, Weiss wanted nothing more than to be alone at that moment in time.

…

Yang Xiao Long loaded a new belt of shells into her left gauntlet, her half of _Ember Celica._ She briefly wondered if she would ever see the other half again. She shook the thought as quickly as it came. There was work to be done and Yang was determined. She checked her synthetic arm to make sure it was fine. The metallic piece had taken a beating in the battle two weeks ago. She was surprised it still worked. She even more surprised she had been able to fix it. Deep down she felt that she would never be able to overcome her injury.

Without grace or further thought Yang kicked in the door to Junior's night club in the industrial district. She wasn't completely surprised by what she was greeted to. A pair of White Fang soldiers were guarding the entrance. The blond haired girl pulled a handgun she had acquired off of her right hip with her mechanical arm. She shot both men with deadly precision. They fell to the ground with a wet _thwack._

What greeted her in the main room was rather surprising. There weren't as many of Junior's men out as there normally was. In fact, the White Fang soldiers outnumbered them three to one. Junior himself was nowhere to be seen. A familiar looking White Fang leader was standing behind the bar. He had his mask off. While Yang didn't know his face, she instantly recognized the weapons laying on the counter. A single gunchuck. This time it was attached to the new half of his staff she had seen in Mt. Glen.

The man was absently washing a glass. He shot her the most sinister smile she had ever seen. Pure hatred on his face. "Hello, blonde," he said in a repulsive tone. "I've been waiting for you."

"Where's Junior?" Yang asked without concern for the White Fang slowly making their way to her. She walked past everyone else, straight to the bar. "What are you doing here?"

He mocked surprise. "Now that isn't the person you're looking for." He gave her another sick grin. He had oily black hair and dark purple eyes that seemed to examine every part of her body.

"Where's my sister," Yang said. She was much quieter now. Her heart felt like it was going to break in half. She couldn't even say her sister's name. "I saw her kill you." Her sister had brought her scythe down through his chest.

He laughed in a low mocking tone. "You can't kill what's already dead, blonde," he set the glass he was cleaning down with care. "You can kill me now, tomorrow, next week. It won't matter. No matter how many times you kill the dead, I will always rise."

Yang didn't understand what he was going on about. Her patience was growing thin. She didn't have the time to waste. It only hurt her the longer she had to bear his repulsive gaze. "I'll kill you as many times as I have too."

His face grew dark. A serious twist of expressions passed over him. "And you'll not be one step closer to saving her." He fished in his uniform for something. "From Lovk, with love, to that ignorant heiress of yours." He held out a single white rose for her to take. "Search where the petals grow," he muttered with disdain. Yang wasn't sure if he hated her and her team, or just the thought of life itself.

Yang took the small gift and placed it in the small pouch she kept on her side. She didn't say a word. Now wasn't the time to speak. Now it would be the time to fight. She flipped her handgun up and shot the man three times in the chest before spinning around to punch a White Fang soldier square in the chest. The man stumbled back with the fresh bullet wounds and the White Fang soldier was sent flying back across the room.

He laughed as black ooze seeped from his wounds, staining his clothes. His weapons were gone. Nowhere to be seen. "It's Krev Tesak," he said with his jaw hinged left in a smirk. He held his head crooked as he slipped down to the ground. "Tell your headmaster I'm coming for him next." He spat out more of the black ooze, this time mixed with the crimson of blood.

Yang didn't respond. Instead she shot a Fangman who tried to come at her with a sword. Three rounds and he was on the ground. The rest of the White Fang in the room jumped to action. They pulled out rifles, handguns, swords, and other melee weapons. Yang reveled in the chance to wreck this place again. She noticed something odd as she crashed into a Fangman with her gauntlet, breaking his ribs and sending him flying back. Junior's men weren't fighting her. They had drawn their weapons but only watched. She noted the twins were nowhere in sight.

She swung and delivered a vicious blow to the first Fangman to close the distance with her. Yang was pretty sure she broke the man's jaw with the strike. He fell back and didn't retaliate. A second and third man where already on top of her. She jabbed one in the abdomen causing him to gasp for air. While he was disoriented she swung around on her heel to pistol whip the other. He took a solid blow to the head and stumbled back.

At this point Junior's men took a moment to weigh their options. They all had gotten their rears handed to them by Yang. While they had taken the defeat personally, whatever the White Fang had done obviously held more weight over them. They drew their side arms and blades and jumped into combat. The Fangmen weren't prepared for them to fight and were caught off guard. Yang continued her own onslaught, beating down White Fang after White Fang. She had holstered her side arm and was beating them with her fists and _Ember Celica._

When the smoke finally cleared, the Fangmen who weren't killed or beaten were funning with their mostly metaphorical tails between their legs. Junior's men took some time to patch up their own buddies and make sure everyone else was alright.

Yang caught one of them by the arm. "Where's Junior?" She asked. The man was one of her best chances at finding a lead on her sister. She doubted he knew exactly where she was, but he may have heard something. Anything.

"The White Fang took him," he said after spitting out some blood. "If I had to guess, I'd say they probably have some sort of camp or base south of Vale, the army had picked up wind of them down there before they attacked us here."

The blond haired girl didn't say anything else. She spun around on her heals and went straight to the exit. Outside she hopped on her bike, Bumblebee, and spun out back towards Beacon. She needed help if she was going to go kicking around with the White Fang. They had become much stronger since the past summer.

…

 _There were the dark shadows of trees all around. She couldn't make out exactly how far away they were, or if they were even trees. She could see the petals falling endlessly. They weren't exactly petals though. They looked like roses. Dozens, hundreds, thousands of roses falling endlessly. They piled on the ground but they didn't seem to grow. It was like they vanished._

 _The girl with scarlet hair walked, on uneasy feet, towards the trail. She saw a trail. It was a thing dirt path. She thought it was dirt. It looked like it was. She followed the path for what felt like hours. It could've been minutes, or even just a few seconds. She didn't know. She couldn't tell. The path felt endless. It bended left and right around and through the shadows that were trees. The roses didn't touch the path, not a single one._

 _She could never quite see around the next corner until it was upon her. It was difficult to focus her power on the next step, let alone her vision. She thought she saw something appear ahead of her. Then it faded. It was silver. A few moments later, a few dozen painful steps later, it reappeared. It was white this time. As she neared, details began to materialize on the phantom vision in front of her. A face appeared on the figure. It was a woman. She didn't look much older than the scarlet haired girl thought she herself was. The phantom looked sick with worry. Her stern but royally beautiful face looked crushed under the weight of sorrow. Like she had lost someone close._

 _"Come home," it whispered to her. She sounded like she was crying._

 _The scarlet haired girl tried to call out to her. She didn't know where home was. What it was. That woman cried for her though. She was sure of this. The phantom faded._

 _Another long series of moments faded. Another phantom appeared. This one felt different. It looked different. The girl noticed she wasn't surrounded by tree any longer. They had peeled open into a snowy white field. A lone grave marker lay in the center of the field. The phantom was standing next to it, facing the scarlet haired girl. She felt like she was almost looking at herself. At least that's what she thought she looked like._

 _"Hello, sweetie," the phantom said in a honey rich tone. It was sweet, caring, motherly. The girls heart skipped a beat. The phantom wore a silvery white hood and cape. Under the hood was deep scarlet hair, it almost looked black. It was the same as the girl's own hair._

 _The girl tried to speak but she couldn't. The phantom saw this and gave her a sad smile. "Speak not, child, I know what you want to say." She understood. "Wake and come home, sweetie." The phantom glided over to the girl without her feet touching the ground. She wrapped her arms around the girl. She felt tears come down her cheeks. "Cry not child, your love is waiting for you."_

 _She looked up and saw the other phantom reappear. This time it had on a hood and cape as well. It was a dark red. She had the hood pulled over her head. The scarlet haired girl could see the other woman holding back tears as she gripped the red cape. Something about that cape struck out at her. It was her own cape. It was the scarlet haired girl's cape. Why couldn't she remember these names? Of herself, of the phantoms._

…

Ruby Rose took in a sharp and deep breath. She struggled for air like she had just been drowning. She grabbed around for something to pull herself up. She sat up suddenly and light filled her vision. She wasn't drowning. She was perfectly dry. She looked around, there wasn't anyone near her.

She was, as far as she could tell, tucked away inside a small cave. There were a few small crates nearby and another makeshift bed. She realized she was on one of her own. A small lantern that looked cracked lit the small cave she was in. Ruby looked about but couldn't seem to find _Crescent Rose_ , it was nowhere to be seen. She hoped whoever she was sharing this cave with would know more. She did locate _Ember Celica though;_ it had been set on top of one of the crates. Her heart skipped a precious beat and she felt instantly ill when she saw the other weapon in the room. It was a silver rapier with a dust revolver built into the hand guard. _Myrtenaster._

She recognized the weapon, but couldn't remember who owned it. It was her lover's, but she couldn't remember who it was, and she knew it. That struck her hard. It felt worse than the many wounds she was beginning to feel. _Who is my lover?_ She was pulled from her thoughts by the audible sound of boots crunching on dirt and rocks.

A man in white armor with green stripes down both arms stepped in. He had blond hair and striking blue eyes. He gave her a small smile. He looked sad though. Something was bothering him. He had soft features, and looked to be rather young. "It's good to see you up, ma'am," he said in a polite tone. It was the kind of voice that came with years of being raised to be polite and kind.

"Who are you?" Ruby asked. She kept back in her little corner of the cave. She pulled _Ember Celica_ onto her right arm. She left the rapier where it was for now. "What am I doing here?"

"My name is Sergeant Magnusson," he said raising both hands to show he meant peace. "I'm a soldier of Vale. We were separated from everyone else when the bombs went off in the streets. We fell and ended up down here. You were knocked out when I came to."

Ruby felt confused, lost even. Something didn't feel right. "How long have we been down here?" Her memories slowly trickled in. She remembered fighting. She remembered seeing her lover there as well.

"It's been two weeks."

"What?" She shrieked. That couldn't be right. _That isn't possible._ "How?"

"We fell deep into the mines of Mt. Glenn," he said with a frown taking over. "I'm surprised we survived. I've been doing my best to scavenge and keep you alive. We've moved to a new location from time to time, but I feel like we're getting farther away from Mt. Glen."

"Well now that I'm up, we can head back!" She said with anxious excitement. She had to get out of here, back to her team, her friends. That woman with the white hair who wore her cape. _Who was she? What was her name?_ She tried to remember her team. The names weren't coming to her. She could see them, but they faded as she attempted to remember them.

"It's not that simple," he said taking a seat on one of the crates. "You're still hurt, I'm afraid you took a blow to the head at some point." Ruby noticed the bandages around her head. She felt a sore spot on the left side, it felt wet with a little blood. "The Grim have been closing in on us every day. We have to keep moving away, otherwise they will get us." He sounded desperate.

Ruby Rose understood him completely. She was in no condition to fight, she knew that. She silently agreed with him. They would have to keep moving. "Are we at least moving up?" She asked. If they were going to the surface they had a chance.

He nodded that they were. "It should only be a few more days until we break into the light I believe."

"We'll keep going then," she said with a soft smile. Something about the man felt wrong. She couldn't figure out what it was.

 **Hello again, everyone! Thank you for reading. I'm really enjoying writing this sub arc and will be putting up the next two chapters in a short bit. A little bit of a lot is being set up in this chapter. We see the return of a villain who refuses to die. Please feel free to review or message me directly! Seriously, if you have any questions, message me. I don't tend to respond to generic questions in the review section, but I absolutely respond in the normal messaging system. My email doesn't like replying to the review I've noticed.**

 **-Hotel Juliet**


	28. Chapter 28: An Open Heart Cut Out

RWBY: A Different Route

Chapter 28- An Open Heart Cut Out

Yang felt her anxiety grow all week. Compared to Weiss, who wasn't able to attend class due to both her wounds and her emotional state, the blond haired girl was a paragon of health and stress. Her white haired teammate was still a wreck. It had been about four days now since she had left the hospital. She was off of her crutches and out of the sling for her arm, but Professor Goodwitch refused to allow her to spare. They didn't question her decision.

The smaller than normal team stood at their lockers in the arms room. Blake swore Weiss would break down when she saw what was in her locker. Instead she just muttered to her teammates. "Where's _Myrtenaster?_ " Her rapier was missing.

Blake took the bullet for Yang. "We couldn't find it when we left Mt. Glen. None of the soldiers or workers there have found anything yet either. I'm sorry." She placed a comforting hand on the heiress's shoulder.

"It's fine," Weiss said back quickly. She had Ruby's red cape on. The little silver crosses that held it to her uniform and the small bit of string that held it on as well glistened in the light. It looked odd on Weiss's white outfit, but they all knew why she wore it. The heiress pulled out a large red bulk of a weapon. It was folded up in its resting state, but they all recognized _Crescent Rose_. A single tear gathered in Weiss's eye.

Pyrrha and the rest of JNPR were in the arms room as well. Her locker was right next to Weiss's. She glanced at the red weapon then she looked at Weiss. A soft smile spread on her face. She wrapped her arms around the white haired girl in a warm and friendly hug. "She'd want you to use it," was all she said.

That was exactly what Weiss needed to hear. Though it hurt to think of the time she spent with Ruby learning to fight together last semester, she was glad to have done it. She refused to give up hope, but in the meantime, until she was able to hunt down her lover herself, she'd walk in the scarlet haired girl's boots. "I'll show her she isn't the only one here who can use this monstrosity." She loved that weapon actually. It was as quirky and as unique as her lost girlfriend.

They stepped into the sparring class to be greeted by a rather distracted Professor Goodwitch. Her mind seemed elsewhere but she still led the second year students through the necessary drills. Weiss had a difficult time at first but Pyrrha had stepped up with her and helped her through the motions. Surprisingly to Weiss it wasn't the use of the scythe that was giving her trouble, it was her legs. She had broken her left leg and was having issues swinging on it. This was frustrating since her left side was her dominant side. Pyrrha used her semblance to help guide her through the steps. It was like a kind of physical therapy mixed with learning how to brutally defeat one's foes.

After sparring class, the teams went back to their rooms to shower and change. Yang waited patiently for Weiss to exit the shower, she had gotten first call. When she came out, Yang gave her the white rose Krev Tosak had given her a few nights before. She had been working up the courage, and was sure Weiss could handle it now. "That man, the one you killed, he told me to give this to you." Weiss just stared at the white flower now in her hands. "He said to search where the petals grow."

Weiss silently considered her words. She wondered what the man meant. Then it struck her.

…

Late in the evening after classes let out, Blake and Yang changed into their alternate combat outfits. They met out back of Beacon, near where Yang kept her bike locked up. Few students had vehicles of their own. In fact, out of the dozen or so vehicles, Yang only knew who owned one. That was Coco's motorcycle. It was just as slick as Yang's. The beret toting girl tried her best to emit an air of just plain cool. Yang respected that.

"Are you ready?' Yang asked. She didn't have any jokes tonight. They were on a mission she felt was of the utmost importance.

"Absolutely," Blake said in return. She checked to make sure _Gambol Shroud_ was clear in its scabbard, ready to be drawn and used at a moment's notice.

"Before we go I got you something," Yang reached behind around her bike to pull out a black helmet with a purple stripe down the center. On top it had notched cup and molded to hold Blake's cat ears. "I hope you like it."

Blake took the gift with a smile. "You got this made just for me?" She loved it. Yang gave her a small smile and nod. "Thank you, yang." She placed the helmet on and twitched her ears happily. They fit perfectly. "Let's go visit some old friends."

Yang mounted her bike, Bumblebee and gave it a solid rev as she started it up. She roared with power. Blake hopped on behind her and wrapped her arms around Blake's waist for safety. The blond haired girl let out an excited cry as they took off on the bike.

It was a good few hours until they reached their destination on the edge of Forever Fall. The roads through the forest were hard to follow, but Blake knew them well. The White Fang in Vale had operated out of the area for many years before she left. Eventually they found their destination. They parked Bumblebee under a large tree and covered it with a tarp Yang had brought to protect and hide the bike. Next they crawled up a steep hill to get a position where they could look in on the camp below.

Dozens of White Fang soldiers slept in tents below. There were a few permanent buildings made of brick and stone, but these were store houses for armaments and other supplies. Blake told Yang that this camp was most likely just a supply depot now. From what they picked up from soldiers passing through the city of Vale, most of the White Fang were operating in Atlas and Vacuo. Word was Vacuo wasn't faring well against the ever enlarging White Fang.

Only a dozen and a half could be seen moving about pulling security. They were used to operating in the shadows, dealing with the odd hunter or patrol of soldiers. They weren't expecting an assault by two determined huntresses. Yang was determined to take her vengeance and find out what happened to her sister.

The blond haired girl looked at her partner and gave her a nod. They were ready. Moving silently, the pair descended the hill. Yang couldn't see as well in the night as her Faunus partner or the White Fang, but she could see well enough from the small amount of light the camp's fires and heaters gave off. It was winter still, and would be for another two months. They couldn't afford to freeze to death.

The made it to the edge without being seen. Blake jumped to the right, moving her way between tents to a small stone building. She knew, or she hoped rather, that that was where they were holding their weapons and ordnance. She planned on destroying them in a display of fire and explosions. Yang took her time to move up to the larger of the stone structures. She assumed it would be the headquarters building for the base. If Junior was here, like his men had said, then this was where she'd find him.

Yang Xiao Long checked to make sure no one was nearby. When she saw Blake sneak away from the building she was at, she decided it was time to make her move. She kicked in the side door in typical Yang fashion, announcing her presence. Three very startled looking men stared at her. She took the surprise her entrance created and silenced the men. She quickly hit each one in the head with all of her might, swiftly moving from one to the next to the last. They all hit the ground with the solid smack of their weight now dead. Until they woke up at least. She hadn't killed them.

She moved through the small room she had opened into and found her way into a larger room. In a rather inhumane looking cage on the far side she saw Junior, the vale mafia member, sitting with a miserable expression glued to his face. In a sudden burst of noise, the building Blake had been exploded outside. It shook the dust and plaster off of the old stone building Yang was in now. Junior looked up in confusion with the rest of the White Fang in the room. That's when he saw Yang. His face lit up in a bewildered expression of joy.

Yang mouthed for him to be quiet. She ran forward and hit one of the Fangman with all of her force, _Ember Celica_ propelling him farther with a burst from the gauntlet. He hit the wall with a wet _thwack_ and didn't move after letting out a long groan of pain. Four other men moved to attack her. She hit back the first with her metallic arm and then swung at the second with _Ember Celica_ again. Both Fangman flew back with the force of the blow. The third and fourth faulted and second guessed attacking but it was too late. Yang was already on them. They joined their friends on the ground.

"Ah, the blond haired fighter joins us at last," a man with higher voice said. It had a thick accent, like he had worked as a conscript for most of his life around people who disliked democracy. It was very Baltic. "Welcome to my humble camp," he said with a bow. He had dark blue hair and his eyes had a raptor like quality about them. They locked onto her and refused to break contact. They were a soft icy blue, much like Weiss's, but with a haze of hatred behind them. "My name's Modry Opar. To whom do I owe the pleasure?"

"Yang Xiao Long. Sister of Ruby Rose," she stated cocking her single gauntlet. She saw Blake join her side from the door way she came through. The man's gaze shifted the new guest.

"Blake Belladonna." He nodded with respect. Yang didn't see it, but the color faded from Blake's face.

"We need to go now," she whispered to Yang.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that," Opar said with a small chuckle.

Yang turned a puzzled expression to her partner. She quickly changed it to a face of surprise when she jumped out of Blake's reach. The cat eared girl swung her blade at Yang, missing by mere inches. "What the hell are you doing, Blake?"

Her question went unanswered. She only heard the man, Opar, laugh, and Blake let out a fierce cry as she swung and jabbed at Blake. "Kill her, Blake," he ordered.

"Die traitor!" Blake cried out, slashing at Yang.

"What's wrong with you?" Yang said. She couldn't understand what was happening.

Yang blocked and parried against Blake's attack with her gauntlet and her mechanical arm. She couldn't bring herself to strike back though. Something was wrong. This wasn't Blake. Blake struck at her partner with all of her strength. She caught Yang with the butt of her weapon on the side of her face, drawing blood. Yang felt a single tear come to her eye. She was actually trying to kill her. She blocked her sword strike again, only to be cut across her left arm and face by Blake's sharpened scabbard. The cut wasn't deep but it drew blood from both sources. Yang couldn't bring herself to strike back.

"Why?" Yang asked, choking back a few tears. She just heard that man laughing and Blake crying out in fury. Yang caught her breath in her chest when she backed into the wall. Blake saw her opening. Yang cried out in agony when her sharpened case caught Yang's metallic arm as she tried to block her partner. It cut in deep into the synthetic arm, she felt it twitch and stop functioning below the elbow. She went silent, her breath cut out as soon as Blake's blade sunk into her abdomen.

Sudden realization washed over Blake's face, like she had snapped out of a trance. All she saw was Yang, her best friend, skewed to the wall by her sword. Blood bubbled out of the blond girl's mouth as she tried to mutter something to Blake.

…

Ruby Rose woke from the fourth straight night of dreaming. Every time she closed her eyes she saw the woman with the silvery white cape, and the woman with the icy blue eyes and white hair, wearing her red cape. It was frustrating. She had figured out that the first woman was her mother, but the name of the second eluded her. She couldn't figure out why. It was like she was under some sort of spell. She knew it was her lover, but the name was worlds away for some reason. She grasped at it, it was on the fore front of her mind, but she couldn't catch it.

Sergeant Magnuson had been leading them for days in what they thought was a way out of the endless mines of Mt. Glen. If Ruby had been feeling better, she'd have already taken charge, but she felt ill and worse so every day that passed. "We're almost out," the soldier said back over his shoulder to her. He told her nearly twice every day that the grim were about to catch them and hurried her on. They barely rested. Ruby just wanted to fight them and end it already. She didn't even know if her lover or her other friends, whoever they were, had survived the battle above. It seemed futile to her, especially since her condition was worsening.

"I'm done," she said with finality.

He looked at her like she was delusional. "You can't give up," he said. "You're a silver eyed warrior, you can't give up."

Sudden memories flashed and flooded into her mind. _Silver eyes_. The first thing Professor Ozpin had ever said to her. "What did you say?" She asked in a suspicious tone.

He looked around like he let a secret slip he wasn't supposed too. "I said you're a strong warrior, you can't give up, huntress."

Ruby stood tall and strong, energy previously left in reserve being tapped. "You said silver eyed warrior," she said in an accusing tone.

"Well, yes, you have striking silver eyes," he said with raised hands.

"No," she said in a commanding, demanding tone. "You meant as a _silver eyed warrior._ " She remembered something her uncle told her about those born with silver eyes. It felt like such a long time ago. "The Grim fear me, why should I fear them?" She said in her soft sweet tone of voice. It was almost disarming hearing someone so soft spoken say something so deathly serious.

Magnuson's face twisted into a crooked grin. He laughed a low unnerving sort of laugh. "Congratulations," he spat, slowly clapping his hands. "You figured out the thousand-year mystery. Too bad you'll die down here with me."

"Who are you?" Ruby demanded. Her eyes flashed with rage. Emotions previously being suppressed burned through the haze she had been feeling. "What are you doing?"

"Me?" he said with an innocent but obviously smug smile. "I'm nobody, but you, you're someone important, and now, you're going to die down here in these caves from your wounds."

Ruby felt there was some sort of truth in his words. The damage done to her hadn't been able to heal, and now without proper care, she doubted her ability to make it out by herself. She decided then and there, she wouldn't let this man leave alive, whoever he was. She pulled out _Myrtenaster_ and held it between her and him.

"What are you going to do, little girl?" He asked mockingly. "Stab me?" He laughed. "You're too weak to do anything."

Ruby saw as he mocked her a Grim she had never seen before approach in silence. She just watched as the fool, the soldier who wasn't a soldier, laugh away his final moments. The Grim was large, bigger than most cars, the size of a Paladin. It had eight spiny legs and many glowing red eyes. It resembled a spider, a great angry one, whose home was being invaded. Ruby glared at it, into it, with her silver eyes.

The man, Magnuson stopped laughing. "What are you doing?" he asked. He saw her eyes glowing in a soft silver light. He turned to see what she was staring down. He left out a shrieking scream at the large spider like grim behind him. It hissed back in a terrible noise that Ruby would know would haunt her nightmares for years to come. Then it spat out at him with a sticky web like goop that immobilized him in place. He stood there, stuck between the mercy of Ruby Rose and this new creature Grim.

Ruby had already made her decision. In that moment in time, she had lost her innocence. She decided she needed to what she had to too survive. She unleashed the power of her inborn gift, of her silver eyes. The Grim bent to her will. It stepped back as she sped forward through her semblance. Mimicking the memories, she had of her lover, of that white haired woman who was the most elegant creature she had seen, she burst forward with her rapier, the weapon she knew belonged in that woman's hand. She pierced Magnuson's heart straight through. She watched as the light faded from his light blue eyes.

Ruby knew she would never be the same again. She had killed Grim and White Fang before, but that was in the heat of battle. This time, it was in the cold thoughtfulness of a long drawn moment. He didn't have to die, like they had before, he needed to die. She had been the harbinger of that death. She held a hand out to the Grim spider. She put that hand on top of its head. The creature clicked in whatever sort of language it possessed. She understood her gift. At least a little bit more. Innocence of life had been lost, cut out of her. She felt a renewed pain in her soul and a renewed surge of energy as well.

 _Is this what turns a rose petal black?_ The young scarlet headed girl asked herself. She didn't know, but the fact a large eight legged monster stood patiently waiting in front of her worried Ruby.

 **So a lot is happening now. Every chapter I add I find myself adding or changing course in ways I didn't expect. Especially when I look back through them I realize I'm not on my original course. Personally, I think it's great thing though to change and adjust. One day I'll make it to my actual goal with this story.**

 **Thank you everyone for reading and keeping up with me. If you would like to, please feel free to review or message me directly. I love the input.**

 **Shout out to NobleMeta for contacting me. I was (accidently! Sorry!) using their fiancee's cover work! Credit there would go to SylverLining! If you haven't checked out their work, go do it, like now. Or you know, later. They craft some terrific stories, eg: Room 205 and Grand Theft Ruby being two of my favorites.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth Productions. (In case you forgot?)**

 **-Hotel Juliet**


	29. Chapter 29: Cut in the Dark

**Womp Womp, chapter 29! As stated previously, this subarc has gone how I wanted it too, but also in a completely different direction. I hope you enjoy it, and please feel free to message me or review, I love hearing from you.**

RWBY: A Different Route

Chapter 29- Cut in the Dark

Weiss jumped out of the airship and landed with some difficulty, but she didn't lose her balance. She was still stiff on her injured leg. The bone was healed, but it felt awkward to jump around and run on it. Pyrrha and Jaune landed next to her, weapons drawn at the ready. The lush environment of the Eternal Valley hummed with life, even in the winter. The trees were barren and shrubs were barren, except for the evergreens that seemed plentiful in the valley. Forever fall may always be dancing in a torrent of pink and red leaves, but this valley remained vibrant even when it was dead. It changed with the seasons, but stayed eternally the same.

Purpur, Weiss's oddly faithful body guard, pulled the VTOL they had arrived on into a hard turn and shot off back towards Beacon. He still had a job to do and Weiss didn't want Winter to know what she was up to. If her sister caught wind that she was out in the field, with no supervision, while injured, she would have a stroke and come for her immediately. Weiss trusted Purpur. He would tell her sister when he knew she needed to know.

"What are we looking for exactly, Weiss?" Jaune asked in his raspy voice. He still hadn't quite grown into himself yet. His sword play had improved drastically since they first met. All thanks to Pyrrha.

"My girlfriend," Weiss said plainly. "Where the petals grow."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well," Weiss tossed a few thoughts around. "Last time we were here, we ran into a strange man who told Ruby how white roses grow where vast amounts of grim and death have occurred. So I think he meant for us to find her somewhere here, in the Eternal Forest. There could be dozens of such locations, but I have one in mind. There's a small town in high in the hills, not far from here. Ruby and this man fought, they both left petals in their wake. I think that's where he wants us to go."

"Are you sure it's safe to walk into this?" Jaune asked nervously. "If he wants us to go here, it very well could be a trap."

Weiss knew the truth in what he spoke. "It is, but he isn't the one who's laying the trap. Someone else is." She didn't understand that grey eyed man. "He has his own agenda, and he need Ruby alive for it."

…

Blake was a nervous wreck. She couldn't sit still, but all she could do was sit and watch the heart monitor hooked up to Yang give off a steady beep with every beat of the blonde's life. She had nearly killed her best friend. It was all she could do to not run away right then. She wanted to run, to leave it all behind, to forget this forever. She couldn't. If she had, Yang would've been dead. Junior, though he was doing much better now, would've been too weak to pull Yang out of there by himself.

"She's going to be alright," the low key mobster said to her. He could easily pick up on her fear and anxiety. She was a radiator of doubt and worry at the moment.

"You don't know that," Blake shot back.

"She's stronger than both of us," he said. He wasn't angry or hurt by Blake's remark. He knew she cared. The man was grateful they had rescued him. As a show of that his men were guarding Yang's hospital room. He himself had stayed throughout the night in the room with Yang and Blake. He only stepped out when Blake asked for a moment of privacy or to get them something to eat. The man had a strong sense of respect for the blond haired girl who had beaten the crap out of him.

Someone knocked at the door. Before Blake could answer they pushed it open. In walked Professor Ozpin and Qrow, Yang and Ruby's uncle. "Good morning, Miss Belladonna," Ozpin said with a nod of his head. "Junior," he said to the mobster.

"Ozpin," he replied. "It's been a long time."

"It has," he said back. "Now, Miss Belladonna," Ozpin went straight to business. "Do you mind answering a few questions for me?"

"Do I have a choice?" She asked. Her voice was laced with venom. She couldn't help but feel like Ozpin had ties to everything that happened to her friends.

"Of course, but I'll get the answers I seek with or without your cooperation."

Blake took the hint. She nodded for him to ask away.

"Do you care to explain what you two were doing in Forever Fall last night?" He took a sip from the cup he brought with him. Qrow silently leaned against the door frame. His eyes were on his niece.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked. _What do you know?_

"We found Miss Xiao Long's bike along with two helmets near the site you… liberated." He stirred his cup by gently swinging the cup in small circles. "The one helmet is very obviously yours. It even says _My Bella_ on the back of it."

Blake couldn't help but put her face into her palm. She hadn't known that. Yang must've been so proud to get her to put that helmet on knowing that. She wondered what was getting into that girl. Then she remembered she had kissed her. "Yes, we went there to rescue Junior."

"I see, playing the role of heroes already?" He had a small smile, a smirk. "Not even huntresses yet and you all are already trying to save the world, one person at a time." He frowned suddenly. "Although rescuing a known criminal with mob connections is a questionable move for two young heroines." It was a carefully sharpened question.

"We were hoping he could help us find Ruby." They finally arrived at the subject they both knew Ozpin was here for.

"And can her?" Ozpin asked Junior.

The black haired mobster ran a hand over his chin. "I picked up some info from the White Fang when they took me in," he stood and pulled a small piece of paper out of her pocket. "The man who led that little camp of theirs and did this," he gestured to Yang. "Said something about waiting in the roses. It didn't make any sense to me, and it still doesn't. I only chase solid leads, but every piece of information can add up to something." He handed Ozpin the paper.

Ozpin unfolded it and read it to himself before reading it aloud. "Where silver eyes go to die, and the hearts of the one's we love lose what we treasure most, the innocence of life is lost."

Blake saw Qrow visibly unhinge his jaw. A spark of energy and realization flashed in his eyes and the way he changed his raptor like gaze to Ozpin. "We need to go," he pulled Ozpin out by the shoulder. "Blake, take care of my niece, alright?" Blake barely had a chance to nod her agreement before he rushed out of the door.

…

Ruby Rose followed her unconventional companion a good distance before parting way. The eight legged monster hissed and crackled something Ruby had no chance of understanding. She felt the creature leaving even when she could no longer see it. She felt its presence depart her own. The scarlet haired girl wasn't sure how she knew it or felt it, but she assumed it had something to do with her changing. She felt a rush of power in her Aura when she tapped into it. Everything felt different.

After half a day of being led through winding and switching tunnels and caves by the Spider Grimm Ruby had so affectionately named _Nope_ , she was finally coming across arrays of light. The beast departed her when they came to a thin wooden bridge that crossed a chasm. She could hear the water of an underground river rushing far below. She had a feeling in her gut that she was nearing the end of her adventure under the kingdom of Vale.

Across the bridge she found a set of old wooden doors. They were large and rotted with time and age. She easily pushed them apart. The one actually fell off of the equally as aged and rusted hinges that held it to the stone surface. It disappeared into a cloud of splinters and dust when it fell forward onto the ground. _How old is this place?_

Inside she found a long stone passageway. Off to the sides were dozens of doors and other passages. She ignored all of them. Something pulled the young woman forward. She felt her instincts pull her down the main passage. She also didn't want to get lost. Not that she knew where she was anyway. The idea of starving in a side room or obscure passage didn't sit well with her. She wished she had her scroll, something to call out to the world with.

 _"You shouldn't be here,"_ a voice called to her through the darkness. It was there. She could hear it, but it wasn't there, in the world with her. It felt like it spoke into her mind.

"Who are you?" Ruby squeaked. She gripped her girlfriend's rapier tight in her fist. She was scared. She was also determined to find her way home.

 _"Ruby, why are you here?"_

She recognized that voice. It sounded like her sister. The name finally clicked for her. _Yang._

The passage ended. She found herself in a large square room. It was lit well; she could see light somehow flowed in from above. That gave her hope that she was closer to the surface than she thought before. She may get out just yet. A phantom shimmered and formed before her eyes. It was her sister, Yang Xiao Long.

 _"Ruby, you shouldn't be here,"_ the spectral imagine said to the scarlet haired warrior.

"Where am I?" She pleaded to the illusion of her sister. She knew it wasn't her, but it was all she had at that moment in time.

The phantoms eyes turned red. _"Where the one's we love die."_ The phantom leaped to Ruby with a fist held high. It brought down the spectral form of _Ember Celica_ and connected with the scarlet haired girl. Ruby didn't try and move, but when the phantom struck her she fell back to the ground. She felt more than pain from the blow. She felt like a piece of her very soul, her Aura, had just been torn out of her.

Ruby cried out in pain before rolling to her feet and dodging another vicious strike. "Why are you doing this?" She cried out to the phantom of her sister. She burst to the side with such speed it looked like she teleported from place to place, moving out of her phantom sister's strikes. Red rose petals flittered down where she moved.

 _"Without innocence we're already dead,"_ the phantom shrieked in angry. Ruby didn't understand any of it. The illusion struck out at her again. This time though, Ruby held firm. She brought up her girlfriend's rapier and ran the illusion through. She saw every detail on the face of the phantom before it burst into nothingness. It was gone. That look of tortured agony, would never leave Ruby. She knew that.

Ruby fell to her knees. Her chest heaved to find a breath. She wasn't winded, but she couldn't believe what she just had to do. A few tears welled up in her eyes and made the long journey down her cheeks. She felt a different pain now. One in her heart. Regret.

After a while she collected herself and moved on. There was nothing else in this room. She moved to the next. There was only one way to go. She walked through another dark and long passage way for what seemed like forever. In reality, with Ruby's short attention span set aside, it was no longer than five minutes.

 _"Hello, Ruby,"_ said a new voice. It was just as distant as the first one that spoke to her. Ruby found a glimmering aspiration of Blake sitting against the far wall. She was reading. Beside her was an orange scarf. It was the one that Yang wore.

"Hello," Ruby squeaked. She didn't want to speak to any more phantoms. They had already haunted her dreams. She didn't want to find out want kind of pain and torture they would try and inflict upon her.

 _"Did you know that out of all of the traits we possess, we value one above all else?"_ Ruby didn't bother responding. _"The innocence of youth. It's such a precious thing."_ The phantom put her book down, it faded out of existence. She held up Yang's orange scarf to Ruby. _"I killed her, Ruby. I couldn't help it. I ran my blade straight through her chest. She had to die. I couldn't let her stop them. She wouldn't be able to anyway. So I put her out of her misery."_

Ruby didn't know what this phantom was talking about, but when she took the scarf from it, she found it to be completely real. She looked between the scarf and the illusion of her friend Blake. In that moment she realized she remember Blake too now. She didn't dare try anyone else's names just then. She felt the truth of what this illusion spoke. She felt something pull at her. She saw the phantom draw its blade. Ruby didn't give the phantom a chance this time. She felt a well of emotions burst out from holding Yang's scarf. She brought her gauntlet of _Ember Celica_ up and hit the illusion as hard she could. When she made contact she heard it cry out in pain and Ruby felt a piece of her Aura cry out in pain as well.

She didn't wait this time. Ruby went straight for the exit. She pulled the orange scarf over her head and around her neck. A few more tears made their way down. This time they caught in her sister's orange scarf. She didn't know how it got to her, wherever she was, but she bit back her fears. Whatever had happened after the battle obviously wasn't great. She decided on that.

After another short while she came into a third room. She heard a voice that tugged at her heart. It was singing. _Red Like Roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest. White is always yearning…_ The voice cut out when she entered the room. It was smaller than the last two, thought it was still empty. In the center a woman with white hair stood. She had her head down. It was covered by a red hood. Her white hair came over her right shoulder, it was tied into a pony tail. Ruby instantly knew who this was.

"Weiss," she said quietly to herself. All of her memories with the young heiress flooded in. She remembered the first time they met, the first time they kissed, the last time she saw her, and everything in between. "Weis…" She fell to her knees. Tears poured out. She couldn't hold it in anymore.

 _"Hello, Ruby,"_ the phantom said. It was her voice. Perfectly. That superior sounding royal tone. Ruby even heard that tiny bit softness held in it for her. _"I've been waiting for you, sweetheart."_ The phantom glided over to her with a slow and careful grace. It placed its arms around the crying woman and rested its head on her. Ruby couldn't believe it was her. She felt her. It felt exactly like her. She felt nothing but whole at the white haired phantoms touch.

"You can't be real. You aren't real," Ruby said through sobs.

 _"Of course I am, Rubes,"_ the phantom whispered in her ear. _"I'm as real as our love."_

That struck Ruby hard. She couldn't stand it anymore. She pushed the white haired phantom off of her. She held back her tears as best as she could. They still managed to roll out. "You aren't her," she said with whatever strength she could muster. The phantom looked shocked at the accusation. Ruby pulled out _Myrtenaster_ and took a long look into the phantom of her lover. "I'm sorry, Weiss," she whispered. She plunged the blade into the phantoms chest. She couldn't look away. She saw every twist of pain and emotion on its face before the phantom passed and disappeared into the air.

The scarlet haired girl cried out as she felt the last ounce of power her soul had leave her body with the love she just murdered.

She was at her end. Ruby fell to the ground and embraced the cold stone. She lay there motionless, perfectly content on staying there for the rest of her life. She had just murdered her girlfriend. The one person she loved more than her family. The one person who managed to always make her smile. The person who made her feel truly special. Then she heard his voice.

"I remember when I first came through here," he said.

Ruby looked up to see a man she had come to truly hate. He sat on top of the doorway out of the room. He hung one leg over swinging it. His black dress clothes were to regal for where they were. He was missing his long black coat. His weapons were attached to a black belt around his waist. Anger rushed forward into Ruby's eyes.

"It was so long ago," he spoke slow and deliberately. Ruby could see him looking at the phantoms of his own trip. "Ozpin wanted use me to defeat the Grimm." He looked down back at Ruby. She had gotten up onto her knees and was watching the man, her silver eyes locked onto his grey eyes. "I used to be just like you," he said in a much softer tone. "Ozpin wanted to use me, and this woman, who had silver eyes just like you." Ruby listened intently. "Her name was Summer."

"That's my-"

"Mother," he said cutting her off. "She was a strong woman. Outstanding. Inspiring. Everything a hero, a huntress, should be." He had a sudden look of regret. "Don't let him use you like he used me. Like he used her." He jumped down and landed on both feet. "But don't fall to the shadows like me. It will only consume you." He snapped his fingers and a Beowolf that had been waited patiently for him appeared. "Come child."

Ruby rose to her feet. She wasn't sure what compelled her but she followed him.

They walked in silence for an hour. Ruby felt the pain and agony radiating off of this strange man. Finally, bright and warm light greeted them at the top of a long set of stairs. Ruby couldn't believe her eyes. She felt the crisp cool winter air before she saw what was outside. It was the town in the Eternal Valley where they had rescued Blake and Yang from this man's clutches. They came out on the side closest to the hills steep slope. They walked out of a small stone building that otherwise seemed unimportant to the rest of the town.

Ruby turned to thank the man, but he was gone. She only heard the howl of a Beowolf in the distance. A lone white rose lay on the ground where he stood next to her surrounded by black petals. She noticed that around most of the buildings and in the cracks in the brick streets of the town, white rose bushes where growing and even blooming, even with the cold winter chill biting at the rest of the land.

 **Thank you for reading my work, I thoroughly have enjoyed every moment of writing this. Even the parts I feel awkward with or get frustrated about. (See the Winter Solstice story) If you haven't checked him out you should, and I mean NobleMeta. In case some of you didn't know (I only said it twice, so yeah...) their stories were my inspiration to write this one. You should check out his oldie-but-goldie: White Rose Forever, and one of his current stories, Grand Theft Ruby. Also a thank you to Sylverlining, whose artwork I (accidentally, so sorry) used for the cover art.**

 **As always, feel free to review or message me! If you're guest reviewing... I don't hold much stock in you, only because I can't write back. Sorry about that.**

 **RWBY is still in fact owned by Rooster Teeth Productions**

 **-Hotel Juliet**


	30. Chapter 30: Dark Returned

RWBY: A Different Route

Chapter 30- Dark Returned

The beautiful display of white roses throughout the small mountain town was quite the sight. Especially after spending three weeks underground, give or take a few days. Without a scroll and with being out for at least two of them, Ruby honestly had no idea how much time had passed.

Everything that had transpired was confusing to her as well. Nothing quite made sense. The man who protected her while she was out cold wanted her dead. He had the opportunity to kill her for two weeks. She suspected that man with the grey eyes had something to do with it. He wanted to see her dead, but the man had probably lead him on to believe she would die at their destination.

She even questioned her coming to terms with her part of her gift as a warrior. She had controlled that new Grimm, but she wasn't sure if it really was just acting on behalf of the man with grey eyes. She had only ever seen him with Beowolves personally. Though anything was possibly with an unknown man like that.

She scrounged around the town as best she could. Apparently the man stayed here often. If not he stayed close by, because she found a small stockpile of food and water in the basement of one of the only completely standing homes left. She decided there was no point in having a bad conscious about stealing from a man who had tried to kill her. She happily took what she could eat and drink and stuffed the rest into a grey pack she found as well. Being above ground, she at least knew which way to go now. She remembered her last visit vividly and knew where to go. South bound would lead to Vale territory.

…

Lovk sat patiently on top of a small stone tower. His one leg hung over the edge, dangling freely, his back against the remnants of the upper wall. He could easily view the small mountain town across the hill from here. He wasn't across the valley, but a good mile and a half north. He was much higher up and could peer down at the unassuming village. He could make out the small and worn stone buildings he knew so well.

It always amazed him how such a small place, tucked into the side of a mountain, was so important. He had only begun to scratch the surface of the true importance of the temples below it. The sprawling yet simple complexes were a maze built into the mountain. Hundreds if not thousands of years without entry. Without entry by man. The silvered eyed warriors of the past came and went as they pleased. Rather they used too. He wondered how many before him had walked through the halls preforming their trials.

He wondered how many of them there used to be. The place was dedicated to them, among others. Every time he entered he couldn't help but feel as if he was desecrating the place with his presence. It hadn't always been like that for him, but in more recent memories, at least since that fateful mission years ago, he felt the temples call out in anger at him. He felt his Aura being pulled and ripped at by whatever forces protected the place.

"The girl lives," a distinctly feminine but sinister voice said from behind him.

The black haired man didn't bother looking over his shoulder. Lovk just simple shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't in the mood to play games. "She's strong, but now she's tainted." He had played his part. He didn't know whether he helped the young scarlet haired warrior, or sealed her fate to the Grimm.

The woman behind him laughed in her quiet yet obvious way. It wasn't long or drawn out, but you could feel the pleasure she took in the news. "With one less in the world like her, that's one less to interfere." She stood next to Lovk, near the edge. "One of my men is going to take a personal look."

Lovk just shook his head. It was pointless. "That little pet zombie of yours is just going to die again." That man, Krev Tesak, disgusted him. He was an abomination. Lovk swore he would find a way to put the monster down for good.

"Tell me, Lovk, Warrior of the Fallen," she said with a sly smile. He amber and orange eyes flashed with power. "How did you do it?"

Lovk gave her a sideways glance. He knew this would strike her up. "I had a soldier, a spy really, drag her to the temple. When she found him out, the girl plunged his blade straight through his heart."

"What?" Cinder hissed.

The man in black took in her anger. He loved every second of it. She hated her, everything she stood for. Her anger was his joy. "Is there something wrong with that? She only murdered an otherwise innocent man." He couldn't help but smirk. He knew very well what that catalyst did for people like the young warrior.

"If Krev sees even the slightest hint of crimson in her eyes, I will have your head, Lovk," she spoke with caustically and with a dagger edged tongue. Lovk knew she would make true on her threats.

He couldn't help but laugh. "Poison makes more poison, Cinder," he said with a smile on his face. "You may wish to kill me now then. It'll save you the trip, and the loss of men." He was tired of being played with. He had his own agenda to chase after all.

A few moments passed and when Lovk looked back Cinder was gone. He didn't smile though. He had come to learn that his abilities as a Grimm keeper were no longer needed by the witch of a woman. The false maiden was harnessing her powers in ways that hadn't been seen for centuries. She could control Grimm now as well. Worse, she was using that power to create terrible new beings. He knew she wouldn't bother killing him, but he also knew he was expendable to her now.

…

"Rot Purpur," Winter said in an acidic tone. "If you wish to remain in one piece, I highly suggest you take us to my sister this instant." She was at her end with the faithful bodyguard. He had been so helpful in the past month and now he was the only person standing between her and her sister's safety.

Qrow wasn't having any of it either. "My niece is out there, and you know where," he said in accusation. He had lost his normal nonchalant tone of voice. "Either take us there or tell us where they are!"

Rot Purpur absently fiddled with the shield emitter on his right arm. He wasn't even looking at the angry pair of hunters. "I haven't seen your niece, Qrow, but if I did I would've brought her straight to you." He sounded bored.

"Purpur what in the world is wrong with you?" Winter asked in disbelief. She could wrap her head around his sudden insubordination. She couldn't fathom why the man sworn to protect her and her little sister was suddenly so adamant on keeping her away from her.

Qrow just took a step back. "You aren't telling us because I already know where they are." He ran a hand through his slightly grey hair and his other found the flask he had in his jacket. The winter air was biting, and snow threatened to fall across the land soon.

Purpur looked up at him with his light orange eyes. The light from the midmorning sun glimmered in his eyes. He simply nodded in response. He locked eyes with Qrow.

"But someone told you to keep us from going there?" He asked this time. Qrow had his suspicions.

"Direct orders from the boss," he said going back to fiddling with his shield emitter. "Don't want to make 'em mad."

"Purpur, I am your boss," Winter said. She gathered her royal tone and her noble posture. "I order you to step aside so we may take this craft and be on our way."

"Order's from the top," the steel haired man said this time. He was pulling them around without giving them anything to work with. Whatever Purpur's angle was, he was doing his best to look like he wasn't working it so hard.

"Can you at least tell me why Ozpin would order you to do this?" Qrow asked. He was going to have a long talk with the headmaster. "This is ridiculously dangerous, even for him." He could understand why Ozpin would want him to stay away from his niece. She needed him. Especially if she was back where he thought she was.

Purpur gave him an odd smile. Like he was talking to a confused child. "Ozpin doesn't pay me," he said with a little laugh. "He isn't my boss." The younger man crossed his arms across his chest and leaned against the VTOL behind him. "I mean I guess he kind of is, once I start teaching her, but that's just a hobby. No reason to take _orders_ from him."

Winter hit a metaphorical wall. He was pulling them off course now. He was raising points that didn't matter at that moment in time. Then it struck her. "Weiss," she said coldly. She would throttle that girl if she saw her. She knew how ironic that was given that she was trying to get to her. "Weiss told you not to let us come," she said, her voice freezing over with her cold anger.

"Yes, but no," Purpur said. He pulled the short knife he kept on his belt up and began picking into the joints of his white armored gloves. "She told me to wait till she gave me the word."

Winter was about to say something but Qrow held out a hand to silence her. She was too angry to speak and he knew it. "When will she give you the word?" He asked tactfully.

The orange eyed man frowned and looked down at his scroll. He lilted his head left than right. Qrow saw he was watching a timer. "Right about now," he said. Sure enough, a message popped up on scream. _Rose garden found._ "Don't just stand there with your mouth open, Miss Schnee, your sister needs us," he said with a stern face.

Winter had no response. The man who and been stalling them suddenly turned into business mode. He jumped into the VTOL and opened the door to the crew compartment. It slid close behind him and he started the crafts engines. They roared to life. The pair of hunters boarded the vessel and took a hold of a pair of ceiling straps. The craft veered to the north, towards the Eternal Valley.

…

Ruby heard the growl and call of the wolves in the distance, but thought nothing of them. They sounded to be far enough away that she didn't need to worry. She had no doubt that that was thanks to the man in black. She still didn't know his name. It didn't bug her; it was just a curiosity. At first, when she saw him, Ruby was ready to lunge out and run him through with _Myrtenaster_. He seemed different this time. Aside from the fact he saved her from an eternity of wondering around those underground passages. He had no focus or curiosity in her this time. He just had a simple need to bring her out. Last time, he was testing her, she figured. This time, she guessed she had just finished his test.

The trials in the passages were still at the front of her mind. The faces of her friends as she killed each one burned in her mind. She wished she could shake the phantom images, but there was little hope for that. To hear Weiss's voice again, then to have to silence it. Ruby did her best to stay strong, to stay together, but her resilience was meeting its boundaries. _What happened to Yang?_ She had her older sister's neck scarf now, and that bothered her. _How did it get down there?_ It certainly wasn't a phantom about to disappear.

The scarlet headed girl was pulled from her thoughts and sulking by the shouting of men. " _Search the houses!"_ She heard a man yell. _That voice,_ she thought. _I know that voice._ She peaked out between two boards that covered the window to the house she was sheltering in. The man had oily black hair. She caught his hazy purple eyes. They were soft, but his gaze was piercing. On his right hand he casually swung his staff around his wrist. Ruby could make out the different halves, his gunchuck and the side with hooked grapple.

Ruby juggled the ideas of running or fighting in her mind. She was in no condition for either. She was built for both. Speed carried her, but the urge to fight dominated her mind. She loved the heat of battle, it fueled her. In the end, she decided she'd fight. She was ill prepared and lacked her own weapon, but she knew once she was hand to hand with that disgusting man, she'd have the energy to finish the battle.

Ruby Rose pushed open the old wooden door that was barely hanging on to the hinges keeping it to the wall. The cold and biting winter air redoubled its efforts on her when she was out. She stood tall, well, as tall as a five foot two girl could, in the middle of the brick street. "You," she said to the man with oily black hair. "What do you want with me?" She said in accusation. She could only assume the man with grey eyes sold her out or otherwise reported her.

The man had a slick and repulsive grin on his face. His purple eyes locked onto Ruby's silver ones. "Hello, Miss Rose," he said with a mock bow. "I've been looking for you, sweet little flower."

"I'm here," Ruby didn't take his bait. She was too tired.

"I'm just here to take a look at your eyes, young Rose," he said.

Ruby didn't like the way he said that. His gaze made her sick when it fell on her. She pulled out _Myrtenaster_ and held it with the point to the man. She single-handedly cocked _Ember Celica_ on her right arm and brought it up ready to defend herself and attack. "Come here then," she said in challenge.

The man let out an annoyed sigh and rolled he shoulders. "I'm glad you didn't lose your will to fight down in the temples."

 _What do you know about what happened down there?_ Ruby put the question to the side. She shot forward with her semblance. She moved so quickly that to the naked eye she looked to almost teleport. Rose petals filled her wake. Ruby Rose struck out at the man with _Myrtenaster_. The man brought up his staff and easily deflected her blow.

Before Ruby could respond he swung back and forth, hitting the young woman both ends of his staff. When she fell off balance, he broke the weapon apart, swinging the hooked grapple down at her. She cried out with the sharpened ends of the claw-like hooks tore at her flesh. He Aura cried out in response and tried to heal her wounds, but she was still too exhausted from the days spent underground.

She rolled over and jumped up to avoid another strike. She shot to her feet and charged the man again with renewed vigor. He shot her down, literally. He flipped the gunchuck around and shot her square in the chest. The burst round of dust sent her flying back and off her feet. She met one of the decaying stone walls and landed into one of the many white rose bushes. She blinked rapidly and felt the thorny flowers in her free hand. Her thought felt scattered. She shook her head and tried to refocus. She saw the man standing over her.

He held her head against the stone wall and looked into her eyes. "Silver eyes warrior gone to blood," he said. Ruby could hear the disgust in his voice.

"What?" She said meekly. He head was spinning. Exhaustion, fatigue, and who knew how many hits over the past few days were all adding up.

"A single drop of crimson, like a rose petal," he continued. Ruby realized he wasn't talking to her. He was talking to another White Fang member. "Get word to Mistress Cinder, right away." The other man saluted with a fist to his heart and ran off to the task.

Ruby pulled her strength together. When the man wasn't looking she took the rapier in her fist and brought it up into the man's abdomen. He looked down to her and laughed. "That's all you got, little girl?" Ruby didn't say anything back, she pushed herself up with her semblance and landed _Ember Celica_ right under his jaw. His neck snapped back with a sickening _snap_ of the bone.

His body fell back and he landed on the ground looking up. The same terrible grin plastered on his face. Black ooze mixed with dark crimson blood trickled out of the wound in his stomach and his head. Ruby collapsed to her knees. She didn't see if there was any other White Fang around. She heard shouting coming from down the street. Some of it sounded like it came from the Fangmen, but the rest sounded like the fury of others attacking them.

"Ruby!" She heard a woman shout out to her. She recognized that voice. It sounded oddly regal. Her mind was in a haze though.

…

The entire time on their trip to the mountain town, Weiss hadn't been able to catch a single Grimm with her attacks. They had only seen Beowolves, and these seemed to be watching their small team rather than actually attacking them. On more than one occasion they had simply faded back into the shadowy forests rather than defend themselves from the Hunters.

When they reached the outskirts of the city they had found a threat that was more than willing to engage them in combat. Weiss hoped Purpur got her message. White Fang soldiers attacked them with fierce determination when they stumbled upon them. Weiss wasn't nearly as skilled as Ruby was with her scythe, but she still put _Crescent Rose_ to good use. Pyrrha and Jaune held their own and pushed them back as well. Weiss saw how the pair fought with each other. Jaune was adept at deflecting blows with his shield now, even if he wasn't too skilled at striking himself. Pyrrha more than made up for it. She didn't hold back here.

When the dust settled and the small skirmish with the Fangmen was over, Weiss saw the all too familiar body of that strange White Fang leader she had killed here months ago. She saw her _Myrtenaster_ lying on the ground close to his body, a black and crimson fluid soaked the blade. A few feet away she saw the hunched over body of a small woman with scarlet tipped hair. _Ruby_.

"Ruby!" Weiss shouted out. She wasn't sure whether to be joyful or fearful. Her best friend was hunched over, her head to the ground. Weiss noted the orange scarf around her neck, it looked like Yang's. She had _Ember Celica_ on her right arm as well. The heiress had so many questions, but at that moment, she was to overwhelmed by seeing her girlfriend again and seeing her in a state of distress.

"Ruby. Are you alright?" Weiss asked in panic as she approached the younger woman. She kneeled down next to her and wrapped her arms around her. Tears forced their way out and down her cheeks. "I missed you so much, Ruby."

The scarlet headed girl lifted her head to look at the side of the white haired girl now pressed against her. Her head was nestled in between her own head and her shoulder. She carefully wrapped her arms around the white headed girl. She was exhausted, but she felt an incredible wave of emotions at seeing her best friend. Her head still felt like a torrent of exhaustion and confusion, but she recognized Weiss with no problem. "Hi, Weiss," was all she could say just then.

The sudden screaming of a VTOL's engines threatened their moment, but neither woman bothered looking up. Weiss knew who it was. In short order Purpur had swung the bird around and both Qrow and Winter jumped out of the bird. The pilot brought the craft down somewhere on the other side of a few buildings.

"Weiss what in the hell were you thinking, young woman!" Winter said with carefully controlled anger. Qrow simply head her back when he saw the young heiress was holding his niece safely in her arms. He gave her a knowing look which told her to hold it in for now. He knew the importance of what lay beneath the town they were in, he remembered the temples all too well. He had a good feeling he knew what Ruby was going through just then.

Pyrrha and Jaune joined the professional Hunters. "Hello again, Mr. Qrow," Pyrrha said in her sing song voice. "Miss Winter," she added.

Without saying a word Purpur had come over. He walked past the group of Hunters and went over to the couple kneeling on the ground. He got both of their attentions. Qrow saw the man frown when he looked at Ruby, but his normally disarming smile returned a moment later. He helped the two girls up and practically carried Ruby back over to the VTOL he just landed. "Let's get out of here," he whispered to Qrow when he passed him. Ruby didn't make any sort of struggle against the steel haired man who was carrying her. Weiss held one of her hands that was dangling freely the entire way back.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed this! Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think. I like reviews, they have a tendency to remind me of a few plot holes I forget to fill. Please feel free to review and message me directly.**

 **If you like Grand Theft Auto, check out NobleMeta's story: Grand Theft Ruby! A thanks to Sylverlining, I still feel bad over unwittingly using her cover work. (Sorry!) It's artist appreciation week somewhere in the world, so take the time and check out some of their work.**

 **For the next chapter, which'll be much more relaxed than this past series, I'm thinking about doing another lewd section, but I don't know. I'd like to hear from you all on it. Direct message me if you think I should. Reviews on the subject will not be counted, nor will guest reviews.**

 **RWBY is still in fact owned by Rooster Teeth Productions, they withhold all rights as such.**

 **-Hotel Juliet**


	31. Chapter 31: Home at Last

RWBY: A Different Route

Chapter 31- Home at Last

When they got back to Beacon, Ruby was forced to take a week to rest. The medics found she had suffered at least one concussion. Her Aura would slowly repair the damage, but she needed to rest so that could take place. Her other wounds were relatively minor. Once her Aura healed her head wound it slowly sped the process of her other cuts, gashes, bruises, and scarring to heal. She knew there was one wound that would never heal. She was scarred by what she had to do down in the underground.

Weiss was faithfully at Ruby's side every moment she wasn't in class. The white haired girl made sure to take care of the scarlet haired girl's every needs. Ruby felt bad about it, but Weiss insisted upon taking care of her girlfriend. She relented in the end. The heiress would bring her most of their meals and eat with her in their room. Her healing process was lousy at best. When she tried leaving the room in the first few days she could barely stand.

After a painful week of rest Ruby felt much better. One morning she woke up and her head felt clear. She could finally think straight again. Her thoughts had finally lost that cloudy haze she felt during the last month. She spent a second week trying to catch up on all of the school work she had missed. Luckily both her friends and the staff was there to help her. The staff especially. They believed that Ruby's time in the field was much more important than any moment she sat in a class.

One thing that was pulling at Weiss was how quiet her normally energetic and cheerful leader was being. The younger woman had been nearly silent since she returned to them. Weiss was ecstatic to have her girlfriend back, but as time wore on she was beginning to see the depth of whatever woes were ailing her best friend. "Ruby, I'm really worried for you," she said. It was after class; the weekend was ahead of them.

Ruby took a moment to answer her girlfriend's statement. "What do you mean, Weiss?" She said with her normal squeaky voice.

"You haven't said a thing about what happened while you were gone, you've been practically silent. That isn't the Ruby Rose we all know." Weiss stood in front of Ruby with her arms crossed. Other students passed by them without notice. Among her difference in attitude, one of the first things Weiss had noticed was that there was a slit of crimson in the bottom of her right iris. It was an interesting new change. She actually thought it was rather eye catching.

Ruby just gave a half smile and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what to say, Weiss." She went silent for a moment. "I'm still trying to figure it all out."

Weiss reached out and gave one of her hands a squeeze. "You don't have to hold it all in, Ruby. You have a team, we're here for you. We want to help you. I want to help you." She felt hurt her girlfriend had been keeping her out, but she understood why. She had no idea what Ruby had been through. She could only imagine how terrible those three and a half weeks were for her. They were beyond awful for herself let alone Ruby.

Ruby gave her best friend a knowing smile. She needed to hear that. "It's just a lot. I'll make sure you're the first person I tell everything too," Ruby said. She gave Weiss a quick kiss on the lips. "I missed you so much."

…

 _This is crazy,_ Winter thought. She stood tall with her arms folded. Qrow was giving her one of his nonchalant smiles. He was devious, he was planning something. She knew it. "And why should I got out with you, Mr. Branwen?"

"Well I didn't say _go out_ like as in we'd be _dating_ ," he said trying to clarify. "I just think it would do us wonders to relax and unwind." He rolled his eyes and shifted his weight to a different side. "So I was thinking we should go out."

Winter let out a long sigh. _This man._ "And what did you have in mind?" She asked with a flourish of her royal tone.

"Dinner, night at the club, cause a little trouble?" He said with a raised brow, trying to catch her interest.

"If we're trying to relax how will causing a 'little trouble', as you put it, help us to that end?" She asked with a suspicious look.

He shrugged his shoulders and gave her an innocent frown. "Well I know fighting really turns you… gets you going," he said, catching himself.

"Qrow, I will wipe that smile right off your face if you don't watch your tongue!" She shot out. "But," she couldn't help but let out another annoyed sigh. "That all does sound like a wonderful idea. Except the trouble part."

"I'll pick you up around seven?" Qrow asked before leaving. Winter said yes and they went their separate ways for the rest of the day.

…

Emerald Sustrai learned very quickly that she hated how hot and arid Vacuo was. She had only been there briefly when they recruited that young girl, Ashe, and she was back in the area around Vale soon after her work on that girl was done. This time her visit had been extended. She had been in the kingdom of Vacuo for nearly two months now. Even though it was Winter everywhere else on Remnant, it managed to be exceptionally hot for the season here.

"Do you think if we blow up the train this time they'll stop trying to send more?" Her companion, Mercury Black asked. He had both hands behind his head as they walked along the railroad tracks leading into the kingdom.

Emerald just rolled her eyes and scoffed at him. "No, nitwit. We've been sending messages and intercepting theirs, so it looks like the Atlesian tech is making it to their army."

"Yeah so if we blow this one up, what does it matter?" He asked with a sly smile. He liked to cause her trouble and create scenes. What he was thinking would certainly do both.

"Do you ever think?" She said angrily. "We can't hide a blown up train. Plus, whatever damage we do to the tracks."

He just rolled his shoulders back. "Well, the White Fang practically owns this place now. A few more months and we'll be able to take the actual city."

" _They will take the city. Not us,_ " Emerald corrected. After the battle at Vale, seeing what they did to innocents, releasing all of those Grimm into the city, Emerald felt uncomfortable working with the White Fang. They were a means to an end, and now that Cinder had the rest of the Fall Maiden's power, she didn't see why the false maiden kept working with these terrorists.

The sudden sound of a trail whistle in the distance broke the pace of their conversation. "Well," Mercury said stretching his legs. "I guess we'll have to plan on the fly."

"We always end up doing just that," Emerald said with sarcasm. Working with the assassin was becoming more and more unbearable as the days wore on.

They took up positions on a small rock face hat rose above the tracks. There wasn't much in the way of cover in the hot land of Vacuo, so they just hoped against the odds whoever was guarding the train today didn't see them coming.

A few moments later the train was moving past under them. Mercury gave his red eyed companion a wink and jumped down to the cars below with a running start. Emerald huffed but quickly followed in his steps. They hit the cars harder than normal and both had to roll to regain balance. Mercury ended up on his feet, ready to fight. Emerald ended up against a stack of crates. "Ready?" Mercury asked.

"Yeah, let's do this," Emerald said, regaining her footing. The pair set off, they entered the first box car, heading towards the front of the train. It was completely empty. "We're missing something here."

"Very perceptive," Mercury mocked. "Where's the dust? Or any sort of hardware?" He kicked out in anger at the side of the care.

"Come on, let's check the next one." Emerald didn't wait, she set off. In the next car they found just as much. It was empty, with barely any dirt to occupy the car. "I hope they aren't all like this. Maybe we're hitting the wrong train?"

Mercury didn't bother answering. He was becoming frustrated. They moved from car to car. All of it empty. Finally, they reached the head of the train. Mercury broke in the doors to the engine and Emerald followed in. "What the hell is this?" He asked to the crew. There was three of them.

"Who the hell are you?" One of them shot back.

"I'm the guy trying to rob this train," he kicked one of the crewmen in the leg hard enough to be rewarded with an audible crack. Emerald put her hand to her mouth. "But there isn't a single drop of dust or a lone bullet to be found!" He pushed the one who spoke up against the side of the room and held him by the collar. "So I want to know, _where is it all?_ "

Emerald tried to pull Mercury back but he fought her hand away with a fist. "Mercury calm down," she said. She was a thief by trade. He was acting way too harsh. This wasn't how they did things. _You've been spending too much time with the White Fang._

"Where is it?" He asked again more heated. He banged them an against the wall.

"W-w-we already dropped off our cargo!" He stuttered.

"But where?" Mercury asked with growing impatience.

"There's a military station miles back down the track. We dropped off our shipment from Atlas and our heading back to Vacuo to pick up something else." The man nearly collapsed when Mercury let him down.

"See?" The grey haired man asked in mock. "That wasn't so hard." The crew members quickly nodded their agreement with him. "Let's blow this freight," he said over his shoulder to Emerald. He gave the crew one last scare then followed her out.

They jumped and rolled off of the side of the train. It left them in its wake as it sped away towards the city of Vacuo, many miles down the line. When they dusted themselves off, Mercury sent a message to someone. Not a moment later Emerald caught site of a burst of light and fire down the line where the train was.

"What in the hell was that?" She said to her companion.

"Cinder's orders," he said with a shrug. "No one sees us."

For what certainly wasn't the first time, Emerald was seriously doubting where her loyalties fell.

…

"So, Miss Rose," Ozpin said after a sip of his coffee. "Are you ready to tell me what happened?"

She squeezed Weiss's hand who happened to be sitting right next to her. "I suppose," she said meekly. Ruby took a deep breath and Weiss squeezed her hand back. She had insisted her partner be there for her debriefing. Ruby had already told Weiss everything. "I can't tell you what happened right after the battle. I was knocked out for two weeks, maybe longer."

"And how did you survive that?"

"There was this man," she wanted to say soldier, but he ended up being a traitor. "He was a spy, or something, I don't know. He took care of me while I was unconscious."

Ozpin took another drink. He was listening to every word. "Now why would he do that then?"

Ruby took a moment to take a breath and gather herself. "I don't know why any of it happened, Professor," she said bluntly. "He was leading me on. I guess it was towards these underground temples or whatever they are. They're underneath that town in the Eternal Valley we visited last year."

"I believe I know the place," Ozpin said. He absolutely knew what she was talking about. Qrow had warned him about the temples that lay beneath, and he had experience with them himself.

"Right, so anyway," Ruby continued. "I ended up there…" she decided to leave out the part where a Grimm guided her there. She wasn't sure what to make of that still. "And when I went in, I saw a "series of illusions, I think. They were of my team, and my mother."

Ozpin took a sharp breath. The girls didn't notice but Glynda who was standing behind him definitely did. He set his mug down. _Summer?_

"When I made it to the end, there was that man in black, with those dull grey eyes that had fought us before. He was waiting for me. I wanted to strike out at him, but I couldn't. I was too weak, too tired."

"So what did he do?"

"He led me out," she said looking down at her hand in Weiss's. "It was the strangest thing. He mentioned something about his time there, and that was it. He disappeared."

"I see," he rolled over everything she said in his head. Ozpin knew the young woman was keeping some things from him. "What happened to the man who was taking care of you, the spy?" He decided to answer a much more important question rather than pry out the details of her trials. He knew how they went anyway.

Ruby, who was already as pale as could be, had what little color that was left drain from her face. Weiss remained silent but gave her a sorrowful look. "I had to kill him," she said at last. She was squeezing her eyes shut, trying to expel the images.

Ozpin knew it wouldn't help her. She was already marked by it. Both in her mind, and in her eyes. "Thank you, Ruby," he said picking his cup back up. "I have no doubt you made the right decision. A man like that would've tried to kill you when he was done with his job." He looked back at Glynda for a moment, making sure she had caught everything. "I'll let you know if there's anything else we need."

With that the two young women left. When the door for the elevator at the other side of the office closed he lounged back in his chair and let out a desperate groan of frustration. "This is all very bad," he said to Glynda.

"Lovk spoke with her directly."

"That's not the worst of it."

"What is them?" She asked with a confused expression.

"You saw that slit of red in her eye," he said quietly. He knew why it was there, he just didn't know everything it could imply. "Lovk may have spoken to her, but I doubt he said much. I'm more worried about what the trials did to her. We need a warrior who can lead and inspire. Not one who will turn away from us."

"You're assuming she'd been tainted by that place."

"It's in her eyes, Glynda!" He said with little patience. Everything he had been working towards for the past two years seemed to be breaking apart. "We don't want her to end up like Lovk or her mother."

Glynda set her tablet down on his desk and rested her hands in a comforting manner on his shoulders. "She's a lot stronger than she looks. This time will be different, I promise." She shared in his pain, but Ozpin had seen many things she had yet to witness. "We all miss Summer, Ozpin, don't think you're alone."

…

By the time they reached their room Ruby had cheered up immensely. This was mostly thanks to Weiss. Something about her managed to spark Ruby up no matter what. She had been going on about how annoying Jaune and Neptune had become while Ruby was gone. She hadn't really been listening though. She was just taking in the Heiress's scowl while she spoke of them and her twist of expressions. She found the girl to be so cute when she was angry at everyone.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Yang called to them when they entered the room. "I'm going on a date with Blake tonight, do you two wanna come out with us?"

Weiss and Ruby both stopped dead in their tracks. Yang laughed when she saw their faces. Blake just sighed and shook her head. "We're going to a club with Sun."

"But will Neptune be there?" Yang asked knowing the answer.

Blake sighed again. "No," she said, finishing fixing her hair.

"Exactly, so then you're my date!" Yang said with a smile. "Don't worry kids," she said with a wink to Ruby and Weiss. "We'll keep it tame. Last time we went out Blake managed to end up inside me."

"Yang Xiao Long!" Blake said in shock. Ruby felt her face flush red at the implications. She didn't know the extent of Yang's injury from her trip with Blake. Weiss just put her face into the palm of her hand. "Do not joke about that! I still feel terrible."

"Hey you said it wasn't your fault, kitty cat," Yang said hopping up next to the black haired girl. "So make it up to me by making Sun jealous." She looked up for something that wasn't there. "And Neptune for not coming."

"You're hopeless," Blake said with a soft smile. Her partner drove her crazy. "I don't think you're going to make it through the next two years without any trouble at this rate."

"Oh please," Yang said with a roll of her eyes. "Trouble finds us like Ruby finds Weiss's lips."

"Hey!" Weiss shouted. "Don't bring us into this," she said in a disgruntled tone. Ruby gave up, she just fell onto Weiss's bed.

Their friends left a short while later, leaving them all alone. Ruby felt exhausted after talking with Ozpin. She changed out of her uniform and into her night clothes, fully intent on sleeping wherever she fell. As it so happened she decided to claim Weiss's bed as her own.

When the other girl came out of the bathroom after a shower, she found her scarlet haired best friend fast asleep. _The bed's a little small for both of us, Rubes_ , she thought to herself. She simply smiled at her loves sampling face. Reluctant to wake her, Weiss decided to just curl up next to her. She held the younger woman tightly in her arms. She never wanted to let go again.

 **To answer a few questions and gripes. One, I try and make OCs otherwise boring so as to not distract from the main cast, but in the case of the villains, I need them because there aren't many to work with. Two, I never liked the name of the story so I changed it. The first one was a spur of the moment thought because I needed a title. It will still appear at the top of every chapter.**

 **Anywho! The polls for whether I should do another smut section will remain open, as I will be taking a week off of writing. I've put out 31 chapters in 30 days. I think that's pretty good considering I work days at a time and most FanFics update weekly or monthly. I promise to be back soon, I love writing this stuff. I'll still respond post haste to your reviews and messages.**

 **Feel free to message me with questions, comments, or suggestions!**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth Productions, they withhold all rights as such.**

 **-Hotel Juliet**


	32. Chapter 32: Spring Awakens

RWBY: A Different Route

Chapter 32- Spring Awakens

Nearly a month later the spring equinox was upon Beacon. Ruby had regained much of her cheer and vigor. Her head injury had completely healed for the most part, with the exception of a few random migraines. It was to be expected though. Nothing slowed her pace though. She had her scarlet hood and her beautiful weapon back after all. Weiss in turn was glad to have her own rapier back. On occasion they would still switch in sparring class, and Ruby still used her half of _Ember Celica_ which she painted too match _Crescent Rose_.

"Parry, parry, parry!" Professor Goodwitch shouted to Jaune. He was blocking blow after blow from Ruby. "Block you opponent, control their moves!" She added. Jaune had come a long way since his first day at Beacon. His skill with the sword was only matched by his skill with his shield. He wasn't the best by any means, but he could hold his own now. "Once you've deflected the blow, watch for the opening as your enemy has to adjust her movements!" Professor Goodwitch was extra tough on him. She saw as well as everyone else how much he had improved.

Ruby used her left arm to swing _Crescent Rose_ across his center, he deflected it with his shield and pivoted forward on one foot to close the distance. Ruby was ready and swung out with her right hand, _Ember Celica_ primed. She was surprised to find herself making contact with his blade instead of his chest.

Jaune brought his shield arm across and managed to yank her scythe free of her grip which had caught on the shield during his pivot. He tossed both weapons to the side when it became too well lodged on his shield. He made some space between them and held his sword across his body in a defensive stance. Ruby jumped back and eyed her scythe. His shield was stuck pretty well in the blade section. She raised her fists in front of her. She wished she had taken up Yang and Purpur on those hand to hand classes.

Jaune charged forward. This time it wasn't reckless like he was known for. He let out a cry but it only served as a distraction. He darted to Ruby's right side. She tried pulling back to swing but found she had little room to operate with. Jaune had known that. He brought his blade across her unprotected side and landed a savage blow. Ruby fell back and to the side. When she looked up Jaune was over her with a hand out stretched.

"Thank you, Ruby," he said. He had a goofy smile on his face.

"For what?" she asked in puzzlement. "I lost." She took his hand and he yanked her up onto her feet in one swift motion.

"You didn't hold back on me," he said. He never thought he'd be able to beat Ruby, even if it was just a training match.

"Very good, students," Professor Goodwitch said with a flourish of her riding wand. "Next week will be something different. You will all be given field assignments to test what you've learned so far. You will be sent in with your assigned partner. Miss Rose, Miss Schnee, please come see me after class."

With that the arena's clock buzzed indicating they were out of time. Everyone slowly made their way out, except for Weiss who shot Ruby a concerned look. Ruby in turn shot her back a blissful smile. She didn't have a care in the world just then. Weiss smiled back, the small drop of crimson in her best friend's iris caught her attention every time. It had a six weeks now and she still wasn't used to it.

Ruby and Weiss stood patiently near Professor Goodwitch who was inputting grades for the day. "You wished to speak to us, Professor?" Weiss said in a polite tone. She would never be able to drop the formalities drilled into her from a young age.

"Yes, you two have been through quite a lot, haven't you?" She asked looking at the two young woman. Weiss saw her gaze settle on Ruby. She could see the professor checking for the spot of crimson in Ruby's silver eyes.

"Yes, ma'am," Ruby said shyly. She felt uncomfortable talking to the woman when she was staring her down. "Not so much more than other teams, though."

"Please, don't down play yourself. Your team has been through more than every other one in your class combined." She looked down at her datapad, at an unseen message. "Especially you, Miss Ruby." She paused to respond to the message. "That's why, if you two are willing to accept, you won't have to participate in this end of term mission." She waited patiently for a reply, looking over the two girls.

"We couldn't do that, Professor," Weiss said. "We came here to become huntresses. Missing a mission would only hurt us."

Professor Goodwitch smiled softly, it was barely visible but Weiss caught it. "I'm glad you feel that way. In truth I would have it no other way. In that case, if you wish to go into the field, we'll be giving you two the most difficult assignment. You'll be paired up with Mister Arc and Miss Nikos instead of your usual pair."

"Excuse me?" Ruby asked in confusion.

"Yes, Miss Nikos is our most skilled warrior. Putting her and her leader with you two will be a team with enough strength that we can feel comfortable sending you on this hunt."

They just nodded in agreement. It made sense, though they would rather be with Blake and Yang. "Thank you, Professor, we'll prepare for next week." They left without another word. They weren't going to know the assignment till the next week, but by the way she called it a hunt, they could take a few wildly accurate guesses.

"Hey, Weiss," Ruby looked over to her girlfriend with an excited and giddy look. "Do you know what this Saturday is?"

"Um, it's the spring equinox?" She answered in question.

Ruby huffed and puffed. She looked a little disappointed. "Do you know what it also is?"

Weiss went blank for a moment, then it came to her. "It's your birthday!" She said at last. She had completely forgotten that Ruby's birthday was on the equinox. She also had forgotten any idea about a gift or what to do for her that day.

"Are you planning anything special for me?" the scarlet headed girl asked with a cheeky smile. She squeezed Weiss's hand as if to prod her to say something.

Weiss decided to cover her trail. "Yes!" she bit her lip. "Yang and I have something planned for you." Ruby bought it. _How could I forget this? It's okay, I still have time._

...

Small towns were common enough throughout the desert and savanna of Vacuo. Emerald had managed to find herself one such town. There probably weren't even two hundred people living in the collection of houses and businesses. It was a good enough place to get lost in for a few days. It had been a while since she'd last seen Mercury, after the train incident. _No survivors._ She couldn't believe that was Cinder's orders. Then again, they had no idea how many people died in the assault on Vale last year. She could only guess.

Emerald had decided to take some time to herself, away from the efforts of that terrorist group and the band of psychopaths that had become her family. She wasn't very fond of the White Fang. There were some truly good people with them, but a lot of their cells were becoming more and more extreme in their methods. She remembered waking one night a few months ago to the screams of a captive. She shuddered at the memories of the torture she had seen once before.

Her leader, one of her only real friends she supposed, had access to a maiden's power now. She didn't understand why Cinder needed to use the White Fang any further. With her powers as the false maiden of fall, Emerald had witnessed her burn down entire hamlets and villages with little effort but taxing effort, and change the face of the Grimm themselves. Aside from waking that slumbering drake, she had also awoken a slew of other creatures Grimm. Emerald swore she had even created her own abominations.

She found her way to a small shop. It was a general goods store. She had been wandering alone and what she didn't steal she bought with her own stolen money. She found it relaxing to not steal everything, even if it was still theft by proxy. "Hello," she said with a warm but fake smile. Sometimes she wondered if she ever gave smile that wasn't forced.

"Hello, young lady," the elder shop keep said. He was probably just into his fifties. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Do you have travelling supplies by chance? I'm looking for preserved foods." She was also scoping out the place for anything valuable to swipe. She had to maintain some degree of wealth after all.

"Yes I do, check in the back left," he said pointing her in that direction.

Emerald found what she was looking for quickly enough. She grabbed what she thought she needed and paid for it. There wasn't anything that caught her eye worth swiping. Outside a figure in grey caught her eye.

"What are you doing way out here?" Mercury asked casually. He was leaning with one foot against the wall.

The green haired woman froze in her steps. "I'm simply picking up what I need."

"So am I," the assassin retorted. Emerald caught his meaning. "Why did you run off on me like that?" He stepped in front of her with crossed arms.

Emerald looked for the right words. She was drawing blanks. She didn't expect Mercury to find her. "I'm just clearing my head."

"The boss thinks you might be running off on us," he said with a tilt of his head. "You wouldn't do that to me, now would you?"

"I would never run off on Cinder," she said with a scowl. She had come to not care so much for Mercury. He was too violent. "I just can't stand the White Fang anymore."

"Cinder wants us working with this, so that's what we're going to do," he said all serious.

"I'm not working for those low lives any longer," Emerald spat back. She couldn't. "I work directly for our maiden, no one else." That's what she preferred to do.

Mercury was absently chewing something in his mouth. He was considering his partner's words. "So then where are we going?" He asked at last. The question surprised her.

" _I_ am going back to Vale," she said emphasizing the ' _I_.' "You can do whatever pleases you."

"Alright, I'll play your games," he said. Emerald had started to walk away so he fell in next to her. "What are you going to do there?"

"I've already told Cinder where I'm going," she said without looking over to him. "She wants what's left of Roman's associates either put in line or disposed of."

"I see," Mercury said. He hadn't heard word from anyone in Vale since the battle last summer. "Any word of what happened to Neo?"

"None, but Cinder was very clear; she's a priority target."

…

Qrow took in the fresh air coming in on the cool spring breeze. In a few days' winter would be officially over and the cool and wet spring atmosphere would begin its conquest of the bleak and crisp winter landscape. The snow of the frigid months had long since melted off. Trees and flowers were beginning to bud and bloom everywhere. Winter, his partner, on the other hand looked miserable. "Sad your favorite time of the year is leaving?" He asked with a sly smile. He enjoyed poking at her.

Winter just glared and tried to contain her runny nose. "I _hate_ the spring," she said with a disdainful frown. "And if you must know, I prefer sunny beaches and the warm July weather."

Qrow actually didn't expect that. "I didn't see you as a two-piece beach kind of woman," he said with a shrug of his shoulders and an innocent frown.

"Don't expect me to humor your fantasies, Mister Branwen." Winter caught herself in time to catch a sneeze in her elbow. "This is miserable."

Qrow just smiled and gave her a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll be back at Beacon soon enough, and you'll be out of this and into something more comfortable."

Winter gave him a scowl at his double meaning. It was subtle but it was there. "Charming as always."

They soon found the small village they were looking for. Upon entry, they found it very much devoid of any life. There wasn't a single sign of a man, woman, or child to be found. "I guess this is the place," Qrow said rather quietly. It was as if he was fearful of disturbing the rest of a dead town.

They made their way down the main road. Empty windows and doors barely on their hinges were all that greeted them. The pain on most signs or buildings well faded. At the end of the road, on the far side of the small town, they found one building whose chimney was still spitting smoke. The warm glow of light colored the windows a dull orange. Qrow motioned to Winter that this was their destination.

Both hunters entered the building. Winter swore the door was going to fall off when Qrow pushed it open. Qrow put his mock chivalry aside and entered first. Winter knew this was him entering his protective mode. Since their scouting mission at Mt. Glenn he had been much more cautious of her. She meant to talk to him about it, as it was beginning to affect his work. Winter knew she could very well take care of herself.

Inside the glares and scowls of many ruff and otherwise destitute looking men and women greeted them. Many of them turned back to their own business as soon as they got a good look at the hunters who just entered. A few hateful glares remained locked on Qrow. He had been around for a while longer than most realized. Winter wondered how many enemies he had earned himself.

Qrow didn't steal a glance to any of them. He kept his eyes locked on his objective, which, like most places with bars he entered, was the keeper behind the bar. He pulled out a seat for Winter absently but took his first. "Autumn's a hell of a season," he said locking eyes with the young looking barkeep. He had black hair much like Qrow's, just without the hint of grey.

"All of the seasons are hell," the barkeep said back.

"Especially the women who carry them," Qrow said in response to the challenge. He had a smile. "It's good to see you again, Francis." Qrow held out his hand and the two men clasped arms.

"You too, dusty old Qrow, but not many people around these parts are happy to see you," he said gesturing around the room.

"Hey, I'm not old," Qrow said with a pointed look. Winter found he hated his age being mentioned. He was actually much younger than most people realized. Only being in his late thirties. Winter herself was a couple years in closing to her thirties, being ten years older than her own sister. "Besides, I'm not worried about these goons. A hunter has respect for another, even if they've fallen from grace." He pointed to one of the bottles on the shelf behind the Francis. "I'm looking for someone."

"Aren't we all?" Francis asked as he poured two mugs for Qrow and Winter. "Is it Raven?"

"Not this time," Qrow said taking the cup. Winter took care to examine the contents, she didn't recognize the drink as one of his normal choices. "I'm looking for a maiden." He took a swig. "The spring maiden."

"Don't you know that the maidens are just a fairy tale, Qrow?" Francis said in jest. He knew more than he was letting on. "But I hear a few things here and there from the men and woman who come through." He poured another mug, this one for himself. "Apryl Jarnilenti was the last person I knew who had heard from her."

"You're kidding, right?" Qrow asked in wonder. "That's surprising."

Winter had been silent thus far, but her curiosity won her over. "Why's that surprising?" She looked puzzled by Qrow's apparent realization.

"It'll make sense when we see her, love," Qrow said. He wasn't really talking to Winter as much as himself. He hadn't even noticed what he called her. _So that green haired son of a scythe managed it._

Winter blushed a little at his offhand nickname, it simply caught her off guard. She didn't say anything else when she saw Qrow phasing into his thoughts. She saw those gears turning and cranking. He knew something, and he'd tell her soon enough.

…

"Ruby, can I ask you a question?" Sun asked. He was hanging upside down from one of the trees in one of Beacon's many courtyards.

Ruby had come out to enjoy the fresh spring air rolling in. Weiss was off working on something with Yang so she didn't have anything much better to do. She clicked off her headphones at Sun's question. "Sure, go ahead."

"I need you to promise you'll be straight with me," Sun said. He dropped down with a flip and landed on the bench next to Ruby.

"Sun, you know I swing for the other team, shooting straight is kind of hard for me," Ruby said with a laugh and giggle.

Sun smiled at the comment. "I suppose your right," he chuckled at the joke as well. "So my question," he set a serious expression on his face. "Does Yang swing for the same team as us?"

Ruby gave him a confused smile. "I don't think she's every had the thought."

"Then what's up with her and Blake recently?" He asked.

Ruby couldn't help but laugh. "I think she likes getting under your skin," she said. She thought of the story from a week ago Yang told her about how she made Blake hold her hand the entire night out, and flicked Sun in the forehead every time he tried to get a hand or hug. "She has a thing for Neptune, you know that."

"Yeah I guess you're right," he fell into a cloud of thought. A smile formed on his face. "Your sister is more annoying than Weiss," he said with a cheeky smile.

"Hey!" Ruby squeaked in Weiss's defense. "My ice princess isn't annoying," she rolled her head and eyes to the side. "She's just difficult to get along with." She twisted her smile. "And not very… sociable. Like me."

"Ruby," Sun said with a sarcastic look and tone. "You are the most loveable person at this school. Everyone likes you."

"Weiss is loveable too!" Ruby said.

"So are bags of ice," he said with a laugh. Ruby couldn't help but laugh. They both loved their partners, and they appreciated their friends. They had an interesting group for sure.

"I don't think you need to worry about Yang though, just get Neptune out with you, and she'll be easily enough distracted," Ruby added after a moment.

 **I'm more or less back. This are kind of not great here at the moment. Our team has the minimum amount of qualified people we need, so I'm extremely stressed. I'm going to try and get back into the swing of it! I love writing this and it's a lot of fun. A quick PSA based on some quest reviews, which normally I just skim over. Hopefully this chapter answered the latest one regarding Blake, Yang, and Sun. I know most people prefer Bumbleby over Blacksun. I'm not most people in the Fandom. I think Bumbleby is cute, and I'll be using it as a tool for Yang based shenanigans, but I believe the relationship between Blake and Sun is more important to the upcoming summer arc.**

 **Anywho! Thank you for reading. I've been getting some quality guest reviews, and if you're seeing this and think you're one of them, please make an account or log on so I can message you back! People like CaptainGrevious helped me a lot early on with random advice and pointing out things I over looked, so I'd like to be able to talk to you all. So please keep messaging and reviewing!**

 **If you're on Steam and want to play RWBY or a lot of other games, hit me up, my tag is Kingraven, icon should either be a Bortherhood Outcast. Err, if you Skype? We can do that too, I like meeting new people.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth Productions, they withhold all rights as such.**

 **-Hotel Juliet**


	33. Chapter 33: Rose 17

RWBY: A Different Route

Chapter 33- Rose 17

After a heated conversation and half a day of frantic planning Weiss and Yang were finally able to settle on what to do for Ruby. It wasn't much, it wasn't anything special, but by all means it filled all three of Ruby's favorite things in life. Weapons, sweets, and thrill. In Vale, and most of the rest of Remnant, the spring and autumn equinoxes were celebrated with small fairs or even festivals. This year was no such exception. Being almost a year since the battle of Vale and Beacon, the masses welcomed the festivities that had been cancelled last fall.

Unlike Yang and Blake, who very obviously dreaded the first part of their day at the Weapons of Hunters Museum, Weiss actually had some sort of appreciation for the place. She didn't have Ruby's borderline sexual attraction towards weapons, but she did appreciate the history and the men and women behind them. As a bonus, she also got to see her best friend geek out and freak out over every little detail. While her hyperactivity could drive Weiss insane, seeing her so happy turned those emotions just as bright. She was bubbling over Ruby who was bubbling over rifles and swords.

"How long are we going to be here, Rubes?" Yang asked as she playfully jabbed Neptune in the side. Blake had wisely invited both him and Sun. "Not that we don't all _love_ our weapons."

Ruby twisted her face into a confused smile. She didn't always see how others couldn't share her interest in firearms. "We just got here," she said with a halfhearted scoff. "We haven't even seen the Atlas army section, or the Vacuo desert raiders section!" With that Yang lost any hold on her sister's attention as she burst around the room taking it all in before jumping through the doorway, leaving a small cloud and trail of rose petals in her wake. "Weiss, Weiss, Weiss! Come here!" She called excitedly from the next room.

Yang hit Weiss on the shoulder as she and Neptune passed her. "You're going to have your hands full with that one for the rest of your life, Ice Queen." Weiss saw her take one of Neptune's arms in hers and pinch his other side. The older blonde headed girl rested her head on his shoulder. It was going to be a long day.

Weiss blushed a bright red at the Yang's remark. _Rest of your life_. She hadn't put much thought into how serious she was about her relationship with Ruby. This wasn't her first relationship, but it was definitely the most successful she'd like to think. Being an Ice Queen didn't really help her in the past. She wondered what Ruby thought about it. Weiss certainly liked the thought of being with Ruby for the foreseeable, and even the blind portions of the, future. She just smiled and followed after her friends. Ruby was still frantically geeking out and trying to get her attention.

"I'm coming, jeeze!" she called out in an annoyed tone. She wasn't, and when Ruby saw the smile and blush on her face she realized that as well.

Before she jumped into a long winded explanation about Atlas's defense systems from centuries ago, the scarlet haired girl paused to look over the goofy expression and blush on Weiss's face. "Are you alright, Weiss?" She asked with a curious smile. "Something on your mind?"

She didn't get a chance to answer before Yang chimed in. "She was staring at your butt and now she's hopelessly lost in her fantasies." Yang caught Blake's hand on the back of her head.

"Yang!" She said.

"Hey!" Weiss shrieked. "That's not mostly true," she said in a huff. Her blush returned. She had been doing that as well, but her thoughts were distracting her so she hadn't realized.

"Oh my goodness I can't go anywhere with you two," Ruby said pulling her hood over her head in embarrassment. Weiss spied the red growing over her face from under her hood.

Weiss couldn't help but feel accomplished at making Ruby blush so much in public. Normally she carried herself stoically. In fact, the pair inadvertently had never really put on any display of affection aside from holding hands. They kept to themselves. Yang also took joy in her little sister's embarrassment. Weiss noted her smile as well. Her and Yang shared in their triumph over the poor scarlet tipped girl. She finally took one of Ruby's hands and gave her a tight squeeze. "So you were talking about Atl-"

Ruby cut her off with renewed energy. The scarlet haired ball of energy pulled her hood back down and revealed an excited smile which quickly broke apart as her lips moved faster than even Nora would speak. Weiss had unleashed an adorable can of wurms upon them. Yang groaned as her sister ranted. Neptune just stood there looking cool, comforting his not-girlfriend's over exaggerated groans of pain. Blake and Sun took a little bit of joy in Yang being the one being tormented for once.

…

"What do you think new girl?" Nora asked frantically. She didn't let the auburn haired girl answer. "Yes you're right, this is definitely Ren's color." She pushed back and forth between two different long coats, much like the one Ren typically wore. Both were outlandishly pink. "Or is this my color…" She said with a contemplative expression.

"I-" Ashe tried to say but was cut off this time by Jaune shaking his head at her.

"Trust me, Ashe, if you stay quiet for long enough, she'll burn herself out." Ren who was standing next to Jaune nodded his agreement.

"I can hear you!" Nora said in a sing song voice from across the store. "And I'll burn all three of you out before I quit!" She proclaimed in challenge.

This time Ren caught the new girl. "Don't take the challenge. It'll only fuel her."

"Reeeeen," she cried out with a gleeful smile plastered on her face. "Don't you ruin all my fun too!" She placed both hands on her hips. "What ever will I do when my own boyfriend puts a dagger in my back?" Ren turned a few shades redder than normal. He and Nora hadn't gone public outside of Team JNPR. "Oh I know!" She said turning to Ashe who didn't know whether to be frightened by the orange headed girl's enthusiasm and energy, or to be genuinely impressed. "Will you please be a doll and remove this fatal blade from me? I have been struck down by my closest friends." Nora made her point further by feigning to fall down dead into Ashe. The Auburn haired Faunus caught the Valkyrie in her arms. She had a silly grin of her own. She decided she liked Nora.

Yolt Johnson, Ashe's closest teammate, popped the bubble he had been blowing and finally joined the conversation. "Careful now, Ashe. You've caught a gremlin, that can only be bad luck." Nora shot him a scowl from Ashe's arms. He simply smiled in return and blew another bubble, popping the pink gum when it reached its max. The antler headed dear Faunus was much like the rest of Team WYND. They were quiet and awkward. Jaune and Nora really helped them come out of their shells. They had been in Mt. Glenn with them earlier in the semester, and the senior team had pushed them along.

"You know we should probably be going to meet Pyrrha now," Ren added after Nora recovered from her feigned death.

"Oooh, you're right," the orange headed girl said with sudden interest. She turned to Ren and poked his nose. "Boop!" She bolted out the door of the store.

"Is she like this all of the time?" Ashe asked Jaune in her normally mouse like voice. Ren had hurried after her. Not content on letting his girlfriend run free to rampage.

Jaune let out a sigh. He loved his team. "Yeah, all of the time. Except after eleven pm and before four am." She was very punctual with those times too. Their hyperactive ball of raw energy was out exactly at eleven pm, and woke up at the same time every day. "Surely you have someone on your team like this? Even Team RWBY has, well, Ruby." The silver eyed girl was probably the only person Jaune knew who could go toe to toe with Nora's energy.

"Well," Ashe thought it over. They were all utterly reserved. "We're all pretty quiet and mild mannered I think."

"Deric occasionally clears out the cafeteria desert bar, but that's just because he's a big guy," Yolt added. He fiddled absently with the strings on his bright red hoodie.

A short and quiet walk later and the small party caught up to Nora and Ren. They didn't talk much, aside from Yolt and Jaune making an exchange about the combat effectiveness of hoodies and why they were the most practical choice for the battle field. Ashe simple smiled and rolled her eyes. She thought it was ridiculous. Then again she wore a plated combat skirt. Dresses were free flowing though… she just shook herself out of the though. The auburn haired Faunus wasn't about to let herself get dragged into their ramblings.

"Hello again!" A sweet sing song voice called out to them from across the way. They had made it to the fairgrounds and Pyrrha was waiting patiently by herself. She looked solemn at first, but Ashe caught the instant smile that formed when she saw Jaune.

"Hey Pyrrha!" Jaune called back. He jogged over and picked her up in a surprising bear hug. He even gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, which earned him both a wave of blush on Pyrrha and the red haired woman's stammered greetings.

Yolt nudged Ashe. "Do I detect jealousy, my ever silent leader?"

Ashe hadn't even noticed that she was biting her lip, or that her tail had wiggled itself free and was swaying back and forth in a short erratic pattern. Ashe just let out a desperate groan. She had decided after Ozpin had brought her ' _to the right side of things_ ', as he put it, to stop bottling herself up so much. "I may be a little jealous… Jaune was the first person I met here." She envied the red haired woman for having his affection. However awkward that affection was.

Yolt just shook his head with mock sympathy. He had been her constant confidant for the past few months, part of her ' _right side of things_ ' change. "You would probably be surprised to find out there is someone I know very well who has a… err… let's say, a crush… on you." He looked down at the girl to see her light up in cat-like curiosity. He quickly realized it was probably exactly that actually when her tail nearly hit him in face.

Before Ashe could begin her soft spoken interrogation of her partner, the other two came over to them. "Pyrrha, you remember Ashe and Yolt?"

"Of course," Pyrrha said in her ever sweet and bright voice. She gave them a small curtsy and held out her hand which Yolt took. "We met sometime earlier this semester, before the Mt. Glenn expedition." Even though the expedition had ended in disaster for Team RWBY, it had been an overall success, and with Ruby returned no one felt to shy around the subject anymore.

"You were so cool there," Ashe said with sudden child-like excitement. "You stopped one of those VTOL things from crashing into me!" Pyrrha may not have saved her life, as Ashe could have easily stopped the craft with her glyph, but it was an inspiring sight nonetheless for the younger huntress.

"Well, I do what I can…" Pyrrha said with a shy smile looking to Jaune for a line. She wasn't fond of talking about herself. The Spartan looking Huntress had gotten enough of that growing up. Oddly enough, she was wearing a pair of shorts and a maroon top. It was odd, but comforting, seeing the renowned fighter out of her combat uniform. Ashe herself was still wearing a bronze colored skirt and dark toned top. She realized her outfits almost all stayed within the bounds of her combat uniforms colors.

Ashe was about to compliment her simple outfit but a bolt of crimson interrupted her. Moving faster than Ashe could see a younger woman appeared. She had striking silver eyes. A small pinch of crimson in one of them made Ashe's heart sink a little though. That hadn't been there before. Ashe never spoke to the girl, but she easily recognized her as Ruby Rose, the quirky leader of Team RWBY.

"Hi Pyrrha!" She practically shouted. The crimson haired girl had put the red head in a vice grip like hug, wrapping her arms and legs around the taller woman.

"Well someone is certainly excited," Pyrrha chuckled.

"She insisted on stopping for ice cream," a stoic and rather annoyed sounding voice spoke. Weiss, clad in a much simpler outfit than she normally wore, with jeans and a white and ice blue colored top pulled the scarlet haired girl off of Pyrrha. Ruby herself was wearing a short black skirt and a red hoody. How she, or Jaune, or Yolt, could bear the heat was beyond Ashe.

"Don't you mean…" Weiss scowled at the giggling coming from behind her. " _Weiss Cream,"_ the blonde haired Yang said. She couldn't control her giggling any longer. The blue haired boy accompanying let out a short chuckle as well. Blake and her partner just sighed and shared a look at the blonde girl's terrible joke.

"Say _Weiss Cream_ one more time," Weiss said with a rather hostile scowl. She patiently tapped her fingers on edges of her belt.

"Weiss Cre-"

Yang got out no more as Weiss quickly shoved a balled up napkin into the older girl's mouth. She finished it off with a flick to the forehead. "I will teach you some manners yet!" The heiress took up a small smile, proud of her own actions.

Everyone just shared a little bit of laughter at Yang's humility, who even smiled and joined in. "Yeah yeah, you keep promising to break me in Ice Queen but every night your promise goes unanswered." She winked to nail it home.

Weiss went crimson. She attempted to stammer out a response but couldn't find one. This time it was Ruby who fired back at Yang. "I'll have you know it's because she'd been very busy breaking me," Ruby said surprising everyone. No one expected an outburst like that from their youngest member, whom they all considered the most innocent.

Pyrrha held up a hand to her mouth in both surprise and then to block her laughter from Yang's expression. Weiss was utterly embarrassed. Everyone else shared something like Pyrrha's expression.

Ruby just smiled and looked around the group. "Not so fun Miss Xiao Long when the boots on the other foot?" The younger sister reveled in thoroughly embarrassing and shocking her sister.

"I think I may cry," Yang said in feigned sadness. "You are no longer the student, but now the master." She knelt down before her younger sister. "Teach me your ways mighty one."

Ruby hopped on Yang's shoulders and kicked her to stand up. "To the cookies my faithful student!" Yang ran off with her sister on her still.

A small silence fell over the group. Jaune was the first to speak. "Yeah, that was pretty normal," he said to Ashe and Yolt. "Well normal for us," he said quieter. Pyrrha and Ashe saw the small smile on his face. He wouldn't trade his friends for all the wealth in Remnant. "Welcome to the group."

"I can't believe you two date those things," Sun said to Weiss and Neptune.

"Hey!" Weiss said defensively. "I'll have you know that scarlet ball of energy is quite… peculiar." She bit her lips realizing how weak of a shield that was. "And she's… interesting."

"You're just such a hopeless romantic, Weiss," Blake mocked.

"Oh please, that girl is just too unique to properly describe!"

The group spent the rest of their day at the spring festival. When Ruby had finally slowed down, Weiss happily assaulted her with as much sweets and treats as she could manage, and then some. Normally she didn't condone this sort of thing, but as much of a pain as it was, she enjoyed seeing Ruby full of so much energy and life. That was something she had been missing since the Mt. Glenn incident. The second reason of course being that today, the spring equinox, was Ruby's birthday. She was all of seventeen now. Weiss imagined briefly how on her next birthday, instead of sugar and candy she'll be, responsibly, pumping her full of alcohol. She giggled at the idea of a drunken Ruby. _That's going to be 'fun'._

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Ruby said awkwardly in her shy voice to Ashe. The Auburn haired Faunus and her friend had been keeping quiet most of the day. She was friends with Jaune and to a lesser extent Team JNPR, but she didn't really know Ruby or her team, so she tried to stay out of their way for the most part and to her small circle. She didn't mean to be rude, she was just shy.

"I- I, um," she stuttered. She couldn't really think of any time they had talked. She had watched the scarlet haired girl and knew a lot about her, but that was from working for Cinder. She also doubted telling the girl she stalked her would be a good way to make friends. "I- umm, I… your Uncle has been tutoring me, and he may have said something." She gritted her teeth together. _That's technically not a lie, right?_ Qrow had been officially assigned to act as her handler, more or less.

Ruby squinted her eyes in contemplation, taking in the girl. "No, he hasn't, but that's cool he's teaching you! He taught me how to use my scythe. Do you use a scythe too?"

"Oh brother," Yang said meeting back up with Weiss and Ruby. The rest of the gang was more or less spread out enjoying the day. "If you get her going about weapons she'll never shut up."

Weiss feverishly, but subtly, nodded her agreement. "It's a can of wurms you won't be able to close."

"Hey!" Ruby said with a pout. "Weapons are cool… they tell you a lot about a person." She sounded hurt.

"Oh you know I love it when you ramble, Rubes." Weiss wrapped her arms around Ruby from behind and held her protectively.

Ashe couldn't help but smile.

"What?" Ruby asked, she felt her face flush.

"I'm sorry," she said in her soft tone. "You two are just so cute." She saw Ruby flush an even darker shade of red. Weiss didn't this time, but rather had a look of triumph on her. "But I use a bow," Ashe said.

The can opened, and the two girls spent the next hour and a half talking about their combat styles. The white haired girl came back and forth not entirely interested with various snacks and sweets for the scarlet haired one. She stayed for most of it, Ashe saw how she adored the younger girl. She couldn't believe she had been working against these people.

At the end of the day, they all went back to the dorms together, Ruby invited Ashe and Yolt to come with them to a small party they were going to have, but she politely declined. She had to get back to her own team, and she felt like she'd be intruding upon them.

…

"Yang how are you already drunk?" Ruby whined with a concerned look but amused look. "This is supposed to be for me, not for you!" She huffed.

"Relax, baby sis," Yang said looking a little more than just tipsy. "Relax, little rosebud," she smiled. Ruby flushed in embarrassment. "I've only had… six?" She counted her drinks… then counted again… then gave up when she couldn't quite focus past her own giggling.

"Eight," Blake said past something she was reading.

"At least she isn't looking as bad as lover boy and our star athlete," Weiss said motioning to Jaune and Pyrrha. Pyrrha was laughing into her hand as Jaune told corny story after story. They both were quite a few drinks in themselves.

"This isn't fair at all," Ruby said crossing her arms and falling back onto Weiss's bed.

"You know, Ruby," Weiss said with a sly smile. "You may be able to buy my silence, and get a few drinks of your own."

Yang focused long enough to let out a resounding _whoooo!_ "Ice Queen is breaking the rules!"

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Bending them for the girl I love, not _breaking_."

Ruby stared her down. "What's it going to cost me, _Schnee?_ "

Weiss put a finger to her chin and rolled over her thoughts. "I was just thinking we spend ten minutes and heaven?"

"Eww, you're gross!" Yang called up from the position she had taken with her head face first into Blake's lap. Sun and Neptune laughed between themselves when Blake smacked her upside the head.

"It's not gross! We've been dating for ten months!" Weiss shot back with an angry scowl.

"It is kind of gross, Weiss," Ruby said with a playful grin.

"Excuse me?!"

Ruby held up her arms to shield herself from Weiss's wrath. "I'm kidding! Only kidding," she said quickly.

Before she could retort Weiss found herself being dragged from her bed by a certain orange haired hyper active devil who tossed her and Ruby into their closet. "Ten minutes! I'll be keeping track!" She called in with hyperactive giddiness. "You two are next!" She proclaimed, pointing at Jaune and Pyrrha who both looked like deer in headlights. "And then me and _you,_ " she said with sinister intent, rubbing her hands together and staring down Ren.

Ren simply looked back wide eyed then downed his own drink.

"This is so embarrassing," Ruby started, it was pitch black in the closet, though oddly roomy given its size. She was interrupting by Weiss's lips locking onto hers.

"Quiet you, dolt," she whispered into her ear. She went to town on Ruby, kissing her vigorously and passionately. Absently, while she focused on Ruby's returned kisses, she reached back and hit the lock on the door. _I'll be getting all the time I want with you._

"Hmpf, Weiss you're so passionate today," Ruby said between kisses.

"I've been holding a lot in for the past few months, rose petal," she said pushing Ruby to the floor. She held the younger girl's hands above her head. "You're mine," she whispered into the girl's ear before biting at it and kissing her neck.

… (Insert smut I wrote but didn't include) …

A lot longer than ten minutes later Weiss and Ruby emerged from their little slice of heaven. Everyone gave the sly stares. Weiss adjusted her top and Ruby was hiding her embarrassment from their stares underneath her hood. "What?" Weiss asked, feigning innocence.

"You were in there much longer than ten minutes!" Nora said loudly. She blew a whistle. _Where did she get a whistle?_ "I'm going to have to penalize you!" Every one ignored the hyperactive girl's outburst.

"Well I do believe Jaune and Pyrrha should go next," Weiss said deflecting the unsaid accusations.

Jaune attempted to stammer out a response but before he could Pyrrha hooked him by the hood and dragged him in.

"Nice!" Nora said in delight. "It's about time those two got serious."

"Don't be rude, Nora," Ren said.

"Oh no, mister!" She poked his nose with a quick jab of her finger. "You are next, don't forget it."

Ren didn't say anything back. He went quiet trying to form an excuse or two. He knew none of them would work.

"Weiss, I believe you owe me a drink," Ruby said from under her hood. She had one hand wrapped up in one of the heiress's.

"Oh!" Weiss said. "Alright, but just to warn you, most of the stuff we have is pretty bitter at first…"

Four cups later and a few shots forced by Yang, and Ruby was looking rather disappointed. "Well I guess I got Uncle Qrow's tolerance," she said with a sad look.

"That doesn't make sense, Rubles," Yang slurred. "You two aren't even really related."

"Shhh," Ruby said putting a finger to her sister's lips. She then pushed her back onto Blake's bed with a gentle push. Yang fell without resistance and giggled when she hit the mattress.

"Look everyone, Blake got me in her bed!" She laughed at her own stupid remark.

"Ruby got you there, so I don't think it counts, Yang," Neptune said.

The night went on like this with Yang flirting everyone up and making bad jokes and Ruby being able to drink everyone under the table. Finally, they all hit their limits as it reached one thirty or so. Ruby even found the point where she couldn't go on. Whatever constituted being drunk for her hit, and it hit hard. Weiss lay her down in her own bed rather than Ruby's and everyone slowly filtered out back to their dorms.

Weiss looked back down on her sleeping friend. The other two had long since passed out. Neptune carried Sun out on his shoulders, Yang was sprawled across Blake's lap, who in turn had an open book on her head, covering her eyes. It was a good thing they didn't have class the next day, because there was no way any of them would be fit to move let alone learn or fight.

The heiress took up a spot next to Ruby and ran a hand carefully through the girl's short scarlet tipped hair. _You're so beautiful._ She saw how Ruby held her face when she slept. Both of her hands holding her own cheeks, cupped in her palms. _And so precious._ She found the most comfortable position next to her that she could on her bed meant for one and wrapped her arms around Ruby Rose. A strange sensation in her right eye kept her up for a few long moments, but it eventually passed and she fell into a deep slumber.

 **Hello again! Thanks for reading and please feel free to review or message me.**

 **I, uhh, well, when writing this chapter, had a completely different direction in mind. You can see the shift about a third of the way through. I apologize if it may seem a little jarring or unexpected. I'm going to be going back and changing the first nine chapters soon. In case some of you who made it this far forgot, this story was entirely meant to be a short lewd Whiterose. I'm going to polish it and make it less... forced. Yeah, that.**

 **-Hotel Juliet**


End file.
